Cowboy Death God
by greencateyes99
Summary: Betrayed by his friends, dumped in another country, and forced to live on the streets. Ichigo thought the only thing he had to worry about was trying to stay warm, but now he has caught the attention from someone who he wished would leave him alone. "How I end up on a tree farm?" Romance happens later. This will be Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a slow start type story. It takes place after the winter war and there will be no fullbring arc. Ichigo will get his power back another way. In this his power are sealed.

 **Warnings: this is a boy X boy story, if you don't like then don't read. May have blood and such; embarrassing naked moments; swearing; and things of that nature.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Bleach or anything related to Bleach.**_

* * *

 _'It's so cold… really cold...I wish I had better clothes for this type of weather.'_ Thought an orange headed teen sitting in an alleyway _. 'I really hate the cold as much as the rain.'_ Standing from his spot an orange hair teen slowly moves to find a source of heat. It's been almost a year since the teen had found himself on the streets. Though not by his own choice. ' _I wonder if they stop looking for me yet. I guess that'll be too much to ask for.'_ After being thrown here it wasn't even a week before he felt like he was being hunted by something, so he never stayed in one spot for long, drawn out of his thoughts by feeling something wet on his check the teen looks up to see snow. ' _Great, just great. I need to find shelter for tonight.'_ The orange head quickly heads to one of the few places that he won't get chase from a spot that he found a few months back when a blizzard had hit the area.

" _Guess it's too much to ask for something to wrap myself with, honestly, if Shiro and Zangetsu could still talk to me I would be scolded and laugh at."_ Sighing Ichigo hugs himself tighter to keep what warmth he had before sliding down the side of a nearby wall. At the end of the winter war Ichigo was arrested by the few soul-reapers who were not too badly injured and had his powers sealed then thrown out somewhere that wasn't even in the same country as Karakura Town. " _I still don't get why my powers where sealed the court guard should've known that I wouldn't betray them….a least Renji and Rukia and my friends from school should've known that. Now I am out here in the streets in some city I don't know the name of, my dad I don't know if his alive or dead, and last I saw of my sisters was when I shoved them at Shinji telling him to run and hide them for me."_

But now that he thinks about he may have had a least one ally left, if the weakening of the seal is anything to go by. It's not much but it's enough to feel the two others beings in his soul are still trying to get to him and working the seal from the onto his side Ichigo notices that his body is numb, trying to push himself up he realizes he has almost no strength to get up and how he doesn't feel cold anymore.

" _This isn't good…..I have to get up….I…don't want to die here….I…need to get back to me sisters….I…" Hitting the sidewalk with a soft thud Ichigo eyes start to close the last thing he sees if a pair of worn out boots and a rough voice calling out to him._

Keith Anderson was your average joe, rough around the edges but kind man, making a living working on his father's tree farm and only coming to the big city between November and December selling said trees. So in on all the years helping his dad with selling the trees, has he seen such loud hair on a homeless kid. And it was a kid, no older than twenty but the streets don't care about a person's age. But looking at him now Keith knew that he had to help. Bending down and giving the kid a once over Keith can see that his breathing is too slow and his skin is too cold, Keith thought that the kid was already dead, but when Keith put his hand on the boy's face the boy move his head into Keith's hand, quickly moving the boy to an sitting up position Keith can see a bit more detail, ' _Even though he looks like he's been on the street for a least a year I can see that it hasn't been that long, his body still has some muscle definition, his hair isn't too long and he stills has all his teeth_." Picking the teen up Keith notices that the kid's wallet is sticking out from his pocket. Opening it up Keith can see that the boy is older than he originally thought, scanning for more info Keith sees the kids name is Ichigo Kurosaki and that he is from way out of town, like out of the country out of town, looking at Ichigo Keith sees that he can't waste any more time and runs to the nearest clinic. He knows how bad it is when a person's body temperature gets too low and hyperthermia sets in.

"Just hang on kid I an't gonna let ya die on the street." Yells Keith hoping to rouse the boy in his arms. "Come on kid, give sign that you're fighting to stay alive."

There it was a sign of life twitch of the face and groan from the mouth had Keith running faster and holding the boy closer to his chest. Looking down at the boy when another groan was heard Keith saw the boy's eyes were half open but enough to see the brown orbs underneath before they are hidden again.

"That's it kid, just hang on we're almost there, I can see the clinic now." Hoping to keep the boy in the land of the living Keith kept his voice high. Bursting thru the doors of the clinic Keith yells for help and the boy is yanked out of his arm and taken to the back of the clinic. When the nurse asked if he knew the boy, Keith said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes, he is my missing brother." The nurse giving Keith a disbelieving look only nodded and handed Keith some paperwork that he need to fill out before he could go back to see Ichigo.

"Sir, what's your brother's name?" Asked the nurse

"Uh…Ichigo, Ichigo Anderson." Answers Keith remembering the name on the kids I.D., 'I hope I know what I'm doing.'

* * *

Thank you for reading and I know not many people like oc's but I feel that sometimes having one can help a story then harm it. I don't know if I'll bring too many bleach characters into the story. But I do have some making an appearance in later chapters.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be a slow start type story. It takes place after the winter war Ichigo did not lose his powers his power were sealed and there will be no fullbring arc and no Quincy arc. Ichigo will get his power back another way. This is between an AU and canon.

 **Warnings: this is a boy X boy story, if you don't like then don't read. May have blood and such; embarrassing naked moments; swearing; and things of that nature.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Bleach or anything related to Bleach.**_

' _These chairs were not meant for humans_.' Thought Keith trying to get conformable in the clinics cheap plastic chairs. It's been a few hours since Keith brought Ichigo to the clinic and the boy was still unconscious, but, that's to be expected his body tempt had dropped so low that the doctor had thought that the boy had died. If it wasn't for the slight movement of the boy's chest, Ichigo would've ended up in the city morgue. Then adding to the fact Keith claim him as his little brother, his mom properly will bash him over the head with the frying pan for adding a new family member and not telling her until the last minute (his brothers too now that he thinks about), shivering at the thought, Keith turns his thoughts back to the orangette in the bed. Even though the kid still had muscle he was still too skinny for his height and build, well, that will get taking care of shortly anyway, ' _Aunt Jay will fatten him up she'll properly won't let him leave the bed until he at least doesn't look like the wind could knock him over.'_ Chucking at the thought Keith stares at the ceiling again.

What had Keith worry though is what would a kid like Ichigo being doing out on the streets in this can of weather. Didn't he have a family wonder where he is? Didn't anyone miss him? Sighing and rolling his shoulders Keith kept thinking what to do with Ichigo now, he wasn't about to let get back on the streets until he was fully recovered and even then Keith didn't want the kid to end up in the morgue for some reason of another. ' _Maybe, I can get auntie to help me with this but for now let's get the kid back on his feet. That is if he'll let us.'_ Looking up at the pocket filled ceiling Keith also wonder if he was going to have to take Ichigo home whether he woke up or not.

"I guess I better call aunt Jay or she'll send the task force (aka older brothers) after me. And I better ask her to bring some clothes for the kid, He should fit a least Ricky's he's scrawny enough. His others were most likely burned." Waking out of the room to use his cell phone Keith doesn't see Ichigo stirring.

' _Uuhhgg…everything hurts…too bright_.' Opening his eyes for a second only to close them due to the overhead lights being too bright and making his head hurt more than it already was. ' _Feels like I went spared five rounds with Kenpachi_.' Rolling on to his side Ichigo tries to sit up, and having very little success. Finally, able to see the door Ichigo calls out to anyone nearby.

"Hel...lo" choking on that one word he tries again little bit louder, "Hello" still no answer, ' _dammit_ ' pulling himself up to a sitting position Ichigo leans forward putting his hand to his head.

"Dammit, I feel like shit. I need to get out of this bed and fine someone to tell where the hell I' am." Whispering mostly to himself, Ichigo slowly climbs out of bed and staggers to the door. Pushing on the door Ichigo is surprised when it opens with more force and fines himself falling, but before he hits the ground a large well muscle arm grabs his middle and yanks him gently back against a very tone chest.

"Well, I've have many girls fall for me but you're the first boy to do it." Stun by such a corny line Ichigo turns his head towards the owner of the voice. "Hello sunshine, bout time you woke up, you were doing a good impersonation of sleeping beauty there for a bit."

"Why you…did you just compare me to sleeping beauty?" _'Who does this fucker think he is?'_

"well yea, I did you were sleeping so soundly I figure we get one these pretty nurses give loves first kiss to wake you up."

"Bastard" Putting his scowl in place Ichigo can only glare at the man escorting him back to bed. The stranger puts some pillows behind Ichigo so he can set up and reaches down to press the bed button to lift the head of the bed up.

Now able to get a better look at the room his in Ichigo can tell he's in a clinic. Turning more towards his right Ichigo can get a better look at the man who kept him from kissing the floor. There is not much to say, he's a least taller the him; he's at least 5'9; and he has sort of dirty blond hair cut very short but still able to spike at the front he's has some muscles and Ichigo could swear that he felt a six pack under that jacket. Hearing the man clear his throat Ichigo focus back on the man's face. Well define figures high cheekbones and a scar running down the left side of the man's forehead.

"Hey I know there's not much to look at but I need your attention for a sec." The man's voice again drawing Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Ok, what do you want?" his voice sounding rasp from disuse.

"Mmm, well first off let me get you some water to help with you throat I can tell it's bothering you." Standing and making his way over to the sink the man fills a cup up with water and hands it to Ichigo.

"Ok, first things first, my name is Keith Anderson and I found you near the tree stand that my family owns." Keith looks at Ichigo to make sure that his following, "You were out cold and hardly moving, to be honest I thought you were dead, if it wasn't for your hair I wouldn't have notice you." Taking a sip of his own drink Keith continues, " I couldn't just leave you there to die, I had to help, so I picked you up found your wallet and got most of your information from that and ran to the nearest open clinic." Giving Ichigo a serious look, "Now whether this was good idea on my part or not, but I told the nurses that your my little brother that had been missing for a year and that you've be placed in my care until such time otherwise. And whether you like it or not you're coming home with me once we get you checked out of here."

Seeing the different emotions crossing Ichigos face Keith then goes on to explain, "Look, I know that you may not trust me…" Ignoring Ichigos snort, "But you can see this as a good thing actually if I hadn't claim you, you would've been placed in foster care or whatever else they do with kids your age."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 19." Grumbles an irritated Ichigo at being called a kid.

"Ya really don't expect me to believe that? From what your I.D. says under 19 I say around fifth teen or sixth teen at least." Seeing Ichigos scowl Keith guess he was right.

"Look, Keith right." Seeing a nod, "I appreciate the help but I don't need your help just sign me out and we can go our separate ways you don't want the kind of trouble I bring." Staring down at his clinch fist Ichigo misses the raised eyebrow at his statement.

"No can do."

"What"

"I said no and I mean no." Standing at his full height and crossing his arms Keith stares Ichigo down, "You are going to go home with me to heal from being nearly frozen get a good meal in ya from my aunt and then once your 100% you can decide where to go from there, but, for now you have no say."

"What the HELL! You bastard you don't know me and you can't tell me what to do!" yells an angry Ichigo who leaps out of bed only to stumble and nearly fall again.

"See you can barely stand as is, now get back in bed and hush." Turning to grab a bag Ichigo didn't see before and tossing it to him. "Your yelling just alerted the on call that your awake I'll give you time to change before he comes in to poke and prod you. Then I'll sign you out, my truck should be warmed up by now." Waving his hand as he was leaving Keith smirk at the death glare Ichigo was drilling into his head' ' _this is going to be an interesting few weeks.'_

A few hours later fines Ichigo being wheeled out by Keith. Waiting for them it a beat up Chevy truck with faded red paint and dents that size of fist. Still not happy about being forced to go with Keith Ichigo mutters and grumbles his dissatisfaction at being carried from the wheel chair to the truck, bridle style no less, and then needing help to fasten the seat belt. Keith can only shake his at the childish way Ichigo, which Ichigo will deny, acting.

"Ya know, this could benefit you." Coaxing a side glance form the boy Keith goes on, "Whoever you been hiding from will still think you're out one the streets, not in a warm cozy apartment with five other people."

Ichigo for his part just looked stun that Keith could guess how true that was. "How do you know that I'm hiding from someone I could just be a regular street kid."

"One, that question ya just asked; two, ya don't look like a street kid nor do you act like one for that matter." Pulling the brake, Keith gives Ichigo one last look before turning to the front. "Three; I can tell when someone is in trouble and your in trouble but you not sure how to handle it. So think of this as time to get your bearings from the safety of your new adoptive family." Giving one last smile Keith back his truck out from the parking space.

Giving Ichigo time to think over his statement Keith pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to his aunts' place. He can already tell that Ichigo whether he realizes or not that Keith and his brothers and aunt will be doing their best to keep him part of the family.

The End

Yay another chapter done I'm really liking this story I keep thinking up things I want to put in it. Also I can't say how Ichigo will get his powers back so it's a slow build up to that point I' m focusing on Keith and Ichigo first. But don't worry the other characters will pop up soon.

Please review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings:**_ _ **This will be Yaoi. A little bit of this and that. Don't like it then don't read it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _ **I don't own anything or anyone from Bleach**_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of a few weeks Ichigo surprisingly beings to feel comfortable staying with the Andersons. Granted the family is just as quirky as his own, but it was hard not to feel welcome. Thinking back to when Keith brought him home made him smile.

nnnnnnnn( _Flashback)_ nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

" _And here we are, welcome to the family little brother." Shouted an overly excited Keith._

" _Do you have to shout?" grumble a very hungry, tired, and annoyed Ichigo._

" _Of course, how else will the rest of the family know that we're here?" Smiling down at Ichigo, Keith heads into the building holing the door for the scowling orange head. "Besides they wanted to know when we arrived and they really wanted to meet their new brother and nephew."_

" _They'll go deaf before they get the chance."_

" _Heh this kid has a point bro. so shut up and let the kid in." says a tall, taller than Keith, brown hair gray eye man. "Ya know Jay doesn't like it when ya yell in the house."_

" _Not a kid." Ichigo says under his breath. He steps into the building and is assaulted by a pair of arms bringing him into a tight hug._

" _Keith! You lout why did you leave him in the cold? You should've brought him in imminently." Chastises an average size women, with blond hair and a slightly curvy body, who Ichigo can guess was Aunt Jay. "Child your way too skinny, Ricky's clothes barely fit you and he's about as skinny as a man his size should get."_

 _Led further into the house Ichigo is too dumb struck to protest and is push onto a very comfy beat up couch._

" _But Aunt Jay," Whine Keith, "He's very suborn I had to fight him just to get to get him to the truck and that wasn't a walk in the park."_

 _Ichigo gives Keith his best glare before a bowl of hot soup is push under his nose._

" _Here child eat this, then it's off to bed with you." Jay says in a motherly tone. "You can get a shower in the morning and then we are going to get you some clothes that fit."_

 _Feeling that he wouldn't win the argument of him not staying long enough to justify buying new clothes Ichigo just nods his head and meekly eats his soup. 'Somehow I think she's like Unohana, I better keep quiet for now.'_

 _Of course that wasn't to say he wasn't amused by Keith getting yelled at by his aunt for taking too long bringing him here._

" _Oh Ichigo"_ _turning from his meal Ichigo looks to see the man from earlier and another man who just came out of a room. "These are two of my brothers the tall one is Maverick and the one with the ponytail is my second oldest brother Ricky, and the brother not here is Ricky's twin Damon."_

" _Hello" came Ichigos quiet voice which was still a bit raspy from disuse. Getting a tilt of the head from Maverick and a wave from Ricky Ichigo returns to his food._

" _That's enough boys I want him to eat more then it's off to bed for him." Before turning her attention on Ichigo, "Don't try to run away young man I'll know and I'll bring you back understand." Jay says in a warning tone that bides no argument._

 _Shaking his head and seeing Jay smile Ichigo wishes not for the first time if he should a just stayed in the alleyway, "Now tomorrow I want all of you in the kitchen for breakfast, and I want someone to volunteer to take Ichigo shopping for winter clothes. Am I understood boys?"_

 _A chorus of "yes mam" was heard before Ichigo is herded towards one of the bedrooms. Without realizing how tired he was Ichigo fell a sleep._

 _nnnnnnnn(Flashback Ends)nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

"Ichigo!"

Drawn out of his thoughts Ichigo turns toward the only woman in the house.

"Ichigo I need a favor." She said waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Yes Miss Jay."

"It's Aunt Jay or Auntie, brat." Giving Ichigo a light smack to his head, "I need you to deliver the boys their lunches and then I need you to go the grocery store for a few last minute items for the Christmas dinner I'm planning."

"Um ok I can do that." Not really planning to tell the kind woman that he isn't planning on staying that long.

As if reading his thoughts the air around them gets really cold and Aunt Jays face takes on shadow cast look.

"You are staying for Christmas dinner aren't you Ichigo, I would be very disappointed if you wasn't there, I had plan such a big dinner too. We even got you some presents."

Sensing the danger Ichigo brings his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "I am, I am I can't wait to eat the dinner you've cook and I can't wait to open presents with everyone."

Smiling Jay hands Ichigo the grocery list, "Good, after all you are a part of this family and that mean if I have too I'll send out your older brothers to bring you back kicking and screaming if I have too."

' _Definitely a Unohana clone_ ,' Thought Ichigo closing the front door and walking down the street to the tree stand where his newly gain "Brothers" are working. In the short time he's been with them Ichigo had learned what the Andersons did when they're not selling pine trees. The family owns and operates a large scale tree service that ranges from the small time tree farm to logging. Maverick owns the logging company and the mill that the trees go for processing, he then sells either parts or the whole tree to various companies or people. Rick and Damon, their business isn't as big but they make almost as much. One part witch Rick is in charge of is the designing of tree houses and building them. Damon on his part actually is what is called a tree surgeon, his job mainly focus on the overall health of the tree that Rick wants to build in plus whatever things a tree surgeon does. Keith, according to him just runs the small tree farm that their father had started but he also lends a helping hand to his brothers when he's not busy with growing and maintaining several types of trees.

Coming up to the tree stand, Ichigo can see how busy the place becomes the closer it gets to Christmas. For a second Ichigo is overcome by the thought of never seeing his family again the upcoming holiday just makes it worse.

"Yo Ichigo" Looking up Ichigo sees Damon waving him down. "Aunt Jay let you out of the house, huh."

Living with twin sisters Ichigo was able to tell the two brothers a part. Both brothers share similar characteristic but they added differences. Ricky kept his brown hair but keeps it long and in a ponytail and gray eye color but his more built more along the lines of a professional swimmer. Damon, dye his hair red with blond highlights and has a more muscular built.

"Yeah the way she kept babying you we thought that you would be held prisoner in the bedroom until you gain more weight." Ricky says with a laugh.

"Cut it out guys, it's not Ichigos fault that Auntie can be a bit intimidating now be quiet or we won't get the lunch Auntie made for us."

"Aw come on Maverick besides Ichigo knows we wouldn't leave him to Aunt Jay's mercy." Damon chimes in with a smile.

"Yeah we would put her attention on Keith and run with Ichigo to freedom." Came his laughing twin.

"Sometimes I wonder about you two." Maverick says pinching the bridge of his nose.

Maverick is consider the calmest and more mature of the brothers but Ichigo knows that there is a sadistic side to that calm façade. Maverick being in his late thirties has semi long brown hair the he keeps in a short ponytail. His eyes a shad darker than his brothers.

"Ichigo why don't you join us?" Asked Damon

"Yea Keith went on a delivery and won't be back for a while so you can eat his share." Said Ricky.

Sighing Maverick turns to Ichigo, "Might as well they won't take no for an answer and I think Keith wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, I wish I could ' _not really'_ but I can't Aunt Jay needs me to go shopping for her." Waving the grocery list the three men give sympathizing looks before thanking Ichigo and sending him on his way. But Before he gets out of ear shot Maverick calls out "After you're done with the shopping and have dropped the groceries off came back here. Keith does really need to speak to you, okay."

Twisting around Ichigo shouts back an okay before turning back to walking. All the while wonder what the idiot wanted to talk about. When Ichigo was getting to know his new family Keith really stuck out like a sore thumb. If there is one thing Ichigo knows about Keith it's that he is like a combination of the three men that irritate him on a daily bases. But Keith also seems like the kind of person who is dedicated to whatever he does. It wasn't that long ago that Ichigo found out more about his savior from his aunt.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn(Flashback starts)nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

" _Ya know, you and Keith are a lot alike Ichigo." Aunt Jay said in a sadden tone._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Sighing, Keith used to be in the military." This surprises Ichigo, "He was good at what he did even though he wasn't on the front lines Keith still would volunteer to go, it was to help his comrades who needed an extra pair of hands or when a group needed an LZ in areas that were very difficult to get to." Taking a drink Aunt Jay, stares at Ichigo, "He was injure on his last mission and because of that many people couldn't get out of the area they were trap in. He blames himself for getting carless, but the true story is that there was a officer that wanted to be a hero and saw Keith as a rival, so he used what he could to remove Keith from the battle field."_

 _Ichigo didn't know what to say on one hand he can understand Keith but he wonders if Keith felt angry at what happen, at the officer that put his left and the left of his comrades at risk for something so stupid. Clinching his fist under the table Ichigo felt anger for Keith._

" _Ichigo, it's alright, Keith blames no one but himself and no one can tell him otherwise." Making sure Ichigo is understanding what she is saying. "You and he both share a burden that no one can understand and you won't let anyone help with that burden. Both of you are soldier's that have seen war and been betrayed by people who you thought you could trust. Like Keith did with the officer. But unlike Keith, Ichigo, you try to hold it all in you and that's not heathy. So, promise an old woman, that you fine someone that you can confined in. Okay."_

 _nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn(Flashback Ends)nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Shaking out of his thoughts Ichigo continues on the grocery store and rushes back to the house. He wants to see what Keith wants. Plus if Keith can get over his betrayal and forgive the one who did it than Ichigo can try to get over his.

Keith was many things and there were many things that he could deal with, but the task set by his family wasn't one of his strong suits. Oh sure he could talk to people but convincing people wasn't something he was good at. And that is exactly what his family wanted him to do, they wanted Ichigo to stay with them to live with them on the farm out in Jacob's canyon. An area that not really a canyon but it is surrounded by high cliffs and tall pines. Keith grew up there all his life and doesn't plan on leaving it. ' _Dad knew what he was doing when he bought the area and dirt cheap.'_ It'll be the perfect place for Ichigo to finish healing and it will hide him from whoever is chasing him. But getting Ichigo to agree is entirely different thing.

Pulling up to the tree stand Keith parks behind the farm truck that hauls the trees, Keith steps out and walks up gaining the attention of his brothers.

"Hey Keith, how the delivery go?" called Ricky

"It went fine. I'm glad that I took the saw with me, their apartment was a tad bit too small." Throwing the saw into the tree truck.

"Oh, well you just missed Ichigo." Seeing that he had Keith attention Damon goes on, "Yeah he was doing an errand for Aunt Jay. She had him delivering our lunches then sending on to the grocery store."

"Aw well I guess I'll catch him later then." Wiping his forehead Keith is glad that his talk is put off for now.

"No worries, I told him to come back after he was done. We ate your lunch and I doubt that Ichigo has had a chance to eat either." As if Maverick was a mind reader, "Why don't you take him to that diner and have that talk you've been trying to put off?"

Mentally cursing his oldest brother Keith tried a different tactic, "But why do I have to do? Why can't one of you do ya'll are better than me at this kind of thing."

"Whining doesn't suit you little brother-, started Ricky

"And it's because you're the one who saved him and he is you responsibly" Finished Damon

"Plus you two need to spend some quality time together and no play fighting or whatever you two call it doesn't count." Smirks Maverick

Dramatically sighing and hunching over Keith grumbles out before snapping back up.

"Fine but you three are paying for our late lunch." Keith starts to walk to help a customer, "Its obviously that you three planed this whole thing-

"Four" Maverick interrupts

"What"

"Yeah Aunt Jay helped out a little too." Ricky chimes in

"We think Ichigo is intimidated by her." Adds Damon

Amused by this Keith only shakes his head and chuckles, ' _Poor Ichigo', "_ Alright call Aunt Jay and tell to send Ichigo back here at three o clock and I'll try to talk to him."

Getting only waves to show that they heard him Keith finish with the customer that been trying to get his attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( _At a little diner)_

Sitting in a small booth Ichigo stares at the man across from him. He hasn't said anything since they got here. Looking at the menu he isn't sure how to break the silence but Ichigo can't stand this quiet for too long.

"So, um, what would you recommend to eat?" Ask Ichigo

"Oh um their version of a chicken fried steak is pretty good." Keith answer hesitantly

Silence again, getting frustrated Ichigo just comes out; "what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh um ya see, we that is me and my brothers wanted to know if you would willing come back home with us."

"But don't I go home with you every day?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"No that is Aunt Jay's house, I'm talking about mine home back out of state."

"I thought that you and your brothers lived together."

"We do! We just live separately on the property."

Ichigo was trying to look anywhere but at Keith, what Keith was asking him made him unsure and suspicious of Keith's motives.

Keith could just see that Ichigo had started to tense up and he wanted, no, needed the orange head to hear him out.

"Ichigo, listen please. I know that you're a strong independent person and I know that you think that you have to carry this burden by yourself. But, could you please consider coming back to the farm with us. Even if it's only for a little while."

"Look Keith, I appreciate everything that you and your family has done for me but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay. The people I'm running from aren't like any you can deal with." Looking away from Keith and clinching his fist until his knuckles turns white. Ichigo whispers "I don't want any more people to die for me."

Giving Ichigo a sad but knowing smile Keith places his hand on Ichigos head and ruffles his spikey hair. "I'm not asking for an answer right now or not in the next few days. But think my offer over and let us know after New Year's ok. That's all I ask."

Ichigo only gave a slight nod then turned back to his menu. Keith wished that he could give better reasons for Ichigo to come, but he knew that Ichigo needed time to maul over his choices. Sighing, Keith tries one more time.

"Ichigo whether we can deal with anyone right now is not important. You are. And think of it this way. They are expecting you to be here in the city not a hundred miles outside it. And the property is in a valley surrounded by cliffs. A good hiding spot that can buy you enough time to do whatever you need to do."

Seeing that he planted the seed into Ichigos head Keith celebrates the small victory.

"Now let's see how much damage we can do to Ricky's and Damon's credit cards before heading home." Giving Ichigo his biggest smile Keith waves the waitress down and gives their orders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Finally done I don't think I want to write anymore chapters this long. I might accidently write two chapters worth in one.

I know this chapter was a bit slow but it is important for the overall story.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** **This is a Yaoi it will have a little bit of this and that. Don't like then don't read.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any characters from Bleach.**

* * *

It's a week and three days till Christmas and Ichigo is unsure on what he should do. Even though he was asked (forced) to attend the holiday with the Andersons he wasn't sure if he should go buy presents, it's not like he has any money. The brothers insisted that he be paid when he would help out at the tree stand. He doesn't intend to stay so he's been trying not to get attach but when Keith asked him if he wanted to go home with them after New Year's he falter. Staring up at the ceiling of the guestroom Ichigo could not understand why he felt like he did around Keith.

' _Why is it that when he ask me to stay I second guess myself_?'

Turning on his side and tracing the stitching in the quilt that was on the bed he now slept in.

' _We're not family despite what he been telling everyone. I'm just someone he found on the streets_.' And he saved you too came a little voice in his head. ' _But I didn't ask for his or anyone's help so why is he bothering with me?'_

With so many thoughts swimming in his head Ichigo decides to go out for a walk. Passing the twins as he reaches the door.

"Where are you off too little Ichigo?" tease Ricky knowing that Ichigo hated being called that.

"Yes little brother tell us so we won't worry." Picking up his brothers tone, Damon soften the teasing a bit.

"Just for a walk, I need some room to think." Not wanting to say why he wanted to go out, "I just need some air." He says as he closes the front door with a quiet click.

Ricky turning towards his brother and, seeing the concern gaze follow Ichigos movements throughout the small conversation, knows that his twins eyes saw something that he did not and cannot see. What not many people outside the family know is that Damon can see what cannot be seen by normal people. When Keith first brought Ichigo home Damon confess that he felt that Ichigo was the same as him just muted.

"What did your eyes tell you Damon?"

"It's faint, but there is…something on our new little brother, and it felt like a dam holding something in." not sure how to explain it better Damon gives it a try. "It's like its keeping something in but not in a good way. Like the thing that is being imprison is creating pressure inside Ichigo. I fear that this pressure will cause problems in the future."

"So, you think we should contact the old man?"

"…No, not right now…Ichigos handling it alright for now, so let's see if he comes back with us first." Turning his attention back on the door Ichigo left from. "Ichigo doesn't fully trust us yet, if he decides to come back then we can start to interfere a little but for now let's just keep an eye on him. If the pressure starts to cause trouble then I'll call the old man and see if he can help."

"Fine you use your eyes and I'll use mine to keep our new favorite little brother safe and sound." Back to his normal teasing Ricky gives his brother and big smile before going to his computer and set his 'eyes' on Ichigo. Being a world class hacker had its advantages and while he was not as aware as his brothers to all things supernatural he could sense that Ichigo is like them but not.

' _Maybe it's whatever Damon saw that's muting Ichigo, well we'll just have to fix that now won't we_.'

OooOooO

"I just don't get it. Why doesn't he want to join us?" said a dirty blond hair man pushing a shopping cart thru the aisle.

"Well maybe it's because he barely even knows us." Replied an older looking man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Yeah, but he fits right in he belongs in the family." The blond man said back.

"That may be, but its still Ichigos choice whether he goes back to the streets or he comes home with us." Said the older as he bent down to look at the boxes on the bottom shelf.

As the men's conversation goes on they are unaware of the countless stares from both the female customers and employees. Enjoying the view and envious of the person the men where shopping for.

"Hey Maverick, you think we should get the twins this?" the blond holding up several pc games and game controllers.

"Mmm, maybe but I think that's more Ricky. Damon likes the Xbox and such." Said the one now known as Maverick. "Oh Keith, do you know what to get Ichigo?"

"…No…I haven't a clue." came a frustrated reply from the blond named Keith. "I was hoping that I get a clue when I try talking to him but he keeps shying away from me." Missing the amuse smile on Mavericks lips.

Piling the games; controllers; laptop accessories into the cart and heading to the domestic home section, Keith and Maverick walk in silence. Until Maverick snaps his fingers.

"Why not we take him out to the Winter Carnival tonight." Looking at a now excited Keith, "it will put him in a more causal setting; and we can casually break through the barriers he's place on himself. Maybe he'll let something slip through and we can go on that."

Keith feeling even more excited pulls out his cell phone and calls Ricky and Damon, so they can tell Ichigo tonight plans. When he learns that Ichigo has step out for a walk he grows a little concern. He knows that Ichigo won't just leave not after he promise Aunt Jay that he'll be there for Christmas Dinner.

Thanking his brothers, Keith calls Ichigos hand-me-down cell phone which use to be Ricky's old phone that he says is obsolete. Letting it ring he starts to get worry when Ichigo doesn't pick up.

' _Come on kid pick up I know you have your phone_.'

On the last ring he finally hears Ichigo answer.

"Hello"

"Ichigo, I'm just calling to let you know that you need to dress warm tonight." Keith says enthusiastically.

"What, why?" came a specious reply.

"Because everyone, you included, are going to the Winter Carnival as soon we get home." Keith now bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"But-

"You can't get out of this, if you try I'll tell Aunt Jay." Knowing that that will get him to go if only out of fear of Aunt Jay.

"Ung, fine what time should I be back?" Ichigo letting the annoyance he felt bleed thru his voice.

"Be ready at six, and remember to dress warm okay."

Hearing a click that let Keith know that Ichigo had hung up on him he turns his own phone off and turns to his Maverick with a big smile showing his teeth.

"You sure know how to annoy someone don't you Keith." Came Mavericks amused voice.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Placing that last of the presents that they had plan to buy the brothers headed towards the checkout, planning out how to get Ichigo to open up to them.

OooOooOooO

"Dam that man." An orange hair teen growled at his cell phone. "I swear the universe loves to mess with me, it's like someone took the three people who annoy me the most and put them into one person."

Heading back to the house he shared with the brothers and their aunt, Ichigo couldn't help the sigh that escape him. ' _Why do they care_?' seem to be a recurring thought in the last few hours. But no matter how many times he would think about it he never came up with an answer.

' _Now would be a good time to hear Zangetsu, hell even the hollow might have some advice_.'

Turning a corner that leaves him just a few blocks from the Andersons home Ichigo feels a shiver run down his spine. Brushing it off thinking it was just because he was cold he ignores the feeling of being watched.

"I'm just being paranoid." Ichigo tells himself, lowering his hoodie so his hair is completely covered as well as a good portion of his face, he continues on to the next street.

Another shiver and the feeling of being watch intensifies. The feeling is so strong that Ichigos chest tightens and his breathing comes in short gasp, as if he had a long spar against a tough opponent. Without realizing it he begins to panic, he doesn't want to bring whatever was watching him home and yet he knows that if it's a soul reaper or hollow he stands no chance against them as he is now.

' _What now? What do I do_?' Ichigo keeps thinking as he increases his speed from a slow walk to almost a jog. ' _I need to draw it away. I can't let it close to the others_.'

Now in a full run, Ichigo takes a street he's not familiar with giving sharp twist and turns before coming to a stop in the park he was at earlier in the day. Bent over and gasping for breath he can't feel the presences behind him until he is slam to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Reactively thinking it was a hollow he instinctively reaches for his sword only grabbing air. Determined not to go down without a fight he turns around to face an enemy he can't even see. Only it's not a hollow behind him, but a person.

"Hey you ass watch where you going." Yelled the unknown male, "you punk you broke my arm and ruin my jacket. How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to hurt other people do ya, we might just have to sue for damages." Came a voice that must belong to his buddy. "Even if you don't have to money, I'm sure you would sell for a good price." He snapped his fingers and Ichigos arms are held by two burly men as a third grabs his legs effectively keeping him from moving.

As ugly number 2 steps up to grab Ichigos chin and turning his face as if he was being examine, the men holding him and the one who has ahold of his face doesn't see or feel the menacing aura approaching them from behind. Until the ones holding Ichigos arms jerk then slide down to the ground with a thud.

"Well, well look who we have here. It seems that you think that you can just sell someone's brother and not face the consequences." A hand grabs Ichigos shirt collar and yanks him back, its then he catches the familiar brown hair and ponytail that identify his rescuer as Maverick.

Feeling slightly afraid at the tone that Maverick uses, Ichigo stays rock still until he feels another hand grab his upper arm pulling him to his feet. Looking up Ichigo comes face to face with Keith.

"Yo Maverick, do you want to finish up here while I take Ichi back to the truck?" shouts Keith

"Sure go on ahead this won't take too long." Neve turning around to speak Maverick gives a little wave before shooing them off.

When reaching the truck and ignoring the fading screams of the thugs that had tried to scam him, Ichigo lets Keith guide him into the seat and let him wrap him in a spare blanket. It's then that Ichigo notices that he's shivering whether it's from shock or cold he is not sure, but he wonders how Keith and maverick found him. He had told no one where he was. Keith seeing Ichigos confusion give him small grin.

"We just so happen to be on one of the streets you sprinted across, now normally we would let you do what you want, but today I'm glad we didn't." gently lifting Ichigos chin so as not to put pressure on the now forming bruise, "the expression I saw you wear when you ran pass, it was like you were scare and I couldn't ignore that so please don't get mad at us for worrying about you."

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say, only nodded and scooted further into the truck to let Keith slide in beside him while Maverick, now finish beating up the thugs, slide on the other side and started up the vehicle. Snuggling further in the blanket hoping that neither man notice his tremors Ichigo gave a quiet sigh before allowing the tension to drain from his body and falling into a light sleep.

Keith, who was watching Ichigo out of the corner of his eye, felt more then saw Ichigos head tap his shoulder. He couldn't help the smile making its way across his face, ' _so cute_.'

"He's wore out huh?"

"Yeah, I guess he was more stress then we realized."

Drawing Ichigo more into his lap Keith glance at his older brother. His eyes narrowed in specious.

"You used it didn't you." Hearing nothing, "Maverick you know that you shouldn't use your power."

"If I hadn't we wouldn't have gotten to Ichigo in time and he would've came away with more than just that bruise."

"He's a tough kid, he would've been fine." Waving off his brothers defense Keith gave Maverick a more serious look. "He would feel guilty if you collapse due to helping him."

Adjusting said teens head top a more comfortable positon and ran his fingers thru the bright orange hair. "I don't want to lose anybody else to something preventable, but I know you won't listen so do try not to overdo it."

Maverick understands his brother's point of view and he can see how it would affect how Ichigo would respond if his body gave out in the teen's defense. ' _But dam it I not going to let my family baby me_.'

"I understand Keith, but I'm not going to be move to the background. I'm won't overdo it ok, but if one of our brothers and yes Ichigo included is in trouble I will use my ability to its fullest consequences be dam."

Not surprised by his brothers words Keith just nods and turns back to Ichigo. Not liking the bruise marring his face or the bags under his eyes. He really hopes that tonight's carnival will help the teen in some way.

Reaching their home Keith picks up Ichigo and carries him inside saying that he'll send out the twins to help bring in the bags. He wants to put Ichigo in bed and let him get some much needed rest. He is not happy that Ichigo has gone thru so much and not for the first time he feels rage at those who hurt him.

'When I find out who they are there will be hell to pay. No kid should have to live like that.'

With that in mind Keith exits the room and heads back outside to finish bring in the presents that were hidden behind the seats. Placing the bags in the hallway closet he remembers what tonight was for and all thoughts of murder vanish.

"That's right, we need to figure out what to get Ichigo."

"Oh, so you have yet to get our Lil Ichi something mmm." Came a quiet and deadly voice behind him.

"Umm hi Aunt Jay, how has your day been?" Keith whipping around and sweating bullets at the short woman trying to appease her before things got out of hand.

"It was fine now don't change the subject Keith." She says with a very deceiving smile, while sweet could freeze a charging bear in its tracks, "What's this I hear about my cute nephew getting hurt and that none of you have yet to buy him a present."

' _I swear this woman will be the death of me_.' Not wanting to chance fate Keith relents and tells his Aunt Jay the plan to help Ichigo loosen up and maybe get some idea of what he likes. Sighing as the heavy atmosphere lessens and getting his aunts approval, Keith searches out his brothers to put the last details for tonight together.

OooOooOooO

Bright lights; food stalls selling popcorn, candy apples, cotton candy, and hot drinks; happy screams from those enjoying the rides usually would have a number of people charged up, but Ichigo couldn't seem to get in the mood. Especially, after Maverick and the twins ditched him and Keith. For now he and Keith are just strolling thru the many game and food stalls. Until Keith breaks the silence.

"How about we try a game." He asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"I guess which one?" not really into carnival games but didn't want to seem depress Ichigo let Keith lead the way to a balloon dart game.

"Alright we'll both try this one, its real simple." Keith says as he hands Ichigo six darts. "All you have to do is hit as many balloons as you can." Throwing one to demonstrate, and popping one as well as the one below it when it didn't stick to the board. "See" giving Ichigo his biggest grin.

Readying his first dart Ichigo throws only to miss. He tries again and again and again, ' _why can't I hit the stupid balloon_ ' growling in frustration glares at his last dart daring it to miss again before raising his arm and throwing only to have it bounce off the balloon and into the ground. Ichigo decided that he hated this game and seeing Keith hit five out six just made him hate it even more. Crossing his arms and giving a pout Ichigo doesn't see that Keith is watching in amusement at his childish actions.

"You want to try again or do you want to go to something else?"

Scowling at the man Ichigo turns staring definitely at the balloons. "Let me have another go" was all he said when six more darts where place in front of him.

"Here you go." Came a too cheerful voice of the vendor.

Not wanting to be out done by Keith Ichigo tries a different tactic, instead of just throwing the dart like he would a ball he tries swing his arm like he would if he was swing his sword. He still missed but not by much. Adding a bit more curve finally hits a balloon. Its pop giving Ichigo the incentive to keep going.

*pop*

He was starting to have fun with this.

*pop, pop*

A smile bloom across his face and his eyes were lighting up.

*pop, pop, pop,*

Reaching for his last dart but grabbing nothing but air Ichigo seems unaware of the smile his wearing but looks to Keith to see a stun expression.

"What" Ichigo ask in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm glad to see you finally having fun."

Still seeing Ichigo confuse Keith smiles and points back to the game. Ichigo turning sees the vendor again with a too cheery smile trying to get his attention.

"Um sir, you want to keep going or do you want to pick your prize?"

"Oh uh, sure I'll just pick my prize, uh how do I know what to pick?" Scratching the back of his head looking from one end of the stall to the other.

"OH!" the vendor said when she came to realize that she hasn't tally up his points, "Just one second, let me see how many points you scored."

Leaning against the stall Keith tucks away the camera he snuck out when Ichigo was playing the game. He had plans of taking as many pictures as he could and sticking them in a photo album for Ichigo to keep. He wanted Ichigo to have some memories of his time here with them. _'heh, I', really getting attach to him huh.'_ Staring at nothing Keith doesn't see Ichigo stand beside him until he feels the bump against him arm. Looking surprised that Ichigo would be the one to make contact Keith waits to see what Ichigo wanted.

"Um thank you for earlier." Getting a bit nervous at Keith silence Ichigo quickly continues, "When you came to help I didn't say thank you, so yeah thanks."

Hearing that gave Keith hope that Ichigo was starting to warm up to him and he would've said something but was interrupted by the game vendor.

"Excuse me sir, you won a total of 300 points." Seeing their stun looks she hurriedly goes on, "Uh two of the balloons you hit where the hidden golden tickets and each of those are 150 points apiece so you get to choose from the top rack."

Pointing her hand above her she moves on to the next person who wanted to play giving Ichigo time to choose his prize.

Scanning the cheap toys Ichigo wonder if he could just leave there was nothing catching his attention. Trying to get the vendors attention he catches something white out of the corner of his eye. Tuck away in the corner of the rack was a white mask in the shape of a human skull with red lines on the right side.

' _Fate has to be fucking playing with me_.' Ichigo stood thinking before getting the vendor over to him.

"That mask, the white one with red strips." He shouted over the people next to him. Pointing to the far off corner.

Now seeing it up close Ichigo can really see how similar it is to his hollow mask. Keith showing his interest stands behind Ichigo watching his reactions. Seeing that the mask has no string Keith takes the string from his own prize and takes Ichigos mask to tie it on. He then places the mask on Ichigos head leaving it on the side before stepping back.

"It suites you" he said

Ichigo didn't know how to respond, when he still could use his mask other people shied away from him. Hearing that, something that frighten others, suited him he didn't know if Keith was just being nice or making a joke.

"I mean that it suites you like you were born to wear it and—

Seeing Ichigos blank look Keith stops before sighing, "I'm not saying it very well am I? Normally something like that can frighten a person but when I see you wear it it's not so frightening."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I think it gives you character."

Embarrass, Ichigo subconsciously tugs at the mask before whirling away from Keith and speed walking down the midway. A bit of rose tint his cheeks and his smile almost reaches his ears.

Keith just shakes his head at the teen's actions before using his long legs to catch up. Putting an arm around Ichigos shoulders Keith steers him towards more games and rides. He can see that Ichigo is enjoying the carnival and that makes him very happy.

After a few hours everyone is too tired to walk. Piling in Mavericks jeep they head home after a night pf fun. The twins sit in the very back fast asleep while Ichigo and Keith share the back seat leaving Maverick up front alone. Always having better night vison then everybody else Keith watches Ichigo lose his battle against his eye lids staying open. Knowing that he's been saying it but it's none the less true that Ichigo is just too cute for his own good. So Keith stares out the window watching the passing lights thinking over tonight's events. He didn't get the information that he wanted but he still saw a side to Ichigo that he bets no one but his immediate family seen. Maybe an idea on what Ichigo likes will just hit him. Either way Keith is glad that he found and brought Ichigo home that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

So what do you think?

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings** **: Yaoi and a little bit of this and that.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any character or plot of Bleach.**

* * *

Waking up in darkness, feeling a heavy weight all over his body making his movements almost impossible. Ichigo can hear nothing like his senses had been cut off. Trying to free his arms from the constricting weight he could barely left them to feel the area that he could reach. Stopping when he hits hard cold metal.

"What the hell." He whispers

Using what movement he could use his hands follow the metal, feeling a band on his wrist and the links connecting to it on each arm. Shifting his own weight, he finds that he also has chains wrapped all over his body.

"What's going on? Where am I?" trying to lift his head from its bent position. "Did I get caught?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are on trial for being a hybrid with a hollow." Came a booming voice that echo thru the darkness. "As well as those who associated with you."

A spot light suddenly beams down on him show casting the chains twisting up and down his arms and torso and the huge chains connected to a band around his neck. Ichigo is shock at the amount of metal use to restrain him. When other beams started to light up other very recognizable figures.

"Shinji, Yuzu, Karin, dad…everyone."

All of the Visoreds, his family, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Chad all of them were being held tight by chains with a shadow figure standing behind them. The only ones not there were Orihime and Uryuu.

"The ones known as the visoreds will be giving to squad 12 for research then executed. Ex Captains Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihion, Isshin Shiba will be imprison in the maggots nest bound in saki saki chains. The-

"What the Hell is going on!?" Ichigo shouted to the disembodied voice.

"The humans that have interfered with the capture of Ichigo Kurosaki will be executed by their souls being destroyed." The voice continue ignoring Ichigos interruption.

Franticly struggling against his on bonds trying to reach his sisters as they sob his anger growing at the number of burses covering their skin that he could see. He could feel his hollow nearing the surface as his father and teachers were being dragged away by the shadow figures, he can hear the curses the Visoreds shout as shadow hands grab and pull them into the surrounding darkness.

"As for your punishment Ichigo Kurosaki your powers will be sealed and you are to watch the execution of the tainted humans."

"NO! Leave them alone they haven't done anything." He desperately cries out as Chad, Yuzu, and Karin are push to kneel.

"Ichi-nii"

"Oni-chan" his sisters call out to him. Their pleas stabbing his heart.

Chad only grunts as he tries to fight off the hands holding him down. Staring definitely into the blackness.

Ichigo struggles increase as he sees three long claw like spears come out from behind chad and his sisters. The spears start to glow as heat waves begin to rise off them before igniting turning all three into mini versions of the Sokyoku. He can feel the metal biting into his skin as he forces himself to stand to move but is stop short when something grabs his foot forcing him to fall. He screams his throat raw as the spears impale Chad, Yuzu, and Karin. His eyes now change to gold on black as his mask covers half his face. He manages to free one arm and leg but before he can free the rest ink black hands start to rise up from every corner wrapping around him, holding him still as the last of his sisters souls disappear.

"The sentence for the humans is now complete." Said the voice

"You asshole I get out of this and when I do you'll wish that you regretted every touching them. You hear me." Ichigo yelled his voice sounding as if underwater.

"Ichigo Kurosaki for your services we are letting you live you should be grateful." Came another voice. "Prepare to seal him."

More and more darker hands race towards him grabbing and wrapping tighter and tighter as shadows inch closer.

"GET AWAY" he screams as one hand wraps his throat squeezing tightly.

" _Ichigo"_

"No, leave me alone."

" _Ichigo wake up"_

His breath coming in gasp his hands grasping and clawing at his neck. One of the hands that had grab his shoulders start to shake him.

" _ICHIGO WAKE UP NOW!"_ yelled a very familiar voice making his eyes, which he didn't know were closed, snap open letting him look into concern gray-green eyes.

Panting and covered in sweat Ichigos eyes move around the room franticly trying to see hoping to see that what he just witness was just a nightmare. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he opens to see that he is held tight by Keith. Hearing a small noise he looks behind the man to see the brothers and Aunt Jay watching him in concern. ' _Oh no, they must have heard me_.' Lowering his head until his eyes were covered, ' _I made them worry because of my weakness_.' Feeling ashamed, Ichigo tries to look not as bad as he was feeling show on his face as he gave everyone a tired smile.

"Sorry I uh didn't mean to wake everyone, I'm fine now." He lied

Trying to ignore the burning feeling in his eyes and the tremors from his nightmare, Ichigo hopes that no one had notice but knows that Keith had felt his shaking. Hearing a sigh the breath tickling his ear he doesn't expect what Keith says and does.

"Aunt Jay why don't you go and make Ichigo some of moms honey milk while I take him to the bathroom." He hears Keith quietly tell his Aunt before swinging towards his brothers, "Can you guys strip his bed and put some dry sheets on."

"Of course dear."

"Sure" "No problem"

Ichigo hears the many answers as Keith picks him up and walks to the bathroom. Not completely surprised that Keith wouldn't leave him along to deal with his night terror by himself. As they walk the short distance Keith breaks the silence.

"Ichigo, its ok." He says "Its ok to be afraid, that's what nightmares do, its ok to cry don't be ashamed to take comfort the presence of another person."

Setting the orangette down of the toilet seat and wiping him with a wet washcloth Keith can see that Ichigo still does not hear him.

"Ichigo, I know what you're going through. I know that you don't want to depend on others lest you make them worry. But I also know that we are both human we are flawed. We seek out others when we are scared or happy. But because many see that as a weakness we keep everything that frightens or sadden us inside letting grow until it consumes us."

Grabbing Ichigos chin looking straight into his brown eyes, "don't let consume you, let it out. It you need to cry then cry; if you need to shout then shout; if you want to have someone hold you till you can sleep then let them help you. Ichigo I know that you're a fighter and you are an independent person but this time let us let me help you."

Getting nothing but silence from the teen Keith thinks that Ichigo will try to deal with everything alone. He takes a towel and starts to dry the orange hair that has grown a little bit longer in the last few weeks. Holding a hand out to Ichigo to help him off the seat Keith is surprised when the teen starts to talk to him instead of keeping his silence.

"I saw them die. My sisters and my friend." Came Ichigos strain whisper, "I was force to watch everyone I knew disappear before my eyes and I…I couldn't do anything but watch." His voice slightly rising as his fist clinch turning knuckle white, "What kind of brother puts his family and friends in danger and and and –

"shh" Keith whispers as he pulls Ichigo into his chest.

Keith holds Ichigo as he lets all of his anger and sadness out, his body shaking as he cries out his pain. Knowing that the teen wouldn't want everyone to see his tears Keith lets his shirt soak them up.

"shh" he coos again, "everything will be alright, your dream was just your fears coming to the surface."

Hearing a light knock at the door Keith gives Ichigo a dry towel to wipe his face with. Opening the door to see his aunt with a mug of steaming hot honey milk. Taking the mug and thanking his aunt, Keith hands the drink to Ichigo allowing time to calm down.

"By now your bed sheets should have been change and-

"Um Keith," Ichigo whispers as he grabs the taller man's shirt, "um…I…uh, was wondering…if it was alright with you if I could stay in your room tonight?"

Ichigo knew that he wasn't a child but he didn't want to stay by himself tonight. He knows that it was in his head and that it can't hurt him, but he doesn't want to be alone.

Hearing the quiet plea, but not admitting that it was a plea, Keith gently guilds Ichigo down the hall towards his room seeing that the teen was swaying from lack of sleep. He lets Ichigo take the bed as he seats on the floor allowing the teen drape an arm over him as he leans back against the bed. Not closing his eyes until he is sure that Ichigo is fast asleep, Keith thinks over the nights events before a plan goes through his mind. Smiling, Keith knows how to get Ichigo to forget about his nightmare. Getting comfortable Keith lets his eyelids fall and sleep take him.

oOooOooOo

The sounds of a lively kitchen ring throughout the small townhouse, waking the sleeping boys who stumble into the dining area. Jay McKay, the woman who was making the home fill with a symphony of smells and sounds of breakfast looked to the three boys that had plop themselves and started grabbing what food had already made it to the table. Noticing that the two youngest had not made to the table she wonders if they were still asleep. Placing a hot mug of coffee in front of Maverick as he flips through the newspaper, Jay starts to head into the hallway leading to the boy's rooms.

"Where are Keith and Ichigo this morning." She figures that Ichigo would still be in bed to catch up on the sleep that he missed, and Keith might have left for the stand.

"Oh they are still in Keith's room sleeping." Damon answer as he reached across the table for the butter only to get in a mock knife fight with Ricky.

Eyebrow raised and the ends of her mouth twitching up, Jay turns to the twin that spoke and sending her own fork in the middle of the fighting butter knives stopping them from continuing.

"Oh, how did they end up in Keith's room?"

Already knowing the answer Jay glides down the hall with a camera tuck into her robe pocket. She opens the door and coos at the sight before her. Keith had both of his legs stretched out, his arms cross, and his head tilted to the side. But what was really adorable was the arm in the crook of Keith's neck leading up to a bit orange peeking out of a cocoon of sheets. Ichigo had somehow manage to wrap the sheets around him like a butterfly cocoon with only his arm and hair free of the cloth. Quickly with a snap of her camera she takes two shots before gently shaking Keith to wakefulness.

"Time to wake up sunshine." Jay sang

"Five more minutes" Keith groggily says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No can do. Times a wasting and you still have things to do before Christmas."

Turning her attention to Ichigo, Jay begins to unwrap the teen before covering him back up then she pushes Keith out the door and to the dining room. Seeing the puzzle expression on Keith, Jay waits till they are in the dining room before setting the rest of breakfast down.

"Alright boys what are your plans for today?" taking a sip of her coffee leveling her nephews with a knowing stare, "I am allowing Ichigo to rest a bit longer but I want to know what you four are planning."

"Weeellll" Ricky started off

"We were hoping that you could help find out what Ichigo likes" Damon cut in

"And we kind of were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking him shopping, maybe get him to open up more." Maverick added placing the paper on the table.

"Last night his nightmare rattle him a bit and we were thinking that a day doing something that would help him focus on a more positive." Keith finish, "Maybe something that gives him something to look forward to like buying a gift for his sisters."

Receiving looks of surprise from the others, Keith quickly rises his hands in defense and rushing out how he knew about Ichigos sisters.

"Last night nightmare was about him losing his sisters and friends." Seeing the concern looks he goes on, "He told me that he was force to watch his family and friend disappear and feeling helpless to stop it, but I didn't press any further about it just cleaned him up and put him back to bed."

Seeing the amused and sly smiles from the twins and a smirk from Maverick, Keith growl out an inaudible word and fixed each brother with a glare before restating his earlier sentience.

"He didn't want to stay in his room alone and ask if he could stay with me. I took the floor and gave him the bed."

Wanting to preserve her kitchen table from the oncoming fight, Jay cuts in before the first fist is thrown. Settling the boys back into their chairs and gesturing for them to finish eating before speaking up again.

"I think that I'll take Ichigo under my wing for today." She starts, "And I think that I'll take him to pick out an ornament for the tree."

Seeing how the idea of sharing a family tradition of adding a new ornament to the tree every year has the boys perking up. Originally, Jay was going to do this anyway since Ichigo has been unofficially been adopted into their family, ' _and maybe'_ she thinks ' _getting him to buy ornaments for his sisters would have him thinking that he will get to see them again.'_

With a plan in place Jay gets up to go wake Ichigo so they can get the day started. She is almost to the doorway when the teen they were just discussing walks through rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

oOooOooOo

Waking up in Keith's bed had Ichigo a little confused. Not quite sure as to why he was in the man's bed, last night's memories still a bit fuzzy. Taking a deep breath and sighing Ichigo starts to untangle himself, the movement stirring up the scent of the beds owner making Ichigo taking more breaths through the nose and humming at the feeling that the smell caused.

Still a bit tired he doesn't notice right away that he is snuggling further in the sheets and burying his face in the pillows inhaling more of Keith's scent. The feeling of safety making him cocooning himself back in the sheets before falling off the bed with a quiet thud. Staring up at the ceiling Ichigo memories from last night fly across his mind making him blush. ' _I can't believe that I asked that and that I broke down_.' Covering his eyes with his arms Ichigo blush harder at how the man manage to break through his walls like that, ' _if this was a sappy romance novel he or I would've kiss and I have to admit that he's no_ t-stopping the thought he swiftly walks to the bathroom and washes his face hoping the cool water can get rid of the heat on his face. Getting dress in a pair of tight black jeans and a red t-shirt he heads to the dining room still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Meeting Aunt Jay at the doorway.

"Oh morning." Ichigo yawns out before sitting down next to Keith. Reaching for the bacon his hand brushes Keith's outstretched hand that was going for a bowl of grits. The touch causes a light dusting of rose to spread across his face and his hand jumps back to his lap getting looks of surprise and smirks. A little embarrass at his action Ichigo lies to cover up his reasons for his reaction and blush.

"Uh, you just shock me." He lies then acting like nothing happen, reached for the bacon again and started to eat. Looking everywhere but Keith, Ichigo munches on the piece of bacon trying to come up with something to say. Hearing someone clear their throat Ichigo looks up to see Aunt Jay sipping on her second cup of coffee before giving the orange hair teen a knowing smile, placing her cup on the table.

"Ichigo." Getting the boys attention, "Today I need your help getting a few items from downtown."

"Uh, ok but I don't have a license to drive and I don't know my way in or to downtown." Dropping a helping of grits and eggs on his plate he wonders why Aunt Jay doesn't get one of the brothers to go.

As if hearing his thoughts Jay chuckles a little, "hahaha, it's ok Ichigo I know that, I said I needed help meaning that I'm coming with you."

"Oh." Feeling better now that he wasn't going to have to do this alone. He finishes his breakfast and watches the four brothers get ready for their own task today.

"Alright" Ricky shouted, "Time to sell the last of the trees then we can goof off the rest of the day."

Sighing at his twins antics Damon turns to his littlest brother who was trying to stuff his mouth with the last of the bacon. Showing off a rare smile he walks past Ichigo ruffling his bright orange hair then stepping up to Ricky grabbing his collar and walking out the door with his twin flailing about.

Giving Maverick a puzzled look only to receive a small grin before he pats the orangette heads and follows his brothers out the door. Keith can see what his bros are doing they did the same to him when he came back after being injured. A way of showing that they care for him. Before he goes out, Keith walks up to Aunt Jay and asks her quietly to text him if she finds out what Ichigo likes. If nothing then he would follow his gut and buy him something that just screams Ichigo. He then walks to a now standing Ichigo, who was in the process of putting his plate in the sink, and gives him a quick hug before he runs out to meet his brothers. Aunt Jay just laugh at Ichigos gob smack expression and his once light dusting of pink turning into a roaring red. Oh she can see a possibility with these two and she loves to play matchmaker.

oOooOooOo

' _Its official, shopping with this woman is a work out on its own._ ' Came a thought to Ichigo who was holding a mountain of boxes and bags containing presents for everybody that Aunt Jay knew. Their next stop would be an old bookstore that Aunt Jay love to frequent, but lucky for him she had them stop by her car and left the gifts in the trunk.

Cursing through the rows of books some older than most of his school text books, Ichigo takes in the smell of ink and paper mix with dust. He can say that now he is starting to enjoy himself and starts to look for a specific author. Giving a silent whoop when he found it he starts to leaf through hoping that maybe this store had the copy he was wanting. Disappointed that he couldn't find the volume he wanted Ichigo almost gives up before he catches something out of the corner of his eye. It old, very old considering the amount of dust piling on it a collection of Shakespeare that he didn't know existed scanning the pages Ichigo really wanted this book plus the other copies he found. But being low on funds has him looking back to the shelf of books with a cast fallen expression. He didn't have enough money left over to go ahead and buy the ones he wanted, heaving a disappointed sigh Ichigo shuffles back to the front of the store unaware that Jay had saw everything. When she was sure Ichigo wasn't looking she grabs the whole collection and goes to the owner of the store asking him to hold the collection for her until later in the afternoon. As they were leaving she quickly texts Keith and tells him to come pick the books.

Glad that they found some presents for Ichigo Jay starts to maneuver him towards the park where the little shop that only opens for Christmas has the ornaments that they usually buy. The old couple who run it have been friends to the family for years and are the only ones that can be trusted for this. As they approach the park entrance she pulls on Ichigos shirt sleeve.

"Alright Ichigo I saved the best for last."

"The best? The best for what?" fearing it was more shopping that he would have to carry back to the car he groans out his discomfort.

"Heh, no worries Ichigo it's not shopping like what you're thinking." Jay silently laughs at the teen's reaction to being a pack mule. "This is part of a family tradition, we pick a new ornament each year from this shop and place on the tree. The one who picks that years ornament picks one that represents something to them and this year we all decided that you would be the one to choose."

Stun and a little but happy that the family would share their tradition with him he takes his time wondering through the shop while Jay talks to the old owners. He isn't sure what to get but he watches the old lady who hand paints the round glass balls and sees one that catches his eyes. It reminds a lot about himself the different colors at first looking like they don't match but still keep each other in balance. A tiger ready to strike as it guards its home, above the moon is shown to be half with a blue outline. The oranges and reds of the tiger against black and blue with little specks of white of the background bring out the rich color of the whole piece. Turing to the old woman he sees that she already has a box out and starts to pack it up. When handing it to him she whispers in his ear.

"I'm sure your sisters would love one from you when you see them again. Why don't you go find one that suites them."

Stun at how she knew he had sisters he tries to ask but is stop by a finger to his lips and a wrinkle hand pushing him back out into the rows of hanging ornaments. Looking to Jay on what he should do Ichigo sees her waving her hand for him to go do as the old woman said while handing the old man some cash. Not really sure on what's going on Ichigo starts to look for his sisters gifts. Yuzu is the easiest to find the glass blub painted pink and yellow with lilies painted in strawberry red with bits of orange on the petals. Karin is the hardest more of a tomboy then her twin Ichigo can't seem to find the one that would fit his sister's personality. Seeing his trouble the old owner comes up to the teen.

"Having trouble there young'un?"

Ichigos barely controls his startle reaction and only nods to the old man who manage to sneak up behind him.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you looking for?"

"Um my little sister Karin is more of a tomboy who likes sports mostly soccer and can be really protective of her twin sister, I can't find one that represents her."

"Ah I think I know just the one." Heading to the back of the shop the old owner waves the teen over. "This one I had made for a girl who was also a tomboy, but I never got the chance to give it to her." Looking Ichigo directly in the eye before handing the glass ball to him. "Give this to your sister I think it will suite her the best."

Bring the ball up to his face Ichigo can make out the detail of the orbs design. Light blues mixed with dark greens and purples with a white dragon circling the top over raised gold on the bottom in the shape of buildings and people. It didn't suggest that the dragon was evil but more of a protector to those below it. Thanking the old man Ichigo places the ornaments in a cloth bag the Jay had brought.

Done for the day they start to head for the car approaching a crossroad waiting for the light to change, ahead of them is a mother and son who rushes out just as the walk sign blinks on no one sees the speeding car about the hit them, well almost no one, before anyone could stop him Ichigo races out to the mother and son who was half way to the middle of the street and pushes them both to safety before he find himself flying through the air and landing hard the asphalt with a sickening crack. Black edges into his vision his mind dully registers Jay's frantic cries or the pain flaring through his body. He tried to move but strong hands hold him down as others try to stop the bleeding. As his mind goes under he sees flashing red lights and the worried faces of two people he thought that he would never see again.

"Shrio…Zangetsu." He whispers before finally falling unconscious.

oOooOooOo

A slow beeping was the only thing heard in a small hospital room. Surrounding and filling every bit of space five people wait for the one in bed to open his eyes. Getting a phone call from their hysterical aunt that Ichigo has been hit by a speeding car the brothers had drop what they were doing and rushed to the hospital that Ichigo had been sent to. Hearing that he was severely injured they expected to fine him hooked up to every known medical machine there was, instead they find a whole body no cuts just some light bruising and a very stun doctor. The injuries that the EMPS had reported had not match the ones he had upon arrival. In fact the ones he did have looked to be a year old. To be on the safe side the on call had insisted that he stay overnight for observation. And that's where they find themselves now neither wanting to leave but knowing that soon they would have to, it was just seeing who would stay and who would go.

Keith was the first to notice a flicker in the corner of his eye. His battle harden instincts telling him that a threat was nearby. Not wanting to leave those who could not defend themselves Keith motions for Maverick and Damon to follow him out of the room.

"I see you notice it too." Maverick said getting a nod from both Keith and Damon.

"So what are we to do? Mmm, he was showing too much of an interest in Ichigo." Damon looked to Keith then to Maverick as he stated this.

"Simple we are going to keep him away from our little brother." Keith's answered his voice low, a warning to those who know him that he was deadly serious. Walked back into the room waving for Maverick and Damon to follow.

Ricky may not have the gifts that his brother have but he can still be useful to them. He can see and hear what others cannot but unlike his brothers he has no way to defend himself from the unseen. He knows when brothers are about to go fight one of those unseen beings.

"Ricky," Keith quietly called, "I need you to stay here and watch Aunt Jay and Ichigo stay in this room until we get back ya hear."

Getting a nod form Ricky, Keith closes the door and walks down the hall to where the shadow had disappear to. With Maverick and Damon guarding his back they rounded the corner before stopping behind an open door. In front of them is a seemly young man dress in black with a sword tied to his waist. He looks to have a cell phone and was trying to dial out. ' _Figures it be a reaper_.' Keith thought as they waited for the right time to strike. Keith motions for Maverick to move to the front of the reaper hoping to catch him off guard, but before either could move the reaper gives a little laugh. What he says sends the brothers into fury.

"Ah I can't believe my luck." He chuckles, "the famous Ichigo Kurosaki here the reward for his capture is huge. I'd get would raise my rank to at least third seat, and he is injured making his capture all the more easier for me. Now how can I remove him from those humans without their noticing?"

Thinking hard the reaper did not see the looming shadow behind him. He never had a chance when two heavy arms grabbed and tossed him into an empty room nor did he get the chance to scream as another hand shot out and clamp over his mouth. The supposed human in front of him walked closer a slit forming about his eyes. The reaper too frighten to even shake watch as the human came closer the slit began to open and glow. Maverick couldn't help the satisfaction at the reapers fear. His third eye was a real power drain but he will use it to its full extent if it meant that he can keep his family safe and this reaper had threaten his family. Close enough now that he can grab the reapers face Maverick force his eyelids open so that his third eye could work.

"Don't worry" he purred darkly, "You won't remember a thing after this."

His eye glowed brighter filling the room in its white greenish light, the reaper's mouth open in a silent scream as his body jerked and jump before finally collapsing as the light died down. Dropping the reaper in a heap the brothers left him there and walked out and down to the snack bar before heading back to the room with cups of coffee and small bags of chips.

"We're back and we brought food." Keith joyously shout only to be shush by Aunt Jay.

Laughing at his brother expense, Ricky gave each a hug before pulling Doman back to the small couch that they were sharing. Maverick took a corner while Keith took the left side of the bed and Jay took the chair to the right. Throughout all this Ichigo had given no indication that he had stirred causing those in the room to sigh, Maverick finally suggested that he take Aunt Jay home while the twins and Keith stayed the night. With hugs and kisses the duo left and the trio stayed trying to get comfortable.

oOooOooOo

Waking up after being hit by a moving car was not on one of 'Ichigos lets do again' list nor was waking to a world of sideways buildings after being hit by said car. _'Wait sideway buildings_?' snapping open his eyes Ichigo slowly get into a sitting position and gawks, ' _I'm in my inner world but how? I thought I was cut off_.' Slowly getting to his feet Ichigo walks to the edge of the building he is on and looks down to the flooded streets below. Hoping that this was not a cruel dream he looks high and low for the two beings that share his soul. He knows they're there; he knows that he saw them; he can sense them; he just can't find them, scratching his head in frustration he is about yell out when he's pulled back to the outside where upon opening his eyes, to the world outside of his mind, Ichigo again looks into worried green gray eyes belonging to Keith.

"Ichigo, Ichigo can you hear me?" acme Keith's worried and angry voice.

' _Angry why is he angry_?' came Ichigos thought before he's pulled into a bear hug.

"Dam it Ichigo don't scare us like that again."

"Yeah, you had us beyond worried."

Looking over Keith's shoulder Ichigo can make out the twins outline in the dark room. Both looking tired as much as Keith looked. Tapping Keith's arm letting him know that he wanted to speak.

"Keith can you ease up, it's kind of hard to breath with you squeezing me."

"Sorry" Keith says but not letting go of Ichigo, who by now was feeling really hungry and needing to go to the bathroom. Telling Keith this he is let go and stumbles to the bathroom with Keith yelling out that he will get him some food. When walking out Ichigo is met with a hot plate of toast and scramble eggs. His stomach growling out its need Ichigo dives into his food before noticing that Maverick and Aunt Jay were not with them.

"They're on their way now and we went ahead and got the on call to come see you." Damon spoke up after seeing Ichigo looking around the room.

"Hopefully you can come home today." Ricky chimes in, before swiping a piece of toast off Ichigos plate.

"The mother and son that you saved wanted to thank you but you were still out cold, so they left you this card as thanks." Keith finally speaking as he hands a hand drawn card to Ichigo.

Ichigo really didn't expect to be thank or anything he was doing what he might've done anywhere. Placing that card off to the side so it wouldn't get dirty he continues on his food and was still eating when the doctor came in.

"Well at least you still have your appetite." Came the docs amuse voice, "Can you stop for a sec while I do a check up on you?"

Getting a nod from the teen the doctor gave him a through once over before announcing that Ichigo can go home today. Ichigo is brought another plate as the doctor goes out to give the nurses orders to start his discharge process. As he finishes his second plate he's tackle by a crying Aunt Jay who again squeezes him and Maverick who scolds him before a nurse comes in and starts to pull out his I.V.'s and unhook the many machines attached to him. Ichigo is then wheeled out to Keith's waiting truck as Jay and Maverick fill out his papers and insurance before getting into Mavericks jeep and follows them home.

' _Home_ ' Ichigo thought, ' _Maybe I should go with Keith after this_.'

oOooOooOo

Being shake awake by two pairs of hands had Ichigo thinking that his dad had succeed in getting help in his insane way of waking up his eldest child. Readying a fist to whoever was foolish enough to wake him, he stops when two very familiar voices ring out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ICHIGO!"

The shouting voices of two over excited twins sends Ichigo crashing to the floor as his feet were tangle in the bed sheets. Giving both Ricky and Damon his best morning glare he untangles his feet as they dance around then grabbing him and dragging him out to the living room. Sitting him down on the floor by Keith the twins start to pass the many presents when Aunt Jay clears her throat and says in a supposedly non-threating voice.

"Not yet boys, let Ichigo wake up more." She chides as she sips her own cup of coffee.

Waiting for the rest of the family to wake up more, Keith pulls Ichigo closer to the tree and points to three ornaments near the top.

"Thought they had been broken didn't ya?" he says with a smile, " after you were carted off that mother and son pair found them near where you were standing before and brought them with them."

"We put them at the top so they wouldn't get broken so easily" Maverick cut in.

Feeling a burning at the corner of his eyes Ichigo tries to hid the fact that he is happy that the ornaments survived. Going back to his place on the floor Ichigo accepts a cup of hot chocolate before a stack of gifts are put in front of him. Surprised by the amount of gifts he waits until everyone has had all of their presents place by them before the room explodes into a flurry of colorful paper.

Opening his own gifts Ichigo can't help the small grin as he gazes at the Shakespeare collection that he had wanted, all the copies that the small bookstore had were spread out in front of him. He also got a photo album already half filled with various pictures of him and the brothers and Aunt Jay, including the one of him cocoon in Keith's sheets. But it's the last two pages that make him tear up, at picture of his family and one of his mother grace the small album. Quietly saying a thank you Ichigo doesn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks nor does he stop Keith form hugging him until his tears stop on their own. Knowing what his choice is Ichigo stands in front of his new family he will never give up his old one he will bring everyone home one day, but for now he give the Andersons a big smile.

"I've decided that I want to go home with you and live there, if the option is still open."

Not surprised by the reaction of everyone, Ichigo finds himself in a group hug and can't help the blooming smile spreading across his face. A teary eyed jay is the first to pull out and with mock sternness orders the boys to clean up the living room and to get ready for a feast. Laughing at his brother's antics Ichigo picks up his gifts and takes them back to his room. He isn't sure how they got pictures of his family but he's not going to worry about it. No today he is going to forget about everything to do with soul reapers and such and enjoyed his new family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end

Whew that was a long one. I am not doing one this long again. Time skip coming.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings** **: this is a yaoi, there will be this and that. There will be a 2 year time skip.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own none of the characters from Bleach.**

* * *

 _{Time Skip 2 years}_

Walking out on the old porch the floorboards creaking under him breathing in the autumn morning air, Keith Anderson enjoys the sounds of the forest as he sips his steaming cup of coffee. He walks to the end of the porch that connect to some old steps, that he should really repair but figures that it can wait, and into the light fog towards the small barn he uses to shake trees and store his equipment. Knowing already that the doors will be open he continues in and scans for a familiar mop of orange in the dimly lit barn. Catching site of the color he walks behind the distracted man and give him two taps to the neck, causing said man to whip around a fist heading towards Keith's face only for Keith to dodge grabbing the fist and leaning down only inches from the wide eye man. Smiling big to show teeth then leaning away Keith laughs.

"Good morning Ichigo." Keith says, "You almost got me that time."

"Well don't sneak up on me, then you wouldn't get hurt." Ichigo shot back his customary scowl in place but not as harsh as it used to be.

Still laughing Keith pulls Ichigo away from what he was doing and out of the barn towards the house they both shared. Keith muses how the vibrant man had come to stay with him and not with his brothers. The half frozen and starved teen he had found in the snow years ago had grown and filled out a bit. Ichigo had allowed his hair to grow out as well, it reach just past his shoulders yet still kept its spikiness at the top and edges. Where the teen had been thin and losing what little muscle there was, the man gained muscle but was not bulky and had grown a foot in height sporting a swimmers body. Keith had joke and tease the orange hair man about if he wasn't careful someone would run off with him. Ichigo hadn't taken the joke well and punch Keith in the gut before storming off to the barn that he now claim as his.

"Keith"

Brought out of his musing by Ichigo, Keith looked back to the man who was dragging behind.

"I… want to go into town today. If that's alright." Came Ichigos uncertain voice

For a time since Ichigos been here, he didn't want to go into the small town that they do business with and that Keith owned a general store in. so when they would go he would stay with either Maverick or Damon. Now he gotten to where he would want to go when staying up here had gotten a bit to quiet. Ichigo loved to go to the little library as well as read the books in Keith's store. He became a fixture there that the resident kids had started to come by to have him read to them.

"Oh, I don't see a problem with that. Let's get the morning stuff done then we can go down for a late lunch." Keith said then thinking more on it, "We need to get you some more clothes, and I don't mean for working in." giving the man a pointed look that held no argument. "And we can see if your new book had come in."

Feeling more than seeing the small grin and nod, the two men walked back to the house to eat the breakfast that Keith had made. Before heading out to the tree fields.

"Which one are we going to today?"

"Mmm well let me think." Keith answer while eating his toast and eggs, "I think we need to go to the west field today, the pines haven't been checked yet, plus we had gotten an order for one already so be papered for some visitors later on in the week."

The tree farm that Keith owns stretches about ten miles in each direction and that's not including what his brothers own. The land own by the Andersons is far larger than most small towns encompassing an entire canyon. When Keith had showed Ichigo from atop a hill his expression was priceless especially when told that that was only half of it. It was times like that the Ichigo still seem like a child, but he was quick to remind those who said it out loud that he was not.

' _cough' 'cough'_

Not really looking but still watching, Keith tried not to show concern at Ichigos hacking coughs. Coughs that Keith knows the reason for. About a year into Ichigos stay, that damn seal started to cause trouble. One day Ichigo had collapsed after a coughing fit, his features paling rapidly as blood drip out of his nose and mouth. Keith in a panic rush the unconscious boy to the nearest doctor, then proceeded to call up his brothers. Thinking that they had lost the boy Keith was close to losing it, but luckily Ichigo had woken up and acted like nothing had happen and was wondering why he was in a doctor's office. Keith confused the boy more by laughing and hugging him. But ever since then the brothers had kept a very close watch on him and made a point to contact the old man next time that he was nearby.

Seeing that Ichigo had started to clear the table, Keith took his own plates to the sink then headed out to get the ATV ready and the wagon hitched with all the needed tools. When that was done he waited for the orangette to come out. with the creaking of the screen door not looking up from winding the rope Keith moves to the driver side before tossing the rope in the wagon.

"Ready?"

Getting only a grunt in reply, Keith starts up the ATV and drives out into the fog covered land.

oOooOooOo

Wiping the blood he had cough up onto his jeans and looking around to make sure that Keith hadn't heard him Ichigo continued his walk through the rows of pine trees. He was supposed to look at each one to make sure that it was healthy and that it had no holes or the needles hadn't fallen to the point that it couldn't be sold. He was told that a few holes the branches made was ok it's the holes in the tree itself that was not good. Usually the trees that couldn't be sold was either left to nature or cut down and chop up into fire wood. Thinking back to when he had said that he wanted to help Keith the man was happy, but he couldn't just let Ichigo out there without showing him all he needed to know about so he wouldn't hurt himself or anybody else. Everything was going great till he collapsed, since then Keith has been keeping a constant watch on him. It's gotten to the point where Ichigo would try to hide to he could relax. It's not like he is avoiding Keith, he just doesn't want him to worry.

' _I mean the coughing hasn't gotten that bad, just a little bit of blood every now and then_.' He thinks as another cough forces it way out of his chest. He tries to quiet it, he doesn't want Keith to hear him, and he sure as hell doesn't want to stay indoors today.

"I can almost understand how Ukitake feels now." He whispers to no one.

He marks another tree that Keith needs to look at.

He was surprised that he enjoyed his time out here. Yes he misses everyone back in Karakura Town, at least the ones who aren't after his head. He wonders how his sisters are doing, if anyone from the Soul Society has forgotten about him, and if he can ever go home.

' _But_ ' and little voice pipes in, ' _do you want to go home_?'

That's the kicker. Ichigo isn't sure that he really wants to go back to Karakura. Here no one is expecting him to be a hero or do anything that he doesn't want to. Of course he can't sense anything spiritual so he doesn't know about the supernatural side to this place. But he thinks that his new family members' know. He is almost positive, the way they act sometimes when there is nothing there.

' _Hell even their physical features tend to change_.' He muses.

One instance was he thought he saw Damon's eyes glow or the time he could swear Maverick had a scar on his forehead only for it to vanish the next second. Or Keith, and this was really strange, it was as if his skin was shimmering like he had some sort of invisible armor. Ichigo couldn't prove it though, so he kept his eyes on Keith but so far nothing. Ichigo did notice that Keith was ripped underneath his clothes.

' _I swear you can bounce a coin of him_.' He thinks before shaking his head and slapping his face to stop the blush racing across it. ' _I need to stop that, I doubt he's into men or that he would take me seriously or…what the hell am I thinking.'_

So lost in his thoughts that he had to stop to check his surroundings, making sure that he hasn't gotten lost in this miniature forest within a forest like last time. He backtracks and comes back to one of the trees he had mark. Following the trail back to the starting point, just in time to hear Keith yell out that it's time to go into town. Happy for the distraction Ichigo tosses his bag in the ATV and waits for Keith. The man trots out of the pines with a chainsaw slung over his shoulders grinning like a fool.

"You beat me back. I guess you drive home then."

Ichigo is so excited that he snatches the keys out of the tall man's hand and starts up the engine. It was a game they came up with, the first to get back to the ATV gets to drive it home or use it when they wanted too. So far Ichigo only won five times out of ten. Waiting impatiently for Keith to get in, he revs up the engine then hits the accelerator and rockets out of the tree field. Making a grin that his hollow would be proud of.

So caught up in his fun that he misses Keith looking at the red brown stain on his jeans and the worried look the follows.

When they get back Keith tells him to get a shower first while he unloads the wagon. Nodding as he heads inside he again misses Keith grabbing his cell nor does he fear who he was calling. Too caught up in his head of naughty thoughts about the man. Ichigo races to the bathroom an turns the cold water on full blast, he is hoping that the cold will explain his flush face and also take care of a not so little problem. Banging his head against the tile he's glad that his shirt was long and covered most of his front, otherwise, it would have been really embarrassing if Keith had notice it. When everything was taking care of, he slipped on a pair of skinny blue jeans and a blue shirt with a white stipe going down the sleeves. Tying his hair back into a short tail, he then heads down to the living room to wait on Keith.

oOooOooOo

Pine Grove was a small town that was isolated from most of the countryside. Surrounded by forest and hills it was a quiet town with a low crime rate, while low enough for a town where everybody knows every little thing about you that you be lucky to get away with any crime. This small town consisted of a small library, two general stores one of which sells food, a local farmer market, the court house, a diner, a church, a post office, a pharmacy, and a few small shops selling everything from furniture to clothes. Outside of town was the local bar then after that there were the family farms that had been there for years. It a traveler wasn't careful they would drive right through it and not even notice.

Ichigo only willingly went to three of the places in Pine Grove. The library, Keith's general store, and if he was hungry the diner. He found that he love the diners curly fires most and order them every time he visited. It also help that the owner, a middle age woman name Maryanne, had a tendency to mother him but not in an overbearing manner but she always greeted him with a smile and always before he left gave him a specially made chocolate covered strawberry shortcake. Ichigo sometimes wonder if the woman was physic with how she knew when he was coming over.

With the promise of food Ichigo waved to Keith telling him that he meet up at the diner after he finish in the library. Then library was an old building that had seen better days. Most of the books hadn't been check out in years, but to Ichigo it was a little piece of heaven. The library had a large collection of books that Ichigo couldn't find back in Karakura that he didn't have to order online, but here they were. He had made so many trips just to read them that the librarian just decided one day that he could take his time returning them.

As he made his way up the stairs he feels a tightening of his chest.

"Oh no not now." He whispers.

He starts to feel light headed as the coughs get more violent. Ichigo has a white knocking grip on the rail trying to keep himself upright. It's only a few minutes but it feels more than an hour before his fit subsides. It's a few minutes more that he stands there catching his breath before he finally stands straight and makes his way into the library. Meeting him at the door is the concern Librarian who had watch him having his coughing fit.

"I'm fine really." Ichigo says trying to reassure her that everything is fine.

Giving a wary smile the librarian walks back to her desk, and pulls out a package. She waves Ichigo over as she opens it. Inside the brown paper wrapped box was a book that Ichigo had been waiting for months to read. The book is process then stamp then handed back to Ichigo who the puts it in his bag. Giving a final wave to the old librarian he steps out of the building and heads towards Keith's store and from there to Maryanne's Diner.

oOooOooOo

Keith should've never came in today no he should've just went on by and not even think of going in the store today. If he had known that the woman that he has been doing his absolute best to avoid was in there waiting for him, he would've just keep on stepping. But no he had to go in; he had to not call first and check; he had to just waltz right in and into her thin arms and too large breast. Sometimes he thinks that god hates him.

"Oh Keith darling, how have you been? I've missed you so much." Her sickly sweet voice came as she was trying to act all cute.

She even went as far as shoving her breast up making them appear bigger.

"Been here and there and doing fine" he says trying to be polite.

"Oh? When are you going to invite me over hmm? I would really like to get to know you more."

"Sorry miss but I'm not one for company."

"Oh that's too bad maybe some other time."

Still not taking the hint she purposely bumps into him and staying there longer then needed before she finally leaves her hips swaying back and forth.

"God, please next time warn me that she's in here before I step through the door. Please."

Keith gives the cashier a pleading look causing her to lightly giggle before nodding a yes. He is glad that Ichigo went somewhere else if he had come here the woman would've tried to hit on him. The thought sends shivers down his spine and not in a good way. For some unexplained reason Keith doesn't like the idea of someone else courting his Ichigo.

' _His Ichigo_?' now that's a recurring thought and Keith is quick to squash it.

Don't get him wrong he had lots of female friends. He just can't stand the gold diggers especially that one, her father has been pointing her towards the Andersons brothers for years. First Maverick then each of the twins and now him. Unlike his brothers he can't seem to shake her.

' _Man oh man, its times like this that I am glad that I like men_.' He thought.

Sighing Keith goes over the stores reports then signing off whatever needed to be sign then just before he heads out goes over payroll one more time before it's sent off. As he steps out he had to zip up his jacket the temperature had fallen a few degrees and Keith could see his breath. Thinking of giving Ichigo more time to reach the diner Keith takes his time getting there.

 _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Taking his phone out seeing that it was Ricky, Keith comes to a halt so he can talk. Leaning up against a wall he flips open his.

"Yeah."

"Hello little brother how are you this fine afternoon?" Ricky's too cheerful voice comes out of the phone speakers.

"What da ya need?" came an instant response.

"Aww, I'm hurt that you would think that I would only call you when I needed something-

"Get to the point Ricky I'm busy."

"oooo, got an hot date with a certain strawberry?"

It was times like this that Keith wished he could punch his older brother.

"No Ichigo went to get a book while I checked up on the store. Nothing more than that."

"Oh sure, keep telling yourself that." Keith could just see Ricky's cheshire cat grin, "But we all know that you like him, you love him, you want ta do him."

"Again what do you need." Hating the dumb song that Ricky loved to sing whenever the topic of his love life pop up.

"Well I had only call to tell you that the old man has been spotted and he wants to talk to you tonight." Ricky's playful tone going down a few notches. "So make sure you don't miss him. You know that it's almost impossible to catch him a second time."

"I know, I'll be there."

"Okoye dokye, see ya later then."

Hearing the click that Ricky had hung up Keith snaps his own phone close then continues on the diner to meet up with Ichigo. It isn't long until he sees the familiar orange hair man sitting outside in the cold with his nose in a book. Chuckling Keith walks over and gives Ichigo a few taps to get his attention.

"Must be good if you couldn't wait to get inside to start reading it."

He laughs more at Ichigos sheepish grin and the blush on his face. Shaking his head more Keith guides Ichigo inside where it's warm and smiling bigger at the orangette's scowl.

oOooOooOo

Walking as quietly as someone his size can Keith exits his house after Ichigo had fallen asleep. Not brothering to take his ATV Keith walks the long dirt path leading to the south field. He hopes that he won't have to search every field to find the old man. Heaving a long sigh at the prospect of a long night he stuffs his hands into his jacket and starts into the rows of trees.

It isn't until he is a mile in that he is poke in the back. Whirling around facing nothing he is poke again this time it's his neck.

"Aha aha dis is not good, you let yourself slowed boy." A voice echo throughout the trees.

"Old man." Keith whispers

"That's me sie old man but what dis sie young brat want?"

Skipping the finer details Keith retells everything from meeting Ichigo to what Damon saw to dealing with reaper in the hospital.

"Hmmm, orange cone has lots of power, make big boom if release. Too many secrets between brothers and lover need to talk soon. Bring meat bring orange cone have giant party."

"What?" But thinks, ' _orange cone_?' ' _Lover_?'

"You bring lover and brothers; make big boom; eat meat; be happy."

"Old Man what the hell? He is not my lover."

Skipping over the lover part and only hearing everything else, the old man continues.

"Tell orange cone everything he be honest too. Then he be good when he go boom."

"Oohhh"

"Yes, orange cone lover need guards not wanting extra eyes watching." The voice continues ignoring that Keith was starting to catch on.

"Not a lover Old Man"

"I see what you fail to see. I know what you don't." the disembodied voice all but sings out.

Huffing Keith turns the conversation away from what the old thinks of him and Ichigo.

"What to do you mean unwanted eyes watching?"

"Others watch orange cone some good some bad. Big boom attract all. Need brothers to fight off sie little bad ones, no big ones come yet." Not elaborating on what he meant the old man finishes what he had to say.

"Bring lover to cave, stand guard far away, wait till sun meets moon, and then eat meat after boom."

Taking everything in Keith stands in the silent field waiting to see if the old man has anything else to say. Nothing else is said and Keith starts to head back, but stops, takes a deep breath.

"NOT A LOVER OLD MAN!"

The surround forest is filled with the echoing laughter of the old man as Keith marches back home.

As he steps onto the porch he notices that the light to the kitchen is on. Taking a deep breath Keith enters his home knowing that what he is about to do might cost him the trust he had gained with the younger man.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo wasn't worried, nope, not worried at all. He only woke up to an empty house in the middle of the night. With the seal weakening over the years he had regain some of his sensing ability, it still stuck, but he could tell when someone he is close too is nearby. It's how he knew that Keith wasn't in the house, but way out in the south field. He got even more nervous when disembodied laughing was heard.

He sat waiting in the kitchen with a knife not far off just in case. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when Keith walked through the front door.

"Where were you?" he asked trying to act like he had not been worried.

"Aw you miss me. Does that mean I have risen up on your list of people then?" Keith now giving the irritated teen a grin.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed." He is glad that nothing seem to be wrong so he can go back to sleep. But, before Ichigo reaches the stairs he stops when Keith's tone of voice grows from his usual playfulness to serious.

"Ichigo, we need to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end

Well? What do ya think?

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what? A bleach character will make an appearance and it's not who you think it is.

 **Warnings** **: Yaoi, this and that,** **mentions** **twinscest (yes I went there), and light sexual stuff but nothing really bad.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Bleach.**

* * *

"Ichigo we need to talk."

Keith's serious tone sound too loud in the small room. It had Ichigo gripping the door frame causing his knuckles to turn white. His breathing coming out harshly and erratic.

' _He knows, how does he know I never told any of them about my past_?'

"Ichigo"

' _Shit I don't need this right now_.'

"Ichigo!"

' _I can't have him knowing. I don't want to leave yet_.'

"ICHIGO!"

Keith's yell brought Ichigo out of his panic thoughts. He hadn't realized that he had fallen to his knees and blood had begun to dribble out of his mouth. He does see the panic look on Keith's face and he feels ashamed that he caused it.

"Sorry" came his whisper voice.

"Sorry? For what?" Keith was confuse, ' _why is he sorry?_ ' bending down to help Ichigo to his feet.

"Why are you sorry?" he ask out loud, "You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have sounded so serious and I guess I should have waited a bit, but we do really need to talk, but it can wait till tomorrow if you want."

Ichigo is quiet and Keith lets him be. They both stand in silence until Ichigo comes out of his thinking and sees that Keith is still holding his hand. Blushing a little he shakes their hands getting the other man's attention for him to let go.

Ichigo can't say that he isn't curious at what Keith has to say but he can't say that he's not wary. He feels that it's partly him that they will be talking about, but Keith seems to want to tell him something that is nonrelated to him.

"Um if you want I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say." He tentatively says, ' _damn it I sound like a girl talking to her crush, hell what is wrong with me._ '

"Oh ok but I can only tell my side, you will have to wait till later to hear about the others."

Only nodding Ichigo makes himself comfortable on the old worn out couch while Keith stands before kneeling down in front of him.

"Ok first tell me, what do you know of grim reapers?"

Ichigo doesn't know how to answer. His own questions buzz in his head. Seeing that Keith was waiting on him Ichigo answered that he didn't know what Keith meant.

"Ichigo I do know that you know what I'm meant. Please don't hide from me."

Ichigo wanted to comply he wanted to tell Keith everything that he's been through, but he was afraid. He was afraid that if Keith saw how much trouble Ichigo was Keith would get rid of him. He liked staying here, he like staying with the big loud lout, and he didn't want to give anything up.

"Ichigo you can tell me. I won't toss you aside." Again it was like the man could hear him, "all these years and you still don't trust us, me. Please Ichigo just this once please."

Ichigo wanted too so badly but his fear kept his mouth shut. He does trust Keith but only to a certain point.

' _Why did he have to ask me first? Why couldn't he just go on about his story_?'

"Hey Ichigo!"

' _Why_ '

"Ichigo!"

' _Why_ '

His thoughts stop when he feels Keiths' arms around him. The action freezes him until he relaxes in the man's embrace. Taking in the scent the feel of his arms everything that Ichigo could process and he enjoys the feeling.

"Heh if I knew you react to a hug each time you've panic I would've done this sooner." Keith said sounding slightly amused.

"Shut up" came Ichigos mumble reply.

Enjoying being held Ichigo snuggles further into the man's chest then releasing a content sigh as Keith started to rub soothing circles in his lower back.

"I was a substitute soul reaper."

Pausing to gather his thoughts and letting the words sink in before going on. Planning on only giving the short version of his story.

"I was a normal teenager who could see ghost. I had a family with two sisters and a father. I met Rukia, who was a soul reaper that was patrolling my town, who gave me the power to protect those I cherish. I never regretted my decision I never blame Rukia for changing my fate. She helped me save my friends before she was taken back to the soul society and her brother nearly kill me destroying the power that Rukia had given me."

Stopping again when Keith had tighten his hold and whispered curse. Ichigo took a breath then continued.

"I spent the next week getting my powers back with the help of Kisuke Urahara. With the help of some friends who also had powers we went to rescue Rukia. I met more people I could say that I tolerated and with their help we were shot through the barrier surrounding the Sereitiei. I fought people who later became friends and defeated all of them. Got Rukia but had to fight her brother, then nearly getting cut in half by a traitorous Captain who stage all of the events including Rukia's execution. He was after what was put inside of Rukia, then he disappears into a black void. His actions caused the soul society to go to war. After we came back I met a group that was just like me they trained me. A friend of mine was taken by the bastard and we went to rescue her. The war started while I was rescuing her. We won but at a price. I used a move that I was sure that I would lose my powers I lost consciousness, but woke up to see my sister's faces. We were in the vizards warehouse. I was still weak but I had my powers; nobody knew why I still had them, but I was secretly happy that I did. It turns out what was left of the ruling government had wanted to get rid of me, but the vizards and others got to me first and hid me and my sisters. I don't know what happen to my dad. We were about to leave the town and friends that I work so hard to protect when we were ambush. I played decoy so my sisters and the vizards could get away. I woke up in cell everything hurt like hell, but I was alive my powers were already sealed. Later I learned that there were soul reapers still loyal to me, but I knew that Central 46 would want to execute me. I don't know how, but one minute I hear the door to my cell open then next I'm on the streets in an unfamiliar city and the rest you know."

The room goes quiet as both men think everything over. Ichigo knows that he purposely left a few things out but there were just some things not meant to be shared. Keith however was more focus on Ichigo. After hearing what the younger man had said Keith now more than ever wants to beat the shit out of the ones who hurt his Ichigo.

' _Wait, his Ichigo_?'

Though the thought is not a bad one Keith can't entertain those kind now, but maybe later. Still thinking about the orangette Keith comes out of his thoughts and stares into guarded brown eyes.

"You have been through a lot huh?" getting a surprised look out of the younger man, "I want to help you Ichigo. I want to help get back what you have lost whether it be your powers or your family I want to help you."

"But I don't or need anyone's help. I don't want anyone else to get involved."

"Too late for that."

"Huh?"

"Well let's just say that we already made a move in your defense, but we have a way to undo the seal on you."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Welll ya see, when you were in the hospital a reaper saw you and said that you had a bounty out, so in your defense me, Maverick, and Damon argue the point. But don't worry that reaper won't even remember why he was in the hospital to begin with." Keith says proudly, "Did I mention that we have a way to undo your seal?"

Hoping that Ichigo will zone in on the last part but with the look that was being sent his way Keith braces for the temper that could explode.

"You idiot you took on a soul reaper by yourself are you nuts." Ichigos voice steady rising.

"Technically we gang up on him and Maverick scramble his memories." Keith trying to calm the orangette.

"Not what I meant." The orangette deadpans.

Ichigo goes to take a swing but surprises Keith by leaning up against him burying his face in his chest.

"Don't do it again." He commands his voice muffled by Keith's shirt.

Not sure if he should be shock or happy that Ichigo is clinging to him, Keith grins a little and runs his hand through the orange spikes.

"I really can't promise that, but how about I promise not to take on those who are stronger that me? Would that suffice?"

Feeling the nod from Ichigo, Keith smiles before rubbing the younger man's back enjoying the light hum that Ichigo emits. It's only a few minutes before Ichigo pushes away from Keith with a light rose tint on his cheeks.

"I know that you wanted to talk and it wasn't all about me, so what is your story."

Wishing that Ichigo would've stayed in his arms a bit longer he sighs.

"Yeah your right."

Getting comfortable on an old rocker Keith waits for Ichigo to take his seat before starting to talk. A distant look crosses his face.

"Well where to start?" leaning back and crossing his arms in thought Keith wanted to make sure that he explain this right.

"Ok first off I have an ability that hardens my skin and makes my punches and kicks stronger than normal. It's not much once you hear about Mavericks and Damon's, but it has worked well for me."

"Ok can you go into more detail?" Ichigo was curious he had never came across more people who can use other powers besides his friends.

"Oh um let's see, ah ok think of it as I can control the density of my skin. It allows me to either have diamond hard skin or I can make as strong as steel. Depending on which I chose I can usually survive lots of high impacts but I can still get hurt from them too." A depressing look filters across Keiths face but it's gone as quickly as it appeared.

"As for the power of my fist and legs, think of it as power build up."

"Power build up?" Ichigo tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Yeah I hold my power just behind my fist and if I use my legs I either hold it in my hips or the muscles in my lower leg. Depending on how much I hold back depends on how much force is exerted." Keith chuckled as a memory popped up. "Heh, I remember when I first used this ability. I was trying to hit Maverick and missed him by inches. I hit the tree that was behind him I had used so much force that my hit went through the first tree onto the next two. Needless to say we were all shocked, well not everyone, and it turns out my folks thought that it would happen sooner or later."

"Wait your parents knew? What about your brothers?" Ichigo was on the edge of his seat his curiosity getting the better of him.

' _Heh so cute_.'

Keith thought that Ichigo looked like a cute kitten he could almost see the ears twitch. With the way Ichigo was looking so adorable Keith couldn't help himself. He reached over and started to run his hand through orange locks then tracing the longest strand down to Ichigos neck. The action put Ichigo in a trance that had Keith wish that he could keep doing it. It became harder when Ichigo leaned into his hand instead of pulling away from him.

' _Hmm, must be more comfortable with me than I had thought_.'

Knowing that he had to stop sooner or later Keith pulled back his and then got up to go into the kitchen giving Ichigo time to come out of his little trance. He poured himself a shot of whiskey then tossing it back before going back to the living room as he grabs Ichigo a cup of water. When he enters the living room Keith can see that Ichigo is a bright shade or red and was a bit fidgety smirking that he was the one to cause the young man to fidget Keith walks over with a skip in his step before handing the cup of water to Ichigo then taking his own seat.

"Back to my story, yeah my parents knew so did my brothers and so did Aunt Jay. Apparently different abilities run in the family. Mine is the more common, while Maverick's and Damon's are rare. Theirs are mostly dealing with the eyes. Mine is more physical. Ricky doesn't have any supernatural abilities, but he can still see and hear things and he is a world class hacker that builds treehouses, and most likely has sex with Damon."

"HUH"

The blush that Ichigo had now roars back taking on a deeper shade that Keith thought that Ichigo would pass out.

"Yep they been going strong for about, well I think since they were 17 they think that no one knows but we have spotted then one time to many, so be careful when they just disappear ok."

Keith can see that Ichigo wasn't expecting that and truthfully he wasn't planning on telling him. It just slip out.

"It's not a problem is it?"

"Uh, no… I just never thought… of it that way."

Ichigo wish that the sofa would just swallow him up. He was so red with embarrassment that he felt light headed. Rubbing his hands over his face he quickly changes the subject.

"So your abilities are genetic?"

"Huh oh yeah, we get em from both sides of the family. There are exceptions like Ricky and Aunt Jay who, like I said, don't have any."

"You also said something about my seal?"

"Uh huh, that will take longer to tell and I need the others here. That old codger loves to screw with us and Maverick is the only one who knows how to interpret the old man's riddles, but that can wait till later." Keith yawns out

Their talk had lasted a good part of the night well into the early morning. He can see Ichigo trying to fight off sleep and figures that it wouldn't hurt to sleep in a bit. When Ichigo slumps down on the sofa Keith picks him up and carries him to his room turning off the alarm clock before heading to his own bed. As he closes the door he hears Ichigo start to talk in his sleep as he cocoon himself in the sheets. He catches his name but was unable to hear the rest. Chuckling at the orangettes cuteness he closes the door before whispering a good night as he heads to his room.

oOooOooOo

It's around noon when Ichigo is able to remove himself from his sheet cocoon. He wishes that Keith had woken him up but when he searches the house from he wonders if Keith had already left for the fields. At the thought that the man left him behind Ichigo only sighs, ' _He didn't need to let me oversleep, if he wanted to go out along he could have just said so_.' As Ichigo makes his way to the bathroom he hears snoring from Keith's room. Open the door quietly his cheeks are tinted with a light rose color drape across the bed with the sheets falling off the end clad only in his tight boxers was Keith. Blissfully sleeping unaware that Ichigo was getting an eye full of his very muscular body.

Hard lines with faded scars and Ichigo had to restrain himself from going over and tracing each. He was transfixed watching each muscle flex with Keiths breathing. But it's when he follows down to the man's boxers that has him stun and he can't take his eyes off what he was seeing.

' _No way, that… that can't be real. Is that… no it's not. Arrgh, how in the hell can he have one so big when it's not even erect_.'

Still staring Ichigo misses when Keith starts to stir, and it isn't till he hears chuckling that he shifts his eyes back up to the man's face. His rose tint is now a dark crimson.

"Like what ya see?" Keith says with a devilish smirk.

As if to make Ichigos red flooded face worse Keith flexes his torso deliberately moving it at just right the angle that had Ichigo eyes racking over every inch of expose skin. It's the sound of laughter that has Ichigo brought back to his senses his blush spreads over his body and taking notice of his own problem he slams Keith's door and hightailing it to the bathroom muttering curses with the sound of Keiths laughter echoing throughout the house.

Hearing the door slam Keith shakes off any remaining sleep as he slips into a pair of gym pants, then makes his way to the kitchen. He wouldn't be surprised of Ichigo was mad at him, but with the way the orangette was concentrating on him Keith couldn't help but tease.

' _Hehheh I'll find a way to make it up to him_.'

Pouring water into the coffee maker then pulling out the sugar and creamer Keith took stock of what they were low on.

' _sigh, we need just about everything food wise and I think that Ichigo wanted to get his hair trim; hmm I think that trip into town will be sooner rather than later_.'

Looking up as footsteps enter the kitchen Keith watches Ichigo make his way over to the coffee pot he notices that Ichigo makes sure to avoid him. Using his own cup to hide his smirk Keith couldn't help but want to tease the younger man more but he knew that Ichigo most likely would take offense. Instead Keith moves to a safer discussion.

"Ichigo," he calls out to the other man, "How about after we're done in the fields we head into town? We need to do some shopping and I think you said something about a haircut."

"Uh yeah sure." Came a slightly distracted reply.

"Did ya hear me? Ichigo?"

Silence. Thinking he try to get a reaction out of Ichigo Keith goes back to teasing.

"I think you're sexy and I loved how you stared at my body." He says as he leans back against the countertop giving Ichigo an unobstructed view of his chest and abs.

Again silence. Seeing at how that didn't work Keith gets right in Ichigos face to the point where their noses touch. Its then that Ichigo notices him and quickly jumps but instead of going back his feet tangle and he falls forward. Both are shock as their lips touch Ichigo too stun to even blush. It's not a light touch, because of the fall Ichigo and Keith's lips collide with enough force that both gasp in surprise that they kiss each other with open mouths. They lay frozen on the floor neither moving until Keith pushes Ichigo off him and helps the younger man up. He is shoved out of the way as Ichigo darts back to his room leaving Keith still stun in the kitchen.

His body frozen as he tries to process everything. His mind going a mile a minute with thoughts on what just happen. He can't say that he didn't enjoy that or how Ichigo felt lying on top of him compared to the other times that they came into contact but he isn't sure where to go from here. It isn't till he comes out of his thoughts that he sees that he is in front of Ichigos door.

In his room Ichigo had slid down after shutting his door and bury his face in his hands. He can't believe that happen. He can't believe how good it felt and not just the kiss. The feel of Keiths skin how it move underneath him when Keith push him up and the feel of something else for the brief time he straddle the man's hips. But what really got him was how it felt right. Just being in the man's arms or even in his presence felt like something more than friend or familial feelings. Ichigo thoughts swirl around his brain as he weighs his own feelings. It's when there's a knock at the door that he finally figures it out.

' _God I think I'm fallen for Keith_.'

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Keith's thoughts end at the same conclusion.

oOooOooOo

The drive into town was awkward to say the least. Neither man said anything about what happen earlier and now both were giving each other side glances. Ichigo would glance every so often but each time he would get a light tint to his face. Keith was busy watching the road he even tried to start a conversation but the words dying before they left his mouth. So instead of talking the cab of the truck remained silent until they enter the city limits.

 _cough_ "Ichigo, are you going to the barbers first?" Keith asked breaking the silence.

"Uh yeah." Ichigo answer but was looking everywhere but Keith.

"Ok how about we meet up at me store. The way we can go to the grocery store together." Keith again wanting to keep the other talking asked, as he pulled into a parking space shutting the engine off then turning to watch the other as he answer.

"Sounds good." Ichigo says before rushing out of the vehicle and down the sidewalk.

Sighing before heading across the street to his place of business Keith to his horror saw the platinum blond that has been hounding him. Not wanting to have to deal with her Keith makes his way to the back entrance before locking himself in his office.

It's an hour later that Ichigo comes through the door. The chime can be heard through the buildings walls. He is then directed to the back by the clerk before nodding and heading towards the back. Ichigo was about to knock on the door by unfortunately he is run over by a big breasted platinum blond who gives him a dirty look before she starts to pound on the door.

"Keith I know that you're in there. Please come out I really want to talk to you." She says in a high pitch voice.

It grates on Ichigos nerves as he lifts himself up off the floor. When the door still remains close he walks to the front before dialing Keith's cell number. Not having to wait long before the man picks up.

"Ichigo man am I ever glad to see you." Came Keith's frustrated voice, "Meet me outside ok but don't let the harpy catch ya leaving. I don't want her to be following us k."

Ichigo making sure that he was in front of one the surveillance cameras gave a wave before heading back outside and made his way over to one of the many benches out of the store windows view. Not long after Keith came speed walking by grabbing the surprised orangette as he went. He didn't stop till they were inside the grocery store.

"Whew, glad we ditch her." He mock as he wiped his forehead.

Ichigo silently chuckle at the elder man's predicament. He never had to deal with women like that and he is glad that she turned her nose up at him.

"Who is she by the way?" again his curiosity getting the best of him.

Grabbing a cart before heading down the aisles Keith tilted his head in thought.

"Well" he began as he started to throw stuff in the buggy, "She is the daughter of one of the local rich folks, her dad owns a rival logging company and her mom was an interior designer. They divorce sometime later. But for some reason her old man got it in his head that we would sell our land naturally we told him to get lost, but the ass kept coming back. He started throwing his daughter at Maverick, then at one of the twins before hitting on the other, and now it's my turn. Since I won't nothing to do with her I completely forgot her name. But for some reason she thinks I'm playing hard to get even though I have told her that I like men. I figure she's one of them folks that think that I can be cured if a pretty enough woman is put in front of me. Ha jokes on them." Laughing at his own joke Keith puts his arm around Ichigo holding him in a possessive manner. "If you ever see her and your by yourself you can either ignore her or if you have to you can teach her a lesson. Personally I rather see her be put down a couple pegs. Know what I mean?"

Humming in thought Ichigo calmly walks the aisles getting stuff that's on the list and not doing what Keiths always doing, throwing everything and anything in the cart. He starts to feel as if there's someone watching him. Looking every which way and seeing no one he goes back to shopping, but the feeling is persistent. It's when they spilt up that Ichigo sees the blond hair and blindingly neon green blouse in the corner of his eye. At first, he ignore her then he tried to get as much distance as possible when that didn't work he tried to lose her and when that didn't work his temper fared. Ichigo waited till Keith met up with him in the frozen food section making sure that the tramp was watching Ichigo grab the back of Keith's neck and with a surprised amount of strength brought him down and gave him a deep kiss.

Keith was too surprise to move, Ichigo was kissing him and he loved it. Wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist Keith bares down on the orangette. Aware of the other shoppers watching but not really caring Keith makes the kiss last until they pull away for air. The orangette is a red face panting daze looking sexy mess, and Keith wanted to get back home as quick as possible and do more than kiss. However he's a gentlemen he can wait, for now he pulls Ichigo along and heads straight for the cash registered before Ichigo can utter a word. Tossing the bags in the back and waiting for Ichigo to buckle up it's not long before Keith is roaring out of the parking lot.

In the rear view mirror Ichigo can see a pair of blue eyes glaring at the trucks taillights. The she thing hate filled gaze promising pain which only made the orangette smirk before realizing what he did and in front of a store full of people. Groaning as he tried to bury his face in his hands as he sinks lower in the seat Ichigo's thoughts go crazy.

' _I did it again. In public. Damn it_.'

What usually is an hour drive seems to take longer as the fact sinks in that Ichigo made the first move. Ichigo plans to have a long talk with Keith once they get back, and its more to do with this sort of kind of budding relationship that. While he knows Keith is gay he isn't so sure of himself with all the drama back home he never gave it any thought, and now he is sharing a home with a man that he kissed twice now and loved it. Sighing Ichigo hopes that when they get back he can say what he wants to say right the first time.

Coming upon the road leading to the house it doesn't take long for either man to notice that something was different. As the house came in to view they saw something big sitting on the front porch. What was a black brown mass grew into a furry brown wolf the size of Great Dane. Keith not taking any chances has Ichigo wait in the truck. But before the words leave his mouth Ichigo is already out the door.

"Whoa that's a huge dog. I didn't know you had one." He says in a slightly lower voice.

"Ichigo I don't own one and neither does my brothers." Keith answer at the same volume.

Getting in front of the younger man effectively putting himself between the animal and Ichigo, Keith levels the weapon that was hidden beneath the truck seat.

"Go on now get!" he yells

The wolf doesn't move. It only watches the two humans as though as they were something needing to be study. It only yawns at Keith's threat and instead keeps one yellow eye on Ichigo. Standing up and shaking its fur the wolf trots down the steps and stopping a good distance from the protective Keith.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" comes a low baritone, "I am here to make a request."

Both men where shock but for different reasons. Keith couldn't believe his ears, the animal just talk and it knew Ichigo. Confuse was an understatement and it only got worse when he heard Ichigo.

"Captain Komamura!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Hoped you like it.

Was anyone expecting Komamura?

Is yes then yay.

If not then ya'll are good guessers.

Anyway if you feel like it please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who have review I really like them. It's like a little present just waiting to be open.

 **Warning:** **yaoi, violence, this and that, mild stuff, and so forth.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything that has to do with bleach.**

* * *

"I have a request Ichigo Kurosaki." Komura calmly said sitting low to the ground as much as his new appearance allowed.

Ichigo for the life of him couldn't believe that the Captain of squad seven was here and asking him for something. He was also more than specious of why said captain was here in the first place.

' _I mean soul society was and still is trying to kill me. What is Captain Komura doing here and how did he find me?_ '

Now more than ever wishing for the familiar weight of his zanpakuto and that he could see spirits, Ichigo tenses his body ready in case he needed to start defending himself from those he could not see.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I mean no harm." Komura states, "I have been place in the same category as you when it comes to the soul society. Because of my appearance I was placed under arrest. I complied, I did to wish for my squad to suffer."

Hearing that bit of information still didn't settle Ichigo, for all he knew this was a clever ploy to make him trust the Captain. After all he didn't know this captain in particular as well as the others.

"I think this should be continued inside." Keith said as he started leading Ichigo into the house still putting himself between the young man and the wolf. No matter is Ichigo knew him Keith didn't trust the canine. "Wouldn't won't uninvited guest to see us talking to a wolf and start asking unwanted questions."

"Make yourself at home uh Komura right?" Keith turns questionably to the wolf who only nodded before settling down in the middle of the room. He can't help but think anything less of the being setting in his living room.

"Yes ex captain of squad seven of the goti thirteen." The wolf being said without moving his mouth.

"Riiight, you two go ahead and start talking I'm getting a beer. You want one too Ichigo?" Keith shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah make it two, I think I'm gonna need it." Ichigo yells back, flopping down on the coach pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back to Komura. "So, you got jailed for being different? And it took them this long to do it? How long have you been part of the goti thirteen?"

"To start off, I only a few people who knew what I had looked like before I discarded my helmet. And central 46 could only do so much when the head captain kept a close eye on me. They only made their move when Head Captain Yamamoto disappeared and has put their own puppet in as head captain. They had been removing those who were loyal to the Head Captain. You and I were just the easiest targets for now. I am not sure how long before others find themselves in similar situations."

By the time the Komura had finish Keith had come back with more than six beers, and now there was only two left. The story was depressing and Keith knew that soon he may have to trust the canine being, but first Komura was getting a once over by Damon and Maverick just to be on the safe side. From what he has heard so far Keith isn't letting anything that has the remote possibility of causing harm near Ichigo or his family. But he knew that Ichigo was thirsty for information on any of his friends and the wolf was currently the only one who could give it, so Keith will wait until he can talk to the canine alone.

"What about your squad? I can't imagen that they would allow you to be jailed." Ichigo asked

"Yes my lieutenant as well as my entire squad, who acted against my orders, broke me out of my cell. However whoever were my jailers had me drug, so I wasn't sure who had helped me until I awoke in this gigai with a note tied to my paw. I imagen that Kisuke Urahara supplied the body, I feel quiet degraded in it." He said with his ears drooping and huffing the last bit to show his irritation earning a quiet chuckle from Ichigo and Keith.

Sighing as he was getting up from his chair Keith walks to the kitchen its then that his cell phone buzzes to life. Checking the caller I.D. and seeing that it's Maverick. Keith moves towards the back door.

"I'm going out for a bit ok."

He yells as he opens the back door before it slams shut. He only stands there for about a minute before walking off in no plan direction. Hitting the green call button Keith quickly yanks the phone from his ear as a trio of loud voices scream from its speakers. Ricky being the loudest.

' _Damn why must they connect their calls like that. It's annoying.' He thought before hitting the speaker phone.'_

"Will yawl stop yelling I can't make out what ya are saying!"

Quiet was the only thing his phone emits until Maverick clears his throat.

"Keith we were only calling to check in on you. We felt something strange not too long ago." Maverick calmly stated as if the headache they had given Keith was no big deal.

"Yea, we were concern since your other call sounded urgent." Ricky said sulkily that Keith can almost see the pout on his older brother's face.

Heaving out a loud sigh that sounded more like an irritated huff, Keith really couldn't blame his brothers for their actions.

"Look it's just that it has gotten tense here and I have no idea how to handle it. Not to mention all the crap that the old man said we have to do. I need yawl to come by its better it ya see it for yourselves. Plus there are some things best left behind doors."

"If that is what you think is best then. But what has you so tense in the first place." Asked Maverick

"It Ichigos past isn't it?" came Damons almost quiet voice. "Someone from his past has shown up right?"

Keith stares at the phone in shock. He knew Damon can see things that normally no one can but to even know that much in just a short amount of time.

"That's way too freaky bro. how did you even know that? I just met the dog, err, person. I think he is a person. Hell I can't tell." Keith shouts as he drags his hand down his face.

"Well let's just call him a puppy. Make sure that he gets all his shots and-

"Shut Up Ricky!" Keith shouted into the phone.

"Sheesh, don't shoot off like a rocket bro I was just kidding." Ricky mutter

"Why you-

"I think it would be best if we all met up at our house and finish this discussion there. We can also keep an eye on Ichigo and guest, if that's alright with you Keith?" Damon cut in after snatching the phone from Ricky.

"Fine" Keith huffs out. Closing his cell he hops in the ATV and drives off in the direction of the twin's tree house

oOooOooOo

(Back in the living room—Keiths house)

After Keith left the living room was silent, until Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Um Captain Komura? Have you heard anything about the Vizards or my family and friends?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"No I have not. But I doubt that they have been taken."

Ichigo leans back and lets out a weary sigh.

"That's good." Relief making Ichigo go warm at the thought that those he knew where still safe.

"However, before I was arrested I did happen to overhear that two of your human friends were with the group that went after you."

"What?" Ichigo asked the relief he had felt now felt like ice water had been dump on him.

"Yes, if I heard right it was the girl and the Quincy."

The news sends Ichigo out of his seat and grabbing Komura tightly.

"And Chad? What about Chad?" Ichigo shouted as he started to shake the wolf desperation crossing his face.

Komura even though that boys grip wasn't strong it still caused him to wince, but mostly from shock at how fast the boy leap on him as his worry for his friend raised.

"I do not know." He didn't know what else to say all he heard were rumors and Komura felt that Ichigo deserved more than just rumors. His gigai didn't allow much room for comforting others but with nothing else coming to mind he leans forward and nuzzles the orangette.

Ichigo stilled this was not something he had ever expected from the Captain of squad seven. But he accepts the offer of what little comfort. In the back of his mind he wishes that Keith was still here to give him comfort. The moment doesn't last long and Ichigo gets up to head out to the porch, he felt like some fresh air was needed.

"Want to join me on the porch Captain Komura?" Ichigo ask holding the screen door open.

"You know that I am not a Captain anymore." The wolf says not really answering but was heading out with the orangette.

"Your point." Ichigo says it as more of a statement then a question as he plants himself on the porch swing then turning sideways and reclined back with is feet up on the swing handle.

Conceding to what the boy meant Komura laid down under the swing with his head in his paws. It isn't long before a noise causes him to lift up his head. Ichigo catching the movement first looked at the wolf then following his line of sight. What Komura heard, Ichigo saw. Coming down that dirt road was a cloud of dust that only can be made by a fast moving car. Ichigo knew it wasn't Keith and he can take a good guess that it wasn't anybody else he knew.

' _Who could it be_?' he wonder as he got out of his reclined position and walked down the last few steps with Komura not far behind him. He got degusted when the car stop and a dyed blond stepped out. She was wearing an outfit that left nothing to the imagination with hooker heels and a push-up bra, yeah anyone with eyes could tell what undergarment she was wearing, and seem to have started adding orange streaks to her blond hair. When she turned to Ichigo she started to walk with a sway before stopping right in front of him.

"Well I see that you're here, can you please go get Keith I must speak with him." she says with a dismissive wave of her hand and started to go through her i-phone.

Ichigo just looked at her like she was nuts. He only goes back up to the swing and starts to swing it back and forth enjoying the look of anger on the woman's face.

"Excuse me, I believe I gave you an order."

"Yeah what about it?" Ichigo says stuffing his hands in his pockets as he leans against the post.

"…excuse me? Hun do you know who I am?" she ask with a tilt of her hips and holding her head high looking down her nose.

"No I don't, and I don't care either." Ichigo sits on the step putting his chin in his hand and giving the woman a bored look.

"I am the daughter of Luray Maxima and the future faience of Keith Anderson and your new boss." She smiles triumphantly

"Oh really, hate to break it to ya but I really doubt your anything to Keith much less my boss."

Ichigo smirks at the impressive shade of red the woman sports. He starts to pet Komura, who watches the exchanges silently, waiting to see what the woman does next. And he isn't disappointed.

"I know for a fact that Keith already has someone and it ain't you plus I know that he would never sell his or his brothers land." Ichigo turns his head away from the woman as he talks and gives Komura his full attention. Running his hand over the wolf's head right between the ears. He whispers to him to play along for a bit.

"Oh and how would a delinquent like you know? With that bad dye job you must be desperate for attention, what couldn't make on the street corners so you gave a sad story to one gullible guy and think that you be able to jump in bed and get his money? His land? Please boy I can offer him so much more then you." She squares her shoulders and places both hands on her hips thinking that she's won. But she is surprised when Ichigo only laughs.

"Ahhahaha oh that's rich. Where did all that come from? Hehheh" Ichigo laughs out, huffing could be heard from the wolf that could be thought of as laughing but he ignores it for now, getting himself under control he coughs a bit before looking back at the infuriated woman. "Hate to break it to ya but this" he points to his hair, "Is natural and as for me being a hooker sorry but Keith found me in a snow bank and I tried to run from him not to him. Get your facts straight. And I can say that you have nothing that that man needs nor wants, I already give him enough that he only notices me."

Ichigo whispers into Komura's ear before standing up and walking to a fuming female. He gets just a few inches from her bumper before turning fully in her direction.

"I think it's time for you to leave, wouldn't want your nails to get dirty now would we?" Ichigo says sarcastically.

"You…you two bit male hussy, you'll regret this. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"No hun you have no idea who you're messing with and if you had plans of sending any goons be prepared to receive them back bloody and broken caused I am no slouch." Ichigo says his smirk growing as he crosses his arms. Komura starts to growl pushing the point home that anything done by the woman would be a bad idea.

The woman shaking with rage takes two steps toward Ichigo raises her hand making a claw before sending down towards the man face, only to have it caught by the one she was striking at. Ichigo looking bored tosses the woman's arm back making her stumble into her car. She gives one last venomous stare before slamming the car door and driving off.

"That was the most unpleasant female that I have met." Komura huffs out scratching behind his head.

"Yeah, I bet she'll send some goons to deal with me." Stretching his arms above his head hearing a cracks before grinning. "Oh well, at least I'll get some exercise, it's been awhile since I had to fight anybody."  
"You do realize that she means you harm right?"

"Yes, I would appreciate if this little encounter stayed between us. I don't won't Keith to worry."

"You care for him huh?" Komura says as Ichigo heads towards the door.

"It isn't just that," Ichigo mutters as a blush tints his face, "If he were to find out he would try to keep me isolated up here and I like going into town every now and then."

"Ah a protective alpha then." Komura says nodding his head as if he understood.

"…right lets go with that…I need to start making dinner let's go in." Ichigo wanting to change to subject leaves the wolf captain outside but he leaves the door prop open in case the canine wanted to stay out longer.

' _An interesting person you are Ichigo Kurosaki_.' Komura thinks before walking in and using his tail to shut the screen door.

oOooOooOo

A few hours later Keith made his way home. The conversation that the four brothers had still fresh in his mind. They hadn't gotten anywhere concerning the wolf or what the old man wanted, since the bastard has now disappear again, Keith figure that he would just pop up when he thought they needed it not when they wish him to pop in. the only good thing that has happen is that Ichigos coughing subsided.

"Hopefully it'll stayed that way till the seal is removed. I don't want to find out what could happen if we are rushed to undo it before that old codger stated." Keith mutter out loud.

From what his brothers were able to get out of the old man before he disappeared was that they had to have Ichigo at the cave on the night of the full moon. If they were to do it before or after, well, it was only implied on that it would be a very bad thing.

Sighing again Keith hopes that everything will be squared away before too long, he doesn't won't things to spill over outside the farm. And if he can guess he knows that Ichigo wouldn't want it to happen like that either.

Thinking of the orange hair man Keith frown turns into a smile. When Ricky had showed, through the surveillance cameras Keith had placed years ago, what had happen during his absence with that blond thing Keith couldn't be prouder or happier. He hoped that what Ichigo said might be true and that it meant that Keith had a chance. He can't deny that the younger man is attractive and he can't deny that he has feelings towards Ichigo. The only problem Keith can see is if the orangette feels that same way.

The sight of his house came into view, Keith figured that he'll abide Ichigos request of him not knowing anything of Ichigos encounter earlier in the day. So Keith walks in with a smile on his face acting completely ignorant of everything.

"Honey I' m Home!" he bellows

He catches a flying cup aimed at his face.

"Oh Ichi don't be mean, I'm sorry for taking too long but I had to finalized the big get to gather."

"Stow it" came an irritated reply. "What get to gather?" Ichigo asked

Looking at the wolf and deciding to just go with it Keith beams at the orangette.

"Well there's good news and some great news with side effects, which you want to hear first?"

"Just get on with it!" a tick forming on the orangettes head. Ichigo wasn't really I in the mood for word games.

"Ok, ok look." Keith says seriously, "You'll be able to get that seal undone soon. In fact it'll be done in about a couple of days."

"Really!" a hopeful look crosses Ichigos face.

"You have a way to get Kurosaki his powers back?" Komura asked sounding skeptic

"In a way but Ichigo, there may be side effects if we do this early or later so I asked that you be patient." Keith warned.

Keith watches the younger man as every emotion fly across his face. He is happy for him but Keith hopes that he isn't getting the boys hopes to high.

"I don't care, if I can protect everyone again then it'll be worth it." Ichigo quietly said.

Silence envelops the room the only sound is the bubbling of water on the stove. Keith wants to argue with Ichigo tell him that he should care tell him that even if he got the power to do what he wished that if he suffer then others would suffer too. But Keith knows that no argument would deterred Ichigo, he can see it hear in his voice. Keith knowing this will do what he can even if he must knock the boy out to keep him safe he would do it. Ichigo may hate him but Keith rather have Ichigo alive and hate him then dead.

"I think that you need to think it over Kurosaki, now is not the time to be reckless." Komura cut in causing Keith to come out of his thoughts.

Keith is glad that the wolf man said that, he sure that if he had said anything like it Ichigo might have taken it wrong but coming from the wolf it doesn't sound like he was being condescending. However, looking at Ichigo, Keith can see that the young man has already made his choice.

"Ichigo your pot is overflowing." Keith said changing the subject.

When Ichigos back is turn he gives Komura a look gesturing with his head for the wolf to follow him.

"Hey Ichigo I have to check something out at the barn, Komura is coming with me, be back in a sec." he yells out

"Kay" came a retuning yell from the kitchen.

It's silent walk to the barn. A million thoughts run through Keiths head, it's when they enter the run down looking darn that Keith turns to Komura.

"Alright I got a few things to say, first off I still don't trust you fully." Stopping the wolf from interrupting him, "Secondly, if any harm comes to Ichigo and you are responsible, I will personally kill you, and third I will admit that I need your help keeping an eye on him. Finally I know about what happen today and I want you to stay with him when I'm not around. I am putting a lot of trust in you so don't blow it."

"I give you my word that Ichigo Kurosaki will be unharmed by me or any who are my allies. I appreciate the trust you place in me." Komura said bowing a little.

"Don't think much on it I just need the extra help and having someone who knows him from before will help—

 _BANG_

"What the hell?" Keith said, "That sounded like it came from the house."

 _BAM BANG_

"Ichigo!"

Before Komura could say anything Keith was out of the barn like a shot racing towards the house.

oOooOooOo

(a few seconds before)

Ichigo heard the door slam following the sounds of feet and toe nails. He has a feeling of what Keith would want with the ex-wolf captain, but he'll let them deal with it. Going back to the pot in front of him he slips into his thoughts slowly stirring the sauce.

It doesn't feel long when he hears the screen door screech.

"Keith, Komura, your back already?"

Hearing nothing Ichigo puts his spoon down he walks out of the kitchen.

"Supper is almost ready. If you wouldn't mind could you get—oof"

A fist slams in his face forcing him back against the wall. Two hands grab his throat and started to squeeze. Grappling with the hands on his throat Ichigo tries to free himself but the man's face is out of reach from his own hands. Giving up on that Ichigo goes for the next thing in reach, a piece of frame from a picture that been hanging. Gripping it tightly he thrust it in the man's arms stabbing him deeply and causing him to be let go. The man is cursing up a storm as Ichigo jumps up and knocks the man to the floor and started to slam him with punches going for any exposed area. The man weighs more than him so he shouldn't ne that surprise when he is thrown off but he ducks when a fist aims for his head again. He sends his own fist and kicks when the man goes down again Ichigo rushes to the phone trying to get a hold of Keith. Before he dials out a sharp pain in his chest causes him to stop. He falls to the floor as coughs forces their way out of his throat. From the corner of his eye Ichigo sees that man get up and draw something from his back pocket. He instantly ducks when a loud bang. It's only his own luck that the shot misses him and hits the wall instead. Trying to catch his breath Ichigo finds he can't move, the man readies another shot and Ichigo thinks that this is too ironic.

'I fight over power mantic and survive only to die by a robber with a gun, tch, figures.'

He barely hears the gun go off and black start to fills his vison. When he is about to go under he sees Keith fly in the room and decking the man so hard that the man flies into the wall causing a hole. Ichigo tries to move but a firm and gentle hand keeps him down. He can see Keith's lips move but hears nothing, Ichigo wishes that he can say something but see slips into unconsciousness.

"Ichigo! Ichigo stay awake! Ichigo!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings** **: Yaoi, this and that.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

The bedroom was quiet save for the sallow breathing of the bed's occupant. The man's orange hair a sharp contrast to his pale skin that was once tan his breathing shallow with only a hitch every now and then to show that he felt any pain. At the man's bedside sat a lone figure who had one hand clasp around the other as if to send warmth into the cold body in front of him.

Keith Anderson has not left Ichigo's side for the last two days. He refuses to move in the event of Ichigo waking. The only good thing that had come out of all this was the Ichigo hadn't been shot by his assailant, but the seal caused more damage which resulted in his current condition. Keith snorted at the lie the goon gave, and the expression he showed once Ricky said that he had evidence was a small consolation to what the brothers had plan for the tramp who dared strike at Ichigo. Of course assuming that Maverick can keep Keith from killing the bitch before then. There are many places to hide a body in these woods. For now, the problem of the seal is foremost in his mind. They missed the time to do the ritual and the next time that they can do it would be too late for Ichigo. So now Keith has to choose whether to wait or to take the chance of side effects and go ahead now, neither are good and the only difference is, is which one has the highest survival rate. Which if one where to look closely, would see no difference.

 _Creak_

Looking behind him Keith can make out the red hair and the tall form of both maverick and Damon.

"Keith you're not helping anyone if you do not go and eat." Maverick chided

"At least let one of us sit while you rest. Ichigo would worry if he saw you like this." Damon added.

"No, it's my fault that this happen." Keith says as he turns back to the prone form in bed.

 _SMACK_

The sound resonating throughout the room and Maverick had hit hard, with his fist, enough that Keiths head had snap harshly causing him to fall from his seat. He glares at his older brother from the floor, but he shrinks back when Maverick give his own glare back.

"Now listen you idiot. How in the hell was this your fault. Last I heard it wasn't anybody's fault. Yes it was the ones who gave Ichigo that seal fault for making him sick that he had trouble defending himself. It was that rich assholes fault that his bitch of a daughter is too stupid to catch the hint that you don't want nothing to do with her and it's her fault that Ichigo ended up in bed because he had to define himself until you came and finish the guy off. Where in that do you see anything that was your fault? This is your home and normal people usually don't expect things like this happening in their home."

Maverick pants his own anger almost spent. He flops down next to Keith bringing his head to lay on his shoulder as Damon kneels in front of him.

"Keith you are not the only one doing the blame game. Ricky is also blaming himself." Stopping Keith from interrupting him by covering the man's mouth, "Yes he blames himself his reasons are that he should've seen it happening before it ever started, he should've seen the unknown car drive up, and he should've call either one of us of the sheriff but he didn't because he can't watch the surveillance twenty four seven. He is only human. Right now he is in his man cave watching everything so we can bust that bastard family who been nothing but trouble and when his done I'm sure that they want have enough money to even go to the dollar store for cheap toilet paper. So please don't make us put you in another bed because we are already doing that to Ricky. Ichigo is going to need you and you have to be well in order to help him. Okay?"

Keith stays silent and his brothers think that they will have to knock him out, but before that happens Keith starts to move.

"Fine but I'm sleeping in here."

"That's fine I'll stay here until you get back. Later I'll be going to town, someone called Aunt Jay so she'll be up soon. I suspect that she will give her own advice, she wasn't happy over what happen." Damon calmly stated

"As long as she goes give her advice to Ricky first, and I better call him too." Keith said as he ambles out of Ichigos room. Only bumping into walls every now and then.

Maverick looks to Damon, who only sighs

"No matter how old he gets he still acts like our little brother."

"Yes, so that means that we have to keep an eye on him and of course Ichigo as well."

Damon nods and takes his seat by the bed as Maverick fallows Keith into the living room.

oOooOooOo

(Living room)

Keith had every intention to eat quickly but Maverick, being the wiser older brother, forcefully push Keith in a chair before putting a half sandwich and a bowl of leftover soup in front of him. Maverick gives is brother a smirk as he takes the chair in front of him and leans back. Keith rolls his eyes, he hates being treated like a child but he knows that his brothers do this because they love him. in their own twisted way.

"Ya know, you don't have to watch my every single move. Right?" Keith said

"Oh I know. Just as I know that if I don't you won't take care of yourself. You always do this when you get overemotional. But unlike last time you have someone still living who needs you so you can't do what ya did last time." Maverick's tone grew serious, "Ichigo may not live through this."

"I'm aware." Keith got out before going silent focusing more on his food then on what could happen to the young man lying in bed.

"We could always try to wait it out till the next full moon." Maverick push

"No, I am not willingly to take the chance that something else will go wrong."

Keith being quick with his reply that Maverick had to sit back a bit. He watched everything his brother did trying to get a read on him. Keith had gotten better at hiding how he feels since he's been in the military and Maverick has had to find new ways to read his lit brother. He knew when Keith started to like Ichigo more than brotherly love but didn't want to interfere in cast that it was only a onetime thing. But as the years went by he could see how both gravitated towards each other. He hope that they do fall in love. Now however, it seems that life like being a bitch.

"Well if that's how ya feel. I'll try to get the old man and see what we need to do from here."

The room is silent as both brothers go in deep thought. It's not till Keith has the spoon near his lips when a hand smacks his head hard enough to send it into his bowl and splashing his soup all over the table.

"Heheheheh, still being a dunce boy? Need to work on yer sensing, heheheheheh" a deep voice laughs behind Keith.

"Damn you old bastard ya don't go behind people while their eating and whack them." Keith growls before turning to punch the person who snuck up on him.

His fist is caught by a surprising grip. Keith glares at the old hermit who was smiling. Affectionately called many manes by the brothers the old hermit never gives out his real name. He stands at a 5'1 with a bit of muscle with shaggy gray brown hair with a small bread beady blue eyes cover by huge eyebrows. Despite being in his eighties the hermit was very strong and agile and had taken each boy under his wing when their abilities manifested.

"Miss you I did las full moon. Young orange now in trouble so I come to you. I see that he cannot wait. So we must go tonight and see what happens. But young buck you must tell him what you want when he wakes. You have to accept all parts of him. You understand." The hermit lean into Keiths face giving him a stern tone like a father would a son.

Keith wasn't sure what the old man meant when he said that he needed to accept all parts of Ichigo but he already knew that he didn't want to let the orange hair man go. He nods to show that he was listening. The old man smiles before leaping back and heads out the back door.

"Come tonight when the moon is high bring all who will shield and all who will heal." Was the last thing heard as the hermit walked out of the house.

Keith looks to Maverick for a translation.

"He means come to the cave at midnight, everyone has to come to keep unwanted guest from brothering Ichigo as whatever the old man does helps him undo the seal, and I think he means bring things to would be beneficial to Ichigo afterwards."

"Why doesn't he just say that?" Keith exasperatedly asked

Maverick only shrugs before turning to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"After I'm done here, Damons staying with you, but I am going to check up on Ricky. We left Komura with him but I think the wolf can only do so much before Rick kicks him out." Maverick says as Keith exits the room.

"Fine, send him here if that happens." Keith says nonchalantly

"Okay. Get some sleep lit brother you look like shit." Maverick teases

Keith only flips his brother off before heading down the hall. Maverick snickers as he shuts the front door.

oOooOooOo

Tap tap taptaptaptap tap taptap tap tap tap click

"Ahhhhh finished." Ricky says as he leans back in his chair before shutting off his laptop.

Komura looked up from the floor to the sound of Ricky's voice.

"Is it necessary for you to hand out justice? Why not let the authorities deal with it?" he ask with a tilt of his head.

"Well I could do that but I feel that they wouldn't suffer enough. That bitch has to pay for what happen."

"I see." Komura says matter of factually, "Kurosaki has become important to you?"

"As to that it's more like he's part of the family and he is important to Keith, like really important if you catch my drift." Ricky suggestive tone would make the wolf blush if his gigai would allow it.

"I see." Komura said as he stood and followed Ricky out of his room.

"When Keith brought the kid home I was sure that he had lost his mind, and given the first chance that kid would bolt. I'm glad that I was wrong this time."

"I'm surprised that Kurosaki accepted help, from what I understood he was not one to accept it so readily." Komura was quite puzzle on how these people all but tamed the orange head.

"Oh he didn't just accept it. It was more like he didn't have much choice. Keith can be quite stubborn, so when Ichigo told him to fuck off Keith pick him up and tossed him in his truck then let the terroir that is our aunt scare him into submission. It was very entertaining to watch."

Their conversation continues into the living room of the treehouse that was Ricky's and Damon's home. They had built it to almost resemble the Swiss Family Robinsons tree house but not so big. It consisted of three separated rooms connected by bridges, one was the living room and kitchen and one was the bedroom. Ricky had one all to himself. Off to the side was Damon's office on one of the lower branches. Komura was impressed that humans could build such things, but when he looked over the railing when he first arrived he preferred to stay on the ground. It was different then when he was standing on footholds made of raishi.

"Ichigo did not wish to bring trouble to your family. He seems to care more for others then himself, a good quality to have."

"True, true but it can also be one quality that can caused the most trouble. Has anyone told how Keith found him or that he got hit by a car when saving a mother and son?"

"No, I have yet to know much since I arrive."

"Well it was like this-

"I think that this story will have to wait until after tonight Ricky." Maverick said cutting off his brother. "The old man stop by, we have to take Ichigo to the cave tonight and you," he says looking at Komura, "are to come with us. It seems that there is more room for error since this going to be different then if we did this on the night of the full moon."

"Aw bro come on its not like I can be much help anyway." Ricky says sullenly

"Never the less you need to get some sleep you conniving revenge can wait another day."

"Oh I'm done with that, I was working on Ichi's Christmas gift and I found a clue to their whereabouts." Ricky frown turned to a large smile at the thought of what he found.

"Their?" Komura asked curiously.

Ricky only grin and snickers.

"Heheheh, it's a secret."

Sighing at his brothers antics Maverick grabs Ricky by the wrist and drags him out of the tree house and down to the his ATV. Komura silently follows.

"We'll be staying at Keiths until tomorrow, hopefully everything goes right."

"Don't jinx us bro, once you say something like that something always goes wrong or it gets weird." Ricky said almost like he was sulking at being drag like a child.

"I'm aware that's why I would like, if you wouldn't mind Mr. Komura, if you and Komura would guard the cave entrance. I and Damon will be inside helping the old man. Keith is the only one made for fighting so he will be taking the brunt of any attack." Maverick says seriously.

"Fine, fine I get it okay. Don't worry so much bro everything is going to be alright. Why I'm sure Ichi is going to surprise us to the point where we might have to lock him up in the house just to keep him out of trouble. Hehheh Keith is going to have a heart attack before he gets the chance to confess his feelings to the little firecracker."

Maverick ignores Ricky in favor of watching the path that they were driving on. Komura for his part begins to wonder if he should've stayed in the woods with the other wolves. But he figures that he could at least help the young vizard get back his power, at least for now this family may dive him back out into the wilds before long.

oOooOooOo

A red harvest moon looks out over a quiet forest. No animal sounds are heard, an eerie wind breezes through the tall pines that cast darken shadows on the forest floor. The figures below the moons watchful gaze go uncaring driven by their task for the night. Twigs snap and leaves crunch as they make their way to a hidden cave high in the cliffs. One is being carried unconscious of his surroundings as the one holding him shields him from the cold. The others each carried a bag of supplies for the night.

"How's Ichigo holding up Keith?" Damon low voice sounding loud in the quiet woods.

"Still sleeping. Which might be a good thing considering." Keith says his gaze only leaving Ichigos for a moment.

Keith had wrap the orange hair man in his jacket, which a two sizes too big, leaving only his vibrant hair and face uncover. He feels nothing but anxiety about tonight, he stands to lose everything if things go wrong. He feels Ichigo shiver and snuggles closer into Keith's chest. Keith figures it was an unconscious move on Ichigos part but the content sigh the orangette gave a second later has a warm feeling enter the big man's chest.

"Well we brought plenty of blankets and food plus first aide so we have things covered." Ricky huff out, "We even loaded Komura with extra supplies just in case we might have forgotten something."

Keith could almost hear the smile spread on Ricky's face and he could swear that the wolf curse his brother with that comment. He figures that Komura has unknowingly became Ricky's newest friend. He can see how his brother has become attach to the wolf in such a shot amount of time, though maybe he shouldn't be too surprised at the idea of Ricky getting attached to anything.

"The campsite is just up ahead. We have enough time to set the tents and leave most of the bags there." Maverick pointed out as they pass one of the trail markers. Seeing Komura's puzzled look Maverick points to a hidden clearing. "We plan on staying here afterwards so everyone can rest up. And if we have to make a break for a stronger place one of the twin's treehouses is nearby."

"Yep! We are about one and half miles from the little cabin in the sky that we built for whenever Keith gets a lover." Ricky snicker enjoying the Keiths frustrated groan. The older brothers have already figure out that Ichigo and Keith have feelings for each other before they even did. Now it's just waiting for them to man up and confess.

They unpack in silence the fact sinking in as the time for Ichigos seal to be undone approaching fast. No one speaks but all know that as of now there is nothing to say. With determine looks they grab what they need hook Komura up with a lighter pack as Keith picks Ichigo up, with one last look at each other they march up the trail. Keith stops at the lip handing Ichigo off to Maverick, he doesn't watch his brothers continue on without. He stands as a silent sentinel his skin already taking on a steel color as he watches the horizon. He allows no more thoughts pass as he waits till he is needed.

As the rest of the brothers came to the cave mouth they are met with the old man. Komura could swear that the human looked familiar but as he watched the older three enter the cave he decides to ask later when everything has settle down.

"Alright Komma, I think I'll fallow your lead since you have more experience." Ricky says smiling.

Komura lets the new nick name pass, he can hear the nervousness in the young human's voice so he only nods and gives out his orders.

"It would be best if we both take a place at the corners of the opening keeping as close as we can to the entrance. This will allow us to keep unwanted things out but still gives us room to move."

"Cool." Ricky says as he lifts his baseball bat over his shoulder, seeing the wolf's look he only grins, "This is all I have for now so it'll have to do."

Komura again nods before taking a stance keeping one eye on Ricky the other on the opening and both ears for any sounds behind him. He allows a silent prayer for the young soul before turning his full attention in front of him.

Maverick and Damon follow the old man deeper into the cave. Ichigo still unconscious though he has moved a bit. Maverick can see his eyes move beneath his eyelids. His hands and legs give small jerks and twitches but otherwise he stays motionless. It's when they come upon the center cavern that they stop. In the center of the cavern was a circle drawn in the sand with runes written around it.

"Place the boy in the center." The hermit instructs, "Then go no one is to be here during the process."

"Fine, we will be further back but I think that we will place a barrier near the mouth in case anything gets pass Ricky and Komura." Maverick says.

"Good." The hermit says offhandedly before turning to the boy on the ground.

He takes in all the energy before he starts chanting in an unknown language. As his voice gets higher and faster a light surrounds Ichigos form growing brighter and brighter till even the old man has to start backing out of the cavern as the pressure from the boy grows. It's when Ichigo gives a pain scream that the hermit is thrown out of the cavern.

oOooOooOo

(outside)

Keith is pushed a few feet from where he was standing by a force that nearly has him running into the cave. He heard the scream and its taking all his strength not to go to Ichigo. But it's another scream that has his attention now. Turning back to the horizon Keith sees a horde of hallows. He knows they are hallows from Komura's description. In any combat situations it's not really a good idea to fight this many enemies alone, but Keith has no other choice. Taking a fighting stand he swings as the first one comes in range. He puts as much power as he can into his fist he turns his skin into the hardest element he knows and for the next several hours he fights. Cuts, gashes, bruises, and a slight concession Keith hopes that he can hold out till Ichigo gets done.

(cave mouth)

Ricky and Komura fare no better. They are startled by Ichigos scream and nearly brought to their knees by his power. It's when Komura sees the hallows that had gotten by Keith that has him running head on jumping on the first one, using what he has available to fight off the creatures. He hears a few scream in pain and the grunts come from Ricky as he swings his bat at each one near him. He almost loses focus when Ricky is thrown into the cave wall hard enough that has the young man fall boneless to the floor. When his attention on Ricky he doesn't see the hallow come up on him until it rams a fist into his gut sending next to the prone human. Komura is sure that they are about to get eaten but what he took as his vison going dark was Ricky's dragon like wing covering him as another hollow goes in for the kill. Komura doesn't ask, but he does take the opportunity that Ricky has given him. As he destroy the hollow Komura turns to Ricky. The boy is badly injure and another hollow was bending over him. With a snarl Komura charges the beast he covers the unconscious boy's body with his own. Another growl rips from his mouth his hackles are up and he snarls out a challenge to all to dare try to come near him.

(In the cavern)

Damon and Maverick had gotten the full brunt of Ichigo's power, as it slams them against the barrier that they had placed. Maverick's third eye was wide open his head was pounding from its use. He could see Keith and Ricky in deep trouble. Keith was still standing though he looked half dead. Ricky was down and out with Komura doing his best to protect him. He looks back behind him and sees Ichigo writhing in pain his mouth open in a silent scream. At least he thinks it's silent. He is looking at Ichigo then looked at Damon to see his mouth move but no sound. Damon seeing his brother confuse takes his hand places at his ear only for it to come away bloody. He isn't doing any better than Maverick, with his own eyes having gone white as his power over takes them. He can also see that his brothers need help, but neither brother can go help they would only become liabilities. So he takes Mavericks hand and presses them both as low to the floor as possible. They can still keep barrier up for their and Ichigo's protection but they hope that they won't have to wait long. Only thing they can do now is pray.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo was in pain, it felt like his skin was being flayed right off his bones. He wanted to scream he wanted someone to make it stop.

"Stop just stop." He whimpers

He curls up in a tight fetal position. Its then that the void he is in explodes with light then he is surrounded water. He sinks down before hitting a hard surface. The pain is still there but the coolness of the water dulls it just enough to allow movement. He doesn't stand up, he crawls. Its then he sees tall concert sideways buildings.

"I'm in my inner world. How?"

He crawls to the edge of the building he is on. Looking over the edge he is pushed off by a strong current pushing him into the watery abyss. He never wonders why he is not panicking nor does it occur to him that he shouldn't be able to get into his inner world.

When he is slammed by the current that had pushed him into the floor he manages to roll out from under it. Getting up on his knees he stares in shock at the sight in front of him.

"No way." He says awestruck

In front of him are the two spirits that share a soul with him. Both are chain in layers of metal, neither seem to have notice that he was even there. Ichigo climbs to his feet stumbling over the other beings, he weakly grabs the chains on the old man and tugs them. The action gets his hollows attention.

" **Yo king, you came to the party huh**?" his hollow says his voice a weak and tired.

"Shut up, save your strength. I'll get you both out." Ichigo says determine to free his zanpakuto and hollow.

" **It's no use idiot, those don't come off unless you die. We tried ourselves but they only tighten. The old man can't even move no less talk.** "

His hollow sounded too much subdue. Ichigo hates that, growling at the offending chain he gathers all his strength and yanks and pulls before collapsing when the chains don't budge.

" **See told ya**."

"Shut up. You're giving up how pathetic you have gotten Shrio." Ichigo angrily yells at his hollow.

" **Shrio? Ya serious. You have no imagination do ya King**?"

"Shut up." Ichigo yell blushing at his embarrassment. "There has to be a way, we're dying. I am not giving up so easily. I have to tell him something important first."

" **Oh who do you have talk to and what is so important that-oh Ichi got a boyfriend that's so cute King. Have ya gone all the way yet? You bottom didn't ya? He must be good if ya allowed someone to top**." Shiro is practical singing the last part that Ichigo wonders if the chains can cover his mouth.

Ichigo seem to go past red to near purple in blushing at the imagery Shrio had invoke from his teasing. But he cries out in pain as it wracks his body. Shrio jumps from his Kings screaming he has hear him many times before but his was different and he doesn't like it. Trying to move he crawls toward Ichigo, its then he sees Zangetsu doing the same thing.

" **Old man**?"

" _We need to get to him. He is dying hollow_." It's said so low the Shiro almost didn't hear it.

" **Well what can we do**?"

" _As he is now he cannot undo the seal, but the force outside is chipping away at it. We need to break from inside_."

" **And how do we do that**?"

" _Not we, you go with Ichigo and protect him outside. I will do this alone_."

Shrio feels the area there in get heaver he sees the old man's chains start to decay, looking down his own is also disappearing.

"Hollow, Ichigo will be weak after this and I won't be able to lend any of my power to him. You have to split yours with him until we can merge again. I do not know on how much Ichigo can endure in the time that we will be weaken, you must protect him, as his zanpakuto you have a duty to your wielder."

" **Now hold on, what are ya saying**." Says a stun hollow.

" _Tell him the truth_." Was all the other spirit said before using what power he could to send Ichigo and Shrio up and out of his wielders mind.

Shiro and Ichigo were pushed up, Ichigo had gone silent but still in pain. Shrio was yelling at the other being as he is force out of Ichigos inner world.

oOooOooOo

' _They just keep coming_.' Keith thought as he downs another hollow. He had been pushes back into the cave mouth just in time to relieve Komura who had taken a nasty blow to the head. Maverick and Damon had come up some time ago. Maverick was tending to Komura and Ricky while Damon has been watching Keiths back, he had taken up Ricky's discarded bat but the blows he delivers just bounce off the beast heads. Keith isn't faring any better he knows that besides the abrasions he has at least several broken ribs and his left arm is practically useless. He hears Doman yell as he catches him flying back hitting Maverick knocking them both down. With his attention diverted a hollow sends him flying into the wall leaving him daze. With all down for the count the hollows close in. Keith hopes that Ichigo is alive and can get out before it's too late. However before any of the hollows get any closer a white blur races pass causing several hollows to be incinerated. Keith stares at the white being but what catches his attention is the familiar mop of orange hair.

"Whaaaa"

" **Heh to think that you want to be Kings love. I don't see anything worthwhile.** " The being says, " **Here you keep an eye on him while I take care of this little pest problem Kings attracted**."

Keith was confuse until the being drops Ichigo in his lap then disappears only to reappear in front of the remaining hollows. What follows Keith can describe as both frightening and deadly beautiful.

"Keith?"

A low voice brings Keith back to the person laying in his lap. Gray meets brown as Ichigo gives a tired smile.

"I feel better, sorry for worrying you." He says

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Ichi. I'm just glad that you came back to me-uh I mean us. I glad you came back to us." Catching himself at the last minute Keith sees that Ichigo has fallen back to sleep.

" **He just tired from using all his power to break the seal. It took everything the three of us had**."

Keith looked up to the white being that had saved them.

"And who are you if I may ask?"

" **Heh, I'm part of Kings power, but for now I'm stuck out here till his soul body heals. Of course I may never get to merge with King again so hope ya don't mind dating twins**." The last part was said a bit sarcastically that Keith just levels the being with his best glare.

" **ooo, scary. But it answer yer question King had named me Shrio. Now lover boy I hope ya can carry us both cause I just…hit…my limit.** "

Keith watches Shrio fall to the ground. With his own strength failing he reaches out to the other and pulls him into his lap with Ichigo. He lets a tired smile when both snuggle each other than snuggle further into him.

"Ah you all survived."

Keith growls at the hermit that has been AWHAL the whole time they were fighting.

"Now, now boy just relax, I will get everyone to your campsite safe and sound."

"No I can do it." He says determinedly, but he can't move.

"Ha boy just shut up and fall asleep already." The hermit laughs out.

When he said that Keith found that he couldn't keep his eyelids open. He fights but in the end he falls unconscious.

"Humph, bout time stubborn fool." The hermit grouches. He takes the youngest boys first but he doesn't just pick them up. He chants and his spell picks up all those present. Giving a sly smile the hermit takes the boys down the trail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.


	10. Chapter 10

In case I didn't mention before I will not be putting any lemons in this story.

 **Warnings:** **not much happening in this chapter but there is some loving. Hope ya enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

A chilled fall night was halfway done it was nearly dawn as a human stared into a crackling fire. Keith was thinking over everything that had happen since yesterday night. It felt like it had been longer than that, but Keith was feeling its effects. Waking up in his tent after everything had been disorienting, waking up with Ichigo and his doppelganger both trying to bury themselves into his sides was a whole different thing. Trying to get out of their embrace was difficult, with his ribs aching and his arm strap to his chest.

"That damn old bastard." Keith mutters to the fire.

Just thinking about the hermit made Keith wish he had been awake just so he could punch him in the face. But he did somehow get them back to their campsite and he somehow manage to heal them to the point that the injuries seem to be weeks old. Keith ribs now were just a dull throbbing ache and his arm had been relocated and he almost full range of motion without pain. His brothers and Komura were nearly back to full health as well. Maverick and Damon were well enough that they had already left for the house, they had taken Ricky and the wolf with them, they would come back with the ATV later in the morning. Ichigo was looking a whole lot better, Keith didn't even have to see that his breathing was ten times better than before the unsealing. Any wounds he had gotten were completely heal which was amazing in itself.

' _Now if only he would wake up_." Keith thought, ' _seems that lately he has done nothing but sleep_.' If the thought wasn't so serious it would almost be funny at how true it was. ' _Then there is the huge sword…where the hell did that thing disappear too_?'

A sound of steps comes from behind him has him forgetting about the disappearing weapon, each step is careful like the person was favoring his body after an injury. Turning just slightly to keep an eye on the tree line and one eye on the person behind.

"Hey." Ichigo whispers slowly walking up to the fire, shivering a bit from the cool fall air.

"Hey yourself, feeling better?" Keith says back draping his jacket on the other's shoulders.

"Yeah"

Taking a seat next to Keith, neither say anything for a while. Ichigo may have just walk out of the tent but he has been awake since Keith started to move. He was very surprise to himself cuddle up to the man and even more surprise to see his hollow on the other side. When Keith had left the tent his hollow had move unconsciously towards the warmth that Keith made, which also meant in seconds he was in a tight hug from his hollow. It took time to wiggle out and to be truthful he was in no hurry. When he did go outside he took a place by Keith.

"Soo who exactly is that?" Keith inquired

"Well that… he is…umm…how to explain it." Ichigo struggle with an answer. He wasn't sure how to explain his other half. He knew Keith knew about hollows and Shiro is different from those but you can't just say he was a part of you so easily.

"I can guess that he is somehow a part of you, I won't think any different of you." Keith assured seeing how uncomfortable Ichigo was.

"…He is my hollow, part of my soul." Ichigo slump back in relief he never could tell his friends and only the vizards knew about Shiro. Telling someone who wasn't part of his pervious life felt like a weight was being lifted.

"Ahh, can I assume that he won't be causing you any trouble?" Keith lightly teases

"That I don't know."

"Well if he does we'll just throw him to Aunt Jay. That'll straighten him out."

The campsite fell into silence again only the crickets and the snap of fire wood could be heard. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"Where are the others?"

"Already left. They'll be back in the morning." Keith looking at his watch, "Make that in a few hours."

"That early"

"Yep"

Neither would look at each other and the small talk failed, they relapse into silence.

"Man you two suck." A voice coming from the tent had both turning towards it. "Just kiss already watching your fantasies while seal was amusing but how about you act on them king. Or I'll have to help you do it."

Shiro having listening to the twos conversation jump from his spot in the tent's opening flap had to add his own two cents that had Ichigo blushing and Keith gapping at his boldness. He could tell that Ichigo wanted to send him a dirt clod but he was caught off guard when Keith turn to Ichigo.

"Soo you have fantasies about me? Was I any good?" he teases the orangette

"Oh you have no idea." Shiro pipe in cheerfully, "He had you do things to him and bend him this way and that. There was one that—

"Shiro, shut up." Ichigo said in a low voice that came out as a growl.

Shiro wasn't intimidated, he only sends his King a grin before scooting closer to Keith.

"King you need to get him in bed with ya. I might have to join in, you really can pick them." Shiro said as he nuzzles into Keiths side before laying in the others lap.

He can see that Keith was getting a bit uncomfortable and Ichigo was getting furious. Thinking of the one way to calm his King down, Shiro quickly grabs Ichigo and yanks him into Keiths lap causing the man to grunt. Ichigo stilled he slowly looked up to Keith who had also tense. Shiro had wisely back away from the couple. They didn't notice.

"Sorry about him" Ichigo whispers

"No problem" Keith whispers back

Neither notice that their faces have been inching closer and closer. Their lips almost touch when the sound of engines blare and the voices of Maverick and Damon ring out. The surprise causes the two to jump an apart and has Shiro cursing at the rotten timing.

"I guess it's time to head back huh?" Keith said rubbing the back of his head feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah" Ichigo answer sounding downcast and a little bit relived.

They gather the tents, put out the fire, and dress Shiro in some of Ichigo's clothes. Two ATV's come over the small hill with the oldest of the brothers at the wheel.

"It's good to see you up Ichigo." Maverick said getting out of the vehicle to help pack the tents and such on the ATV's.

"Yeah and you now have a twin now me and Ricky won't be the only ones." Damon shouts from his seat.

"Yeah this is my inner hollow, Shiro." Ichigo says as he rushes over advoiding Keith's drifting eyes. eyes that don't go unnoticed by Shiro.

Getting a wave of acknowledgement from the brothers seemingly not caring about Shiro's odd appearance. Ichigo drags Shiro over to Mavericks ATV while Keith takes a seat in Damon's. With everything put away the brother's start up the engines and make their way down the mountain and back to Keith's house where Ricky, Komura, and a worried Aunt Jay were waiting.

oOooOooOo

When Ichigo was allowed out of the ATV he was crushed in a hug from Aunt Jay before being pushed onto the nearest bed, which was Keiths couch bed, and scolded for still looking like he was sick and should be in bed, he was joined by Shiro who Aunt Jay insisted needed to rest as well. Shiro wisely followed Ichigo's lead and allowed himself to be pushed into the same bed as Ichigo.

"That woman is scary. How did ya survive her King?" he whispers leaning back against Ichigo.

"Simple just smile and nod and do what she says." Ichigo whispers back, wrapping himself in one of the blankets that were left out.

Aunt Jay ushers the rest of the boys and one wolf out of the living room and into the kitchen saying that she needed the help and someone has to go get supplies. With all the hustle and bustle is done it left Ichigo and his manifested hallow alone in bed. Ichigo puts a pillow betweent them before shoving another at Shiro who give the other a strange unreadable look.

"So," Shiro starts off, "You like farm boy huh?" He leans into Ichigo's personal space giving a leering grin.

"What?" The orangette leans away from the other keeping a pillow between him and Shiro.

"Ya heard me you. Like. Tall. Tan. And good looking." Shiro talks slowly adding emphasis on certain words to get his point across.

"…shut up…he just a friend…its nothing…he property doesn't even like me like that." Ichigo breaking his words and speaking uncertainly of his own answers.

"Are ya stupid or something?" the doppelganger deadpans "It's so obvious that you two seem to be the only ones not clued in. If I and the old man could see from inside yer head why can't you?"

"…"

"Thought so. And I wasn't kidding when I said about yer dreams King. Lovely imagination." Shiro laughs at Ichigo redden face as he sputters out incoherent words. "But when are ya going to confess yer undying love?" Shiro adds, "Cause with yer track record for living and dying ya might want to tell him now."

"I…

"Tch if it's raining again I'll kill ya." Shiro warns, "Sheesh ya waste time thinking King, just go up ta him and kiss him."

"Just shut up" Ichigo mutters not really wanting to continue this conversation. It isn't long till Ricky sets two bowels of soup in front of the duo only to leave as Keith pulls him along with him as he heads for the door. Sending Ichigo a look before walking out.

"See told ya." Shiro sings out taking a spoonful of soup

Ichigo says nothing keeping his mouth full just to give him an excuse not to talk. The thought of him and Keith dances through his mind and from the look from Shiro, he can tell that his hallow knows what he is thinking. Ignoring him for now Ichigo concentrates on his meal, but his red face tells a different story.

"I think I don't know what to do." He confesses he doesn't like admitting to such things even to himself.

"Tch I just told ya King. Kiss him full on the lips then let him get a clue. Or have him take ya. Works either way for me." Shiro says with a shrug of his shoulders. His silence ends his part of the conversation, leaving the orangette to question himself. Sighing Ichigo puts the empty bowel off to the side and laid back down. He was asleep in the next few minutes.

Shiro could tell because next thing he knows is Ichigo snuggling up to him giving a content sigh. The white being silently laugh wishing that he could photo this to tease his King later. His wish was granted when a flash has him looking up at Aunt Jay who has a small red camera out before she comes over a, slight warning in her eyes, she takes up their dirty dishes and leaves. The whole time she was there Shiro was again reminded of a certain fourth squad captain that he quietly scoots down under the covers and pulls Ichigo closer to him giving one last shiver he falls asleep to Ichigo's beating heart.

oOooOooOo

Ricky could be called many things but being patient wasn't one of them. Right now he was tapping his foot waiting on Keith to ditch the blond ' _who gives women a bad name_ ' who seems to still think that he would actually still go out with her, ' _talk about desperate_ '. Despite the evidence against her family as well as her for harming Ichigo, she was now out on bail and was using her regained freedom to bug the youngest Anderson. But Ricky was sure to change that soon if he has a say in it he just don't know how to do just yet.

Thinking about the orangette has the young man smiling at his younger brother's good fortune, and to thank Ichigo, Ricky had a great present idea. But he was having trouble finding the right people. He didn't think finding two kids in a small town would be so hard it was like something or someone was blocking him. Not only that but he found someone else looking for the same people as well, he put them on a wild goose chase. But the fact that the girls he was looking for were this hard to find, even from his eyes, has Ricky thinking that he would have to do something drastic.

' _Can't he stop being Mr. Polite just this once? I'm dying of boredom here_.'

Seeing that Keith was close to losing it, to be honest he rather he did but was not on the mood to pay jail bail, Ricky got a devious idea. Slowly walking up to the pair whipping out his cell and acting like he was in a conversation he got close enough for them to hear.

"Yeah… of course I'll tell him…no I don't think so tell him yourself... that kind of talk is for the bedroom Ichi and Shiro…Yes I know that you're listening too… Uh huh I'll be sure to tell him." Ricky closes his phone before walking over to Keith.

"You might want to call your lovers Keith. The twins are wondering where you went. Of course with how long and hard you went last night I'm surprised that they are awake." Ricky ignoring his embarrass brother was watching the woman closely and what he saw amused him further. He was laughing hysterically on the inside at her reddish purple face and the look of rage. "Well we can't keep them or Aunt Jay waiting, so scoot we still have to go grocery shopping." He knows that she can't do much now and he also knows that he just poke the dog too much, ' _but is going to be worth it_.'

Giving his brother a hard shove Ricky waits till they are in Keith's truck before busting out laughing. It takes a few minutes before he stops and sees the glare his little brother is sending him.

"Oh come on." He snickers, "It got you away from that leech didn't? And it's not like it ain't half true."

"…that…shut up." Keith mutters

"Aww don't be shy little brother we all know how ya feel about Ichi and now you have twins. A man's dream come true."

"…"

"Heh don't worry you should be able to keep with them. I doubt that both of them will get into too much trouble." Ricky tries to reassure his brother but still snickers at his expression. "Besides, it's not like you have to jump them when we get back."

Sighing Keith can guess pretty much what Ricky was playing at and not that he is going to tell him but he is very grateful for him saving him earlier.

"I don't know how to talk to him, I mean it's not like I haven't been with anyone but I was never the one to confess first, ya know."

"Hmm, I guess."

The cab goes silent, it's soon that they arrive in the grocery stores parking lot and Ricky loves how a plan comes together.

"Hey Ricky! Keith!" one of Keiths friends jog up to them," How's it going? Oh Keith, did I hear right that you have twin lovers? Man why didn't tell me, so glad that ya finally got out there."

The friend goes on and on and Keith keeps getting redder and redder sending death glares Ricky's way. But the man was too busy laughing.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo woke to the door slamming and Keith shouting at one of his brothers, their conversation has the orangette curious. He moves off the bed waking Shiro in the process and silently creeps towards the kitchen door. He signals Shrio to be quiet as they lean into the wood Keiths voice rising higher with annoyance.

"What the hell Ricky why is that running around town?"

"It's a small town bro. So of course such juicy information is going to run rampant, especially if it's about you the most eligible bachelor in town. Well not that your single anymore now huh?" Ricky laughs nervously

"Ricky" Keith voice goes lower with warning

"Now boys." An equally chilling voice cuts in before things get out of hand. "I rather that Ichigo and his twin wake up rested to quite not to this little bickering. And boys please get off the floor you'll catch cold." The last was aimed at Ichigo and Shiro.

"How does she do that?" Shiro whispers

"I have no idea." Ichigo answers back.

Meekly walking thru the kitchen door the two look a like's stand by Keith as Jay watches them before nodding.

"I think that Keith, darling, you need to take these boys on a date." She says like it solves everything

"whaa"

"I believe that Marianne can whip up something for ya, but you have to do more than eat." She adds

"Aunt Jay wait a minute." Keith tries to reign in his well-meaning Aunt

"Ah I know how about that movie at Old Johns Barn? If I remember right don't they still show old movies there around this time of year?" She ask the others

"Yeah" Maverick answers

"Sure" the twins added cheerfully

"Yes, that will do." Jay says as her plan comes together

"Now hold on there." Keith yells

"It's a perfect idea Keith. I'll call Marianne and set up everything so all you three have to do is dress appropriately."

Ichigo and Shiro stand still watching as Keith gets railroaded by his Aunt and they themselves are being pulled for the ride. Ichigo felt a little excited about a date but he wished that he had a say in this. Shiro hearing his Kings thoughts quickly and quietly pull both Ichigo and Keith out of the kitchen of doom, as the High Queen does whatever she does, to Keith's room. This whole time Komura has been sitting in the far corner before swiping the nearest thing of alcohol and going outside to contemplate why he decided to stay with this family and not with the wolves.

"Alright listen up you two." Shiro says, "I have something to say to ya. One I don't feel anything for ya farm boy but King does so make like rabbits and get to it already." Shiro ignores Ichigo's sputtering and Keith's glare. "Two, I say do what the High Queen says and since now ya two are alone just confess already."

Keith looked thoughtful and was glad that Shiro yanked them away from the madness in kitchen and looking at Ichigo who was turning an interesting shade of red Keith did the one thing that has Shiro shock still. He walk right to the white being and gave him a hug shocking both Ichigo and Shiro, when he release the other Shiro had a matching red on his face though not as red as Ichigo's.

"High Queen?" Ichigo ask trying to help his still frozen doppelganger.

"She is one scary woman." Was all Shiro says before walking out the room muttering about idiot farm boys and such.

Keith didn't know what to say or do first, so he sits on his bed and watches Ichigo start to pace muttering things about his hollow. Finally getting tired of Ichigo's pacing he yanks the orangette but pulls too hard which has Ichigo landing in his lap. The two stare at each other in silence and before they know it Keith has his lips over Ichigo's, the orangette is at first surprise but leans into the kiss. Minutes pass and soon they part for air.

"Well now I guess I don't have to ask. But I will, Ichigo will you go out on a movie date with me?" Keith smirks at the daze Ichigo.

"Yeah" Ichigo whispers back. "What about Shiro?"

"He can come too if he wants." Thinking about the other Keith wonders how he really feels about the two look a likes.

Smiling Keith dives in for another kiss. He thinks that he is one lucky man having two beautiful people to love, he has one now he just needs to get the other, and he can't wait now for this weekend.

oOooOooOo

Shiro is outside the door listening to the rooms occupants, he can't help the large grin as he hears the two others conversation. Sharing his Kings thoughts he knows the Ichigo just had his first kiss taken and the intensity has the hollow blushing. The thought of sharing Keith had cross the white beings mind, but he rather doubts Ichigo would share nor he thinks that farm boy would want someone like him.

"Tch King sending yer emotions over ta me. I have to fight something." He says pushing himself off the wall and heading out to find something to do. Passing the sleeping Komura and heading into the woods Shiro doesn't see the eyes following him but he does feel like something malicious is around him.

' _Perfect_ ' showing off his insane grin he leaps into the woods waiting for the thing following him to make its appearance. What he thought would be minutes turn into an hour then two hours and so on until Shiro had had enough. Jumping down from his hiding spot he was ready to shout out but a hand on his shoulder has him jumping then whirling, his fist ready to strike, around to face a grinning Keith.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." Keith says jumping back from the other's fist.

"Ha I wasn't scared, ya just startle me was all." Shiro lies

"Right, well I came to invite you to Ichi's and mine date this weekend, and we would like you to come." Keith says nervously

Shiro just stares at the man, on the inside he is happy but he doesn't let the other see it, he can see that he is sincere but Shiro thinks it would be best if he get Ichigo's side before he answers.

"Let me think about." He says finally turning away from the still smiling man, "Ya can go now farm boy."

"I don't think that you'll use my name anything time soon huh?" Keith slumps.

"Nope." Shiro sings out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: I'll try not to give too much way in spoilers but well it happens. Sorry ahead a time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

It's been a week since Ichigo has gotten his powers back and he has been spending every chance he gets sparring with Shiro. As he is now, Ichigo is about ninety percent back to full power and old man Zangetsu had finally come out of his coma. However with the old man's return new information had pop up, and with that information came Ichigos new zanpakuto. Which explain his new collection of cuts and bruises, working with dual blades was harder than it looks.

"Aw quit complaining, at least you're getting extra attention from your new beau." Shiro gripe

"Says you, you're not the one who has to feel them until they heal nor are you the one who has to get pass Jay." Ichigo shot back. It was the day of their date with Keith and Ichigo was trying to find a shirt and pants that didn't have sword slashes in them.

"So." Shiro rolling his eyes at Ichigos grumbling, "King just throw something on already, I doubt he cares what you wear anyway."

"It's cold out there and I don't won't to freeze dumbass."

"Oh I'm the dumbass, who was the one who forgot to go get clothes to practice in hmm?"

"…"

"Thought so, now put this on and lets go, I want food." Tossing a deep red shirt and tight boot cut jeans at Ichigo, Shiro makes his way out of their share room leaving the other alone glaring at his back.

Looking at the clothes Shiro had tossed at him Ichigo can see that the shirt had black bands going at an angle over the right shoulder and the sleeves going only to his elbows. Putting on the shirt which was a snug fit then his dark blue jeans and his black trail boots Ichigo walked to the living room where Shiro had made himself comfortable leaning on Keith's shoulder. He was dress in a dark navy flannel shirt with black pants and black combat boots with the pants tuck in.

"Bout time ya got here King." Shiro said from the couch. Ichigo just scowl at him but a whistle has him looking back at Keith whose expression has the orangette blushing. Shiro couldn't help but snicker at the other.

"Ichigo you look great." Keith said looking Ichigo up and down causing the man to blush even more

"Thanks." Ichigo said ducking his head to hide his red face.

Keith only smile before throwing his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and hauling Shiro off the couch bring both into a hug, when the flash and snap of a camera alerts them that Aunt Jay had snuck taking a picture of them.

"Aww so cute, have fun boys and take your time coming home. But don't stay out too late." She smiles sweetly as the air around the men gets colder her warning driving home as they quickly shake their heads in the positive. "Good, now Marianna has you picnic basket ready and the movie doesn't start till seven thirty so be safe and have fun." With the last part said they're shoved out of the house and the doors locked with a click.

"Well, ready to go?" Keith ask drawing the other two towards his truck.

oOooOooOo

Staring out the window three pairs of eyes watch the trio drive away followed by a cloud of dust.

"Alright now, let's get to finding those sisters of his." Ricky shouted fist pumping the air.

"And how do you plan on finding them when all you got was a year old photo?" Damon ask watching his twin jump up and down like he was on a sugar high.

"Yes but he did get a hit on them last week." Maverick chimed in, "He was able to follow that other group who seem to be trying to find them also plus the fact that he has been hiding Ichigo's existence from that same group for the past year and a half."

That fact has Ricky beaming in pride, while he wasn't sure of this group was friend or foe but he wasn't about to chance it when Ichigo was still unable to defend himself from the unseen. Now that Ichigo was getting back in shape plus now that he also had a new weapon the brothers felt it was time to try and reunite Ichigo and his sisters.

"So how are you planning on doing this?" Maverick ask

"Hehehe, while I was thinking of going to Japan and um I don't know."

Sighing Doman gets up and whacks his twin upside his head, "You are not going alone. I'll be going to and I think bringing Komura with us is a good idea."

"Ow, bro, why did ya hit me?" whined Ricky

"No reason really." Ricky sticks out his tongue at Doman who rolls his eyes before chuckling. "Where is Komura anyway?"

"Ah, he went with Jay out back I think." Maverick went to find said wolf leaving the twins alone.

"When do you want to do this?"

"How about now? I mean the sooner that better right?" Ricky ask nervously.

"I don't know, Aunt Jay may be upset and Ichigo might try to go with us. He is quite determine ya know."

"I know, maybe we can say it's a last minute client who wanted a house for his sick child or something." Ricky reason

"Idiot, she'll see right through that." Damon shooting down Ricky's first idea. "But we can just tell her the truth and just tell Ichigo something else."

"Or we can do that."

The sound of the screen door closing and the clicking of nails on the hardwood floor alerts the twins that their new favorite wolf has shown up.

"You wish to speak with me?" Komura ask when he came into the living room.

"Yep we're going back to Japan!" Ricky yelled only to be shoved back into the couch by Maverick

"We need you to go with Ricky and Damon so they can find Ichigo's sisters and just in case there is anyone else you think that they could trust. You are the only one besides Ichigo who knows who is who."

"Hmm, how are you planning to get me in? I doubt a creature of my size is going to be let in without being in a crate."

"Oh don't worry, you're going as Doman's see and eye dog." Ricky happily exclaimed.

"See…and eye dog?" the wolf captain tilting his head looking at the red head questioningly.

"Yep!"

"But you still might have to be placed in a crate but airlines treat service dogs well." Doman added.

Komura looks between the two before sighing, "I guess it's alright." He warily says

"Great! I'll get the tickets and—

"I'll get the tickets, you get everything else ok" Damon says giving Ricky a stern look.

"Ok" Ricky sulks before smiling again and running out of the house and back to his own home to start packing.

"He can be such a child." Damon sighs out

"Oh please, you know you wouldn't have it any other way." Maverick laughs

Damon only smiles before following his twin waving for Komura to come along as well.

oOooOooOo

The drive into town was silent and awkward, no one knew what to say. Ichigo was sneaking glances at Keith, Shiro was watching Ichigo, and Keith was keeping his eyes on the road but his thoughts were miles away.

"This silence is killing me, someone say something!" Shiro yelled

Ichigo whacks the other and Keith chuckles. "We're almost there, I just have to stop by the Diner and get the food then I plan to take ya'll to one of my favorite places."

"Oh, where's that?"

"You'll see." Keith smirk.

"Aw come on tell me tell me." Shiro chanted, "King tell him to tell us were his special place is."

"Don't feel like."

"You're no fun." Shiro pouted. Keith couldn't hold the laugh at the pale beings expression.

"Don't worry, you'll love it."

Ichigo grins, this is just what he needed but it would be better if his entire family were here. For the last two years his sisters have been a constant thought in his head. He can't help but worry about them, even though he knew that at the time there was nothing he could do. But now that he has his powers back and a safer place to put them, Ichigo has every intention of going to find them and if he has to go fight every soul reaper, he plans to bring Yuzu and Karin over to Keiths.

"King, you're daydreaming again." Shiro whispers in Ichigo's ear. "If ya don't hurry up, I'll leave ya here and then you'll miss out on this date with your beau."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up I get it already." Ichigo says, "Where did Keith go?"

"Duh, take a look out the window." Shiro taking Ichigos chin in his hands and turns it to the front window.

"Oh." Ichigo sheepishly rubs his head as he realizes that he spent a good portion of the ride in a daze.

"Yeah oh, sheesh King that's a bad habit." Shiro happily grins, "You'll end up dead if ya keep zoning out like that."

"Yeah, Yeah."

It isn't long till Keith is back with a huge weave basket. The smell has both Ichigo and Shiro mouths watering.

"Alright, Marianna was kind enough to make us some of her homemade potato salad with some corn on the cob and roasted chicken with a real honey glaze." Keith announces as he lowers the basket into Ichigos lap. "Plus a jug of ice cold lemonade." Giving the jug to Shiro, who shivers when it touches his exposed arm. "Now that we got everything, let me take you both to my favorite spot, and only I know where it is at." Grinning at the two Keith starts up the truck and drives out of the town in the opposite direction of the Anderson's farm.

Its only thirty minutes till Keith gets off the paved road and onto a dirt one. A rough stretch of road that has every size hole imaginable. The rough hit of each bump has Ichigo and Shiro nearly hitting their heads on the trucks roof. And once nearly causing Shrio to drop the lemonade. After that the road smooths out and the trio is gifted with the sight of huge hills and rocky streams. The two young men can't help but look and gape at the scenery. Ichigo sends Keith a large smile that has the other blushing.

"I hope ya'll will like it, and since it near winter the bears may not bother us too much."

"Bears?" Shiro ask

"Well yeah, this is the forest and there may be some that haven't gone to sleep yet." Keith answers like it should be a well-known fact.

"Bears? Those large furry will tear off your face if you anger them, bears?" Ichigo echoes Shiro's first question.

"Yeah." Giving the two a raised eyebrow in a question if his own, Keith stops and gives each man a look, "Ya'll never seen a bear before? There pretty common around here."

"Only in pictures." Ichigo confesses.

"Huh, well no worries I'll keep ya both safe, but with Ichigo being so sweet I may have some trouble. It's a good thing I don't share well."

This causes Shiro to laugh out loud as Ichigo glares at Keith smug look. "Just wait and see who needs the saving jerk, I might be the one saving you."

"Can't wait." Keith smirks making the orangette scowl as Shiro howls in laughter.

"Bastard" Ichigo mutters darkly then punching Shiro in the shoulder to get him to stop laughing. Keith smiles before unlocking the brake and continue to drive down the road, swerving a bit so Ichigo and Shiro would slide towards him. It earns him another scowl but from both men, but it wasn't heated as Shiro gives a devious smirk of his own. Putting his weight into the next turn, Shiro is able to keep Ichigo snug next to Keith.

"Shiro." Ichigo growls

"Yes King." Came an innocence reply

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo's tone getting lower.

"Hmmm, I think that I am keeping ya right next to farm boy all snug and comfy." Innocence turning sarcastic.

"Ass."

"I knew you love me" followed by his usual laughter, Shiro couldn't help but tease his King and getting a reaction out of them was fun.

"Bas-

"We are here." Keith voice interrupts Ichigos come back.

Shiro grins at Ichigos scowl as he leaves the truck, Ichigo rolls his eyes following. They meet up with Keith at the mouth of a trial.

"It's up this way." He points.

The two nod as they follow the other up the dirt path. The walk is quiet the only sounds of birds and leaves rustling from the wind. Ichigo was lost by the view, of Keith who was carrying both the basket, lemonade, and the panic supplies. His admiration was interrupted by a jad in the side by Shiro.

"You're really not being subtle, King."

"Huh"

"I don't mind, it does great things to my ego." Keith laughs from up front, "We're almost there, and you should be able to hear it soon."

"Hear what?" Ichigo ask having to shout over the loud roar of water. "Oh, never mind"

Coming atop the trial the trio was greeted by a small waterfall. Fed by a fast moving stream it fell over large boulders and Ichigo was mesmerized by it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his lips meet Keiths. When they break away Keith grabs Shiro and proceeds to kiss him.

"You two make this view even more beautiful." He says causing the two to blush. Well Ichigo blush Shiro turn his back so no one could see his face. _'They maybe opposites but their still the same person.'_

Taking each man by the hand Keith guided them over to the area where he had set up the picnic. He pick this area due to the fact that he could see both of his favorite views. He was right the two men enhance the beauty of the falls. Grinning at Ichigo and Shiro, Keith passes out the plates and sends a silent thank you to his aunt for making them take this date.

oOooOooOo

"You have everything?" Jay's worried voice ask.

"Yes Aunt Jay, we even pack things we won't need." Ricky answered, "Make sure not to tell Ichi and Shi what we're doing. Can't have the surprise exposed."

"Fine, but only if you two call me every night and make sure to bring all of Ichigos friends back here, in one piece please." She says.

"Yes Mam." Twin voices rang out.

"Where's Komamura?" Maverick ask.

"Uhh I think that he went out to do some doggy business."

"He went outside to see if he could talk to the old man, even though we told him that the guy was already gone." Damon says pushing his twin out the door. Sitting on the porch was the wolf captain looking very downtrodden. "I'm guessing no luck?"

"No, is it time to leave now?"

"Yep, here's your collar and very red vest." Ricky chimes

Aunt Jay walks up to the giant wolf, taking his head in her hands. "Now you take care too, don't worry so much and watch each other's backs ya hear?"

"Yes Mam"

"Good."

Taking that as their que to leave Maverick helps put the bags in the jeep before getting in himself. Giving one final wave to their Aunt Jay, they leave in a cloud of dust as Maverick takes them to the nearest airport, which was about fifty miles away. Jay watched until she could no longer see the tail lights, heading inside she thinks up what to tell Keith and Ichigo who should be at the movie now. Smiling she closes the door and waits till one of her nephews come home.

oOooOooOo

The movie was an old black and white film that was some type of western. It was being projected on the side of a barn with glass jar lanterns scattering throughout the trees. There were a lot of families there as well. At first Keith, Ichigo, and Shiro were relaxed and happy; however as the night got into full swing Keith could see Ichigo glanced out of the corner his eyes every now and then at the many families scatter about the grounds. Thinking that it would be best to wait until they were somewhere more private Keith doesn't say anything. When the movie done the trio walks slowly to Keith's truck, opening the door for the two men Keith ask Ichigo to wait a bit. Leaving the door open so Shiro could hear as well.

"Everything alright Ichigo?"

"Yeah sure, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem more distracted by something is all, I was concern."

"Everything's good."

"Yea sure?"  
"Yes."

"…Alright." Letting it drop for now Keith helps the orangette into the truck bed. He can tell that Ichigo was hiding something but he doesn't know how to get Ichigo to tell him anything. The drive home is quiet, Shiro is sleeping on Ichigos shoulder as the orangette was losing his own battle with sleep.

When they arrive at the house Keith notice that Aunt had left the light on. Thinking htat she was home he went up to the door unlocking it then headed inside. He gave a light wave pointed outside, Jay getting the silent question chuckle gave a nod and went to turn down the bed in Ichigos room. Keith went back outside and pick up one at a time Shiro then Ichigo. When both had snuggled up to each other Keith left to join Jay out in the kitchen.

"How was your date?" she smiles

"It went okay, where is everyone else? Did they head back to their homes already?"

"Oh the twins had a client across the sea and Maverick gave them a lift to the airport." She wave him off, "now tell me everything you three did." She smiles impishly

"Aunt Jay" Keith whines

oOoOo

It's late close to early morning when Ichigo slips out of bed and out of the house. He is amazed that the movement didn't wake Shiro, but he guess that even if the hollow was awake he might let him be this once. Outside was warm but still had that oncoming winter nip. Ichigo was again reminded of his sister tonight, all those families how could he not. He knew that Shiro pick up on it but he didn't think Keith did. He waved off Keith's concern but when he and Shiro was placed in bed Shiro confronted him. After taking the other down Ichigo was thinking on how to get back to Japan without Keith fallowing.

Ichigo felt more then saw the shadow come up behind him. "You know, it is kind of late to be out. or is it too early?"

"Maverick, evening." Ichigo said turning towards to the person behind him.

"Don't you mean morning?" Maverick smiled

They sit by each other just listening to the sounds of the night crew and morning crew changing shifts. After a while Maverick lets out s long sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're out here thinking about something and I can tell something si up."

"Oh can you?"

"Call it a big brother skill. Now what is bothering you?"

"Big Brother skill huh?" Ichigo sneered. "Tell me, what kind of big brother forgets about his little sisters or what kind of big brother was too weak to help them? I should be there with them now."

"Hmm, well you must trust the ones looking after them and how could you do anything to protect them when you were still recovering? And now that you're near healed you could go be with them, but could you find them without drawing attention to yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo, I can tell you from one elder brother to another, that there is only so much we can do. We are there yes to keep an eye on them, but were does it say that we are immortal."

"um"

"Yep we can only help them when we can, but for the times that we can't we have to trust that we are able to keep them safe the best way available. For you, it was to hand them to those you trust and as to you being weak." Maverick waves his hand all around him.

"But I need to get to them now, and since I have my powers back I can go."

"But can you affectively use your new powers?" the older man gives the other a side glance.

"…"

"See just wait, a few more days won't hurt. You might be surprise at what awaits in the future." Maverick smirks then leaves the other to ponder his thoughts.

Ichigo could see what Maverick is trying to tell him and he knows that the man is right, but Ichigo isn't the type to wait. So with that in mind he plans on getting back home by the end of the year. With or without full use of his new powers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings** : this is going to be more focus on Ricky and Damon's time over in Karakura. The next chapter will be back on Ichigo. I promise.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach**.

* * *

Loud jet engines sounded as two twins made their way out of one small airport, they had wanted to get in closer to Karakura Town but word from Komamura had them changing their plans. Ricky and Damon were about ten miles out from the town outskirts. It was not a cold as they believed but it wasn't like they couldn't afford new weather correct clothes.

"So what is the plan now?" Ricky grumble running his hand through his now natural dark brown hair, looking at his twin who was pretending to be blind. They were currently sitting out by the road near what could be describe as a bus station.

"Just because we are further out then first anticipated doesn't mean that much has change, in fact, it might work in our favor." Damon answered letting Komamura lead him in the same direction where Ricky was sitting even though he could see.

"Well I guess first things first, let's find a hotel; get something to eat; and then scout the streets." Ricky's, despite the jetlag was vibrating with some extra energy. He jump up startling some nearby people before hauling Damon up and started to pull him and Komamura down the road.

Hailing a cab they twins plus wolf mad their way into Karakura Town, they wanted to appear as tourist and having to downplay Komamura size was hard to do when the wolf seem to attach his own share of stares.

"Sheesh, it's like they never seen an oversize wolf dog before." Ricky loudly said. "But there wasn't anything good enough for my brother."

Giving his twin an eye roll, Damon quietly snickered at his twin's antics, "Now Ricky, I think they are more interested in me then my helper. After all, seeing a blind person with a wolf hybrid isn't an everyday thing." He smiled in his brother's direction. He saw several people blush including his twin who mutter something under his breath. Something about too hansom brothers for their own good.

Laughing at his twin, Damon allowed his furry guild lead them to one of their chosen hotels, which Ricky's loud opinion were a waste of plaster. But considering that they might not be staying long and the fact that they didn't won't to be found out too early had limited their choices. To say that they didn't notice the extra eyes on them would be an understatement, and it wasn't the human eyes that they felt.

"Ya think we have already been found out." came Ricky's harsh whisper

"I really doubt that", Damon assured. "It most likely that because we have slightly high spiritual power that they are watching us. I give them a few minutes till they find something else to occupy their attention."

And true to his word the soul reapers watching them left, and Ricky sent his twin a grateful grin while Komamura let a long sigh.

"I had no idea that being watch could give someone so much tension." He said.

Giving each other looks before shaking their head the boys headed into their hotel to try to catch up with any missing sleep they left back in the States. The building was tree stories high and looked like it had been around since the sixties, with peeling paint and a wary vibe. An hour long argument with the hotel proprietor had all three irritable and hungry. Planning to combine food with scouting the trio headed out mindful to keep the grumbling wolf captain on his leash.

oOooOooOo

the next day sees the trio out and about Karakura, mostly near what Komamura has said was the Kurosaki Clinic. Starting from there and following the wolf captain, they are hoping that Komamura can pick up a bit of rishi and track it to where Ichigos few allies are hidden. The twins already know that finding them will be an uphill battle. The fact that they started in Ichigo's home town was only because it was the last known place that Ricky was about to see the orangette's sisters.

"How long do you think we are going to be?" the question asked more for Komamura since he was the better tracker out of the group and he knew more about the ones they were trying to find. Well more than Ricky and Damon did, who only knew the names but not the faces.

"Hard to say" Komamura stopping long enough to talk while keeping one eye on the twins and the other for other threats. "The Vizards were in hiding for almost two hundred hears before coming out of hiding. Add Kisuke to the mix and it would be most likely that they will see us before we even catch a whiff of them."

"According to Ichigo, this Urahara would be the genius right?" Damon ask keeping his eyes straight ahead looking every bit the part of a blind man. "So we could assume that trying to get in touch with this group, it they are still in town, will have to go through him."

"But how are we even going to find them to get in touch with them or to even know that, as you say, are still in town?" Ricky whined as he came up behind Damon waving his map in the air acting more the lost tourist.

The trio had decided last night that it would be best if they acted like tourist them anything. It was mostly to throw off suspicion that they would be there looking around certain areas. They wanted to keep the reason that they were there as quiet as possible, which was hard when you were trying to find any information dealing with the Kurosaki's or anybody that was associated with them.

"How about we try looking up some of Ichigo's friends?" Damon finally said. "there should be someone who knows where to start looking."

"But who would we be asking?" Ricky ask. "I mean from what Komamura said there are at least two who betrayed him, so who do we trust?" pulling out a small piece of paper Ricky looked over the short list of names. "Do you know the names of the ones we should be staying away from?" he asks Komamura.

"Orihime Inoue and the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida." The wolf answer. "They are the ones best to avoid, but I know that his best friend a human name Chad would back him up regardless."

"Yeah he did mention him." Damon mused

"Alright then, lets look this guy up and get to cracking" Ricky loudly yelled, drawing a collection of stares from the other pedestrians. Ignoring them he speeds off in a random direction.

Following his run away brother Damon allowed the wolf to lead him to Chads place on residence. Keeping his eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses Damon could take in the surrounding area, when they walked by a dilapidate building that he pauses earning concern looks from both of his companions.

"Something wrong brother?"

"What about this place?" Doman whispers his eyes giving off a slight glow. "It feels like Ichigo came through here many times."

"This was Urahara's place," Komamura sighs. "I believe that he also train Ichigo here so it probably was a base for him when he couldn't go home."

"Let's start here then," Damon says. "We can go from here if one point is a dead end."

"Fine, but I think we-," Ricky was interrupted by his cell ringing. "Hang on a bit-Hello."

"Ah Aunt Jay, how are ya doing? uh huh…uh huh, I'll be sure to remind him, yeah"

Drowning out his brother's conversation Damon cast his eyes about the area. Out of the corner of his eye he picked up on a shadow that flicker out of sight before he could get it into his full view. Pretending to be looking somewhere else he hopes to see it again, but it still eludes him.

"Do you sense anything?" he asks the wolf

"Yes, but I am not sure if I can tell you anything useful," Komamura growls. "Whoever they are they are taking great pains to hid their spiritual pressure."

Humming in thought, Damon waits for his brother to end the call before taking the phone out of his hands. He acts like he is talking to his Aunt but he really uses it as an excuse to looked around more, but he doesn't see the shadow figure again.

Sighing he hands Ricky back his phone, "Let's check out this Chad person then call it a day okay." He gives his brother a rough pat to his back before signaling that he was ready to leave. What neither person knew was that what they thought was one shadow was in fact more and while one fallowed them the other left and disappeared.

oOooOooOo

the trip to Chads apartment was a tense, acting like lost tourist was probably the easiest thing they had to do. Damon had quietly said that they were being followed but their follower had been keeping their distance. Ricky seem to be enjoying acting he could be his loud boisterous self and no one was the wiser. Currently he was chatting up a storm about this and that, that Damon let flow in one ear and out the other. But Damon was not fooled by his brothers act he knew that Ricky was great at drawing attention away from others who rather not be in the spotlight. This fact allowed Damon to scan the area getting the lay of the land, it also let him keep an eye on others who also had high spiritual pressure. Though they were not the best of sensors the twins could still identify others with high spiritual pressure.

It was this sense that Damon was able to pick out two individuals that were coming up ahead of them. By the way Komamura was tensing up Damon could take a wild guess that he knew these two. One was a very flattering young woman with long orange hair and the other was a young man with glasses who had a bit of a high and mighty attitude.

"I see that they caught your attention." Ricky's voice said from behind him. He put his hand on his shoulder as if to guild him away from the approaching duo.

"Yes, it be best if we avoided them as much as possible." Komamura started to pull Damon and Ricky away to the other side of the street, but was stop when they were called out too.

"Oh look Uryuu," the girl squeal. "I never seen such a big dog before."

The girl was dragging the young man over to were the trio was standing. Ricky was trying his best to think through every excuse to keep them from getting too close. As they were getting closer the trio could see that the young man was fondly exacerbated with the young woman's antics.

"Oh is it alright if I pet him?" she coos leaning down with her hand out.

"Um sorry miss but he still getting use to people, right now he only will allow my brother to touch him." Ricky said smiling as he lifted the woman's hand away from Komamura form.

"Aww too bad he is such a cutie. What kind of dog is he?"

"Oh um, he is a wolf hybrid." Ricky said taking on the conversation so they would be more focus on him them on Damon and Komamura.

While he seems to have everything under control, Damon couldn't help but bring the attention back on him much to his brother's chagrin.

"So we were actually looking for someone." He says cutting Ricky off. "I don't suppose you two would know a Chad Yastora?"

The flinches from both didn't go unnoticed, the man did better than the woman at keeping his emotions under wraps.

"why are you looking for him?" Uryuu ask scowling at the brothers.

"Oh we are just trying to get a letter to him from his grandfather in Mexico, it seems that the ones he sends keep being sent back."

The atmosphere turn dark as the two in front of them started to fidget. The Orihime was looking everywhere but at them while Uryuu was looking like he swallowed a bunch of lemons.

"Something we should know?" Damon ask warily, already guessing what was not being said.

"Well, Chad passed away some time ago." Orihime said timidly.

The news hits them, they know that when they tell Ichigo it will hit him even worst. But Damon couldn't miss how the two acting seem to be a bit strained. _'what could they be hiding?'_ Damon couldn't help but want to know more.

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking."

"um well, none knows for sure, but it was after one of his friends went missing." Again Orihime was the one to answer. The twins didn't buy her answer for a second, but they say nothing only nod. With quick good-byes and promises to call Chads grandfather immediately, they went their separate ways. When the two were leaving, Damon caught a glimpse of something coming off of Orihime, but ignored it in favor of getting as much distance from the two as quickly as possible. Not trusting that the two would follow them, the twins take their time getting back to their hotel room.

"Are you being stupid now brother? What were you thinking?" Ricky whisper harshly ingot his brother's ear. "What if you just gave us away?"

"I figure we needed to start somewhere, so I just ask."

"how about next time just let me do the talking. Please." It wasn't a plea or a beg but Damon understood what his twin was asking.

Double checking that they were not indeed follow they switched hotels and Ricky happily agreed to dyed his hair red. He was humming in the shower when Komamura walked in and stared, he soon went back to the bed that was his.

"Are you sure you should be going red?" the wolf asks from the bed.

"Sometimes the best way to blend in is to stand out." Ricky shouted from the bathroom.

"And if you didn't notice, Ricky facial features change with his hair color." Damon added looking up from his book, "It would be hard to tell him apart from the person from today."

Not really understanding but trusting their judgement, the wolf captain laid his head back down and watched the t.v. while Damon went back to reading his book. The humming from the bathroom was off key but Komamura was used to it by now, in fact he could say that is was enjoyable.

"What about the person from earlier? Are they with the two we met or are they with another group?" Ricky shouted over the running water.

"Who knows."

"I think I know but I can't be sure." Komamura calmly said, "But if given time I might be able to figure out who they are." He says it with much confidence that the twins only nod figuring what did they have to lose.

"Let's let them come to us, who knows it might be the ones we are looking for." Damon says positively.

oOooOooOo

So they wait for the other side to make their move, but it takes almost another week before something happens. During that time, they never saw Orihime and Uryuu again which they really didn't mind. But now they were at a lost on leads, without knowing much on who they were looking for there wasn't much that they could do in Karakura Town. Talking it over one night it was decided that they try one more week before moving on to another city.

During that week came their first clue, it was small and they almost missed it but it was enough. When they went to the cemetery where Ichigo's mother was they found her grave site tended too with offerings that looked only to be a few days old. Knowing that it was a long shot and that someone unrelated to Ichigo could've left the offerings, the twins still had high hopes. So the next day they brought Komamura out with them and their hopes got higher when he said that the spiritual pressure left felt more like one of the Vizards as well as two female scents that were human.

"So do we follow or wait?" Ricky looked to his brother who was staring off in the distance before answering.

"Follow, we might lose the lead."

Getting nods from both of his companions they followed Komamura throughout the city. It started to cloud up when they reached the outskirts of the city limits as the trial went off on a tangent into a cluster of trees which lead into a small forest. Coming so far they continue stopping only to rest every once and a while before Komamura stop and growled. Wanting to know what was wrong Ricky started to ask but was stop when he felt something cold and sharp touch his neck.

"Don't move unless you want your head to roll." Came an intimidating female voice.

Not moving an inch, Ricky gulp before letting his eyes drift over to his brother not surprise to see that he was held by a slightly muscle silver hair man doing the same with a knife. Looking to Komamura showed that he was pinned by a cheerful green short hair woman.

"Uh, we come in peace." He jokes lamely which earns him an eye roll from everybody in the clearing.

"My, my what have we caught here? Two no three specious individuals snooping where they shouldn't." out of the tree line came a tall blond, cut into a bob, hair man with a mocking piano tooth smile. "And one is a comedian."

"Well what else can a guy do when some woman had a blade to his throat? But don't worry I'm not into that kinky stuff Miss." Ricky teases knowing that he really shouldn't.

"Ah well I don't suppose you want to skip over all the boring and tiring stuff and just tell us who you are, hmm" the blond asks.

"I guess but then we wouldn't be able to enjoy your hospitality for long, and we came all this way too." Ricky pouted. Getting the blond to grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. "Besides isn't rude to ask for names when you didn't introduce yourself?"

"Ricky" Damon hiss in warning. "Now is not the time for you to pick at people."

"Well if it's our hospitality you want then we can oblige ya." Without warning the blond disappears then reappears in front of Ricky, giving him a grin he sends a chop to the back of the redhead's neck knocking him out cold.

"Hey!" Damon shouts angrily, he struggles against his captor as he sees his brother go limp.

"Oh don't worry you haven't been forgotten." The blond man chirps. He swaggers over to the other aiming at the same spot and before he gets ready a snarl is heard and Komamura is there knock the blonds man away from Damon.

"Captain Shinji Hirako, please wait. I' am former Captain Sajin Komamura of squad seven, these two are here on behalf of Ichigo Kurosaki."

The clearing is dead silent as the words sink in, the blond looks shock at the talking wolf and more shock when Ichigo is mention. Taking a closer look at the wolf the man grunts before waving to the silver hair man holding Damon.

"Lisa, Kensei, Mashiro bring the dead weight and our guest to the hideout. There needs a more detail explanation and Hachi needs to look at the dead weight, I think I might have hit him too hard." Not sounding sorry about it Shinji leaves knowing that the others will follow.

Kensei takes Damon by the shoulder and leads him out of the clearing follow by Mashiro dragging Komamura and then by Lisa carrying Ricky by the back of his shirt while reading one of her manga's. they soon come up to an abandon building which to Damon looked like an old school building and lead into what could have been the cafeteria. While Damon was placed up front with the blond man and several others Ricky was taken to the back of the room with an overly large man with pink hair and mustache.

"Alright who are you and how do ya know Ichigo?" the blond asks.

"Damon Anderson and that back there is my twin Ricky. My other brother found your wayward friend out in snow bank near freezing and after some persuasion he came to stay with us out on our property." Thinking that honesty would be the best policy, Damon decided to tell the truth and hope that this group were indeed the ones they were looking for.

"Why are you here?" asks another man in the back of the group, this one with wavy long hair and a slender built next to him a more muscular dark skin male with a star afro and sunglasses.

"We wanted to reunite him with his sister and from what he told us he left them with people that he trusted."

"You expect us to believe that bull shit." And snarl came from the shortest female of the group. She was past irritated and looked ready to kill them.

"Hiyori enough" Shinji said in warning

"Shut up baldy, they could be spies and you let them in our hideout." She shrieks.

"True which is why Kisuke has been monitoring them this whole time." Shinji smirks before looking over his shoulder. "Hey Kisuke what do ya think?"

While Shinji was talking to whoever was behind him, Damon chance a glance back to his brother who he hasn't heard a peep out of. He lets go of a sigh when he sees that his brother is fine and awake, he snorts at the grin sent his way and takes his eyes back to the front were a dishevel looking blond in green and white with a bucket hat was looking at him.

"Ah Komamura Taichou so good to know that you made it to the world of the living." Urahara cheerfully says.

"yes I was lucky to end up in the same area as Kurosaki and have been staying there until now."

"Well glad to know that Ichigo is safe, but I want to where exactly is he?" the question was ask more towards Damon then Komamura.

"A small town outside of New York state."

"That far, huh who would've guess." Urahara mused.

"Look I know you don't trust us," a snort of heard from the small blond. "But we can prove that we know Ichigo, we have him on speed dial." Ricky says as he takes out his phone and tosses it to Urahara. "Call him and see."

Kisuke looks between the cell and Ricky before hitting a few buttons and putting it on speaker. After a couple rings the other side picks up but what they hear is not Ichigo. Shouting and laughter follow by crashing could be heard before an annoying voice starts to talk.

" **Hello you have reach Kings phone but he can't answer right now due to him being a wuss at confession his undying love to his new beu-**

"Shut it Shiro or I will make you," now a more familiar voice is heard and those nearest grin in relief.

" **Make me do what King?"** the tri tone voice asks mockingly before crackling in glee at something that they can't see. More sounds of fighting before Ichigo takes the phone back.

"Ricky what do you want?"

"Ah Ichigo-kun long time no hear, what did ya get bored of us?" Shinji teases. The phone is silent but he can just make out the quick intake of breath before Ichigo is back on.

"Whaa, what are you doing with Ricky's phone Shinji? Where's Yuzu and Karin?" panic filters in the young vizards tone and Kisuke is quick to stop it as he snatches the cell out of Shinji's hand.

"they are find Ichigo, they are currently with Yoruichi now. I can put them on if you like." the blond man has his back turn so no one can see the happiness that he is feeling.

"Thanks Urahara, can you give the phone back to Damon? I need to talk to him."

"Sure." Handing the cell over Damon, Urahara leaves the room whistling as he goes.

"Explain now." The tone near threating and Damon was getting tried so he went on explaining what they were doing, who was involved, and so on. He wouldn't be surprised if Keith got an earful tonight but it wasn't his problem. He was interrupted by two whirlwinds taking the phone out if his hands.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Oni-chan!"

"Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo could be heard even though his voice was a near whisper.

Letting the siblings get reacquainted, Damon went to the back to Ricky who was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. Damon knew that he wasn't sleeping, but he wouldn't be surprised if his brother was near exhausted either.

"So how long do ya think Ichigo will be before he comes over here?" Ricky asks, gaining the attention of everyone but the other twins in the room.

"Hmm most likely in a few hours to a day then he might be here by the end of the week." Saying it like it was to be expected.

"I have a good question for ya." Shinji said as he wonders over to the brothers. "Who was that other person on the phone? It sounded like a hallow."

"Might be because it is and he is Ichigo's hallow." Ricky said as if discussing the weather and ignoring the looks from the others in the room. "Long story short the seal on him was killing him and to get it removed we had to do this ritual but something happen and we had to do it at a different time which caused some side effects."

"Side effect?"

"Yep, his hallow was split from him and right now they both should be trying to woo our little brother who is head over heels for them, but Ichigo and Keith are so dense that I guess Shiro will be doing the wooing." He ended his sentence with a snicker before looking back at the girls who were still chattering away on his cell.

"It was a very tense time and we figure that since it might be a bad idea to let him come over here without some type of idea or at least give him a clue about where to start looking in the first place, the two of us came over do some scouting and searching. That's how we found you." Damon leaned into his brother body before falling asleep letting his twin take care of the rest.

"I know that you all have questions but can it wait till tomorrow?" Ricky pleads.

Shinji only has to look at them to see that they need rest so he sends Lisa to fix a room for them, it would be between him and Kensei for obvious reasons. While they wait he strikes up a conversation with the redhead learning what they already know and sharing some funny stories about their favorite orangette, when two squeals of delight has them jumping in their seats

"Ichigo coming home!"

"Oh boy, I guess he is going to be here sooner then we first thought." Ricky says sheepishly. Shinji only sigh before waving over Kisuke. Ricky drowns out their conversation as he gets overcome by sleep.

' _things can be worried about tomorrow.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading. _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings** : some suggestive things and this and that but however you take it, is nothing bad.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

It had been a few days since Ichigo was able to talk with his sisters, and he had wanted to leave that very night. But Keith and Shiro had told him in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't last an hour against one of the higher level soul reapers. So with Shiro and Zangetsu, Ichigo has been sparring almost non-stop. Keith sometimes helps or he shows up to drag them both back to the house to sleep and eat, he likes to remind them that since they were in physical bodies they have to eat and rest every now and then. Then add in Aunt Jay who would sweetly smile at them when they leave to head out again to come back, which sent shivers down their spines.

Maverick had suggested that if Ichigo can get the go ahead from both his zanpakuto then he could head to Japan. However, Zangetsu has yet to give the green light and Shiro won't say why. So for now Ichigo is left with nothing more to do with no stronger opponents he wasn't sure how he would get back up to the same power level he was at before. He was currently in a clearing with the trees marked with gashes from his many sparring sessions with either Zangetsu and/or Shiro.

"Taking break with being told, mmm, who are you and what have ya done with Ichigo?" Keiths playful tone has Ichigo turning his head and coming face to face with the man with a delicious smelling basket. "I have come baring gifts of fried chicken and lemonade."

"Sounds good, but Shiro isn't here so-

"So it's just you and me. Shiro decided to help Maverick today, something about losing a bet, you wouldn't happen to know what that's about do ya?" sitting down the basket so he could spread the blanket out, Keith could see the grin that Ichigo was sporting.

"Nope," he answers slyly. Keith return the grin knowing that with Maverick, he properly has the white being cleaning something.

Handing Ichigo a plate and a glass Keith was trying to act busy so he wasn't caught ogling Ichigos panting and sweating body. He had taking off his shirt and the sight had Keith wishing he had a camera, if only to use in his private album.

"No luck yet?" taking out the chicken and jar of lemonade and a pair of tongs.

"No," Ichigo lets out a long sigh. "I have no idea what they want me to learn or reason but I know that I will be fine, I wasn't near lieutenant when I invaded Soul Society so what so different bout this time?"

"I don't think that's what happening here," Keith said. "I think it's more to do getting use to using your power when you can't expel your soul. Think about it Shiro had to separate from you so who knows the side effects of that, so maybe it isn't about your levels but something else."

"…huh, maybe, I'll have to talk to Zangetsu but I think you may be right." He says taking a bit of his chicken, "But I just don't like being here with them, I mean it wasn't like I didn't think about them for two years but with how I couldn't even see spiritual beings I figure that I wouldn't be much use to them when they needed me."

Keith didn't know how to respond, since he never been an elder sibling he couldn't tell Ichigo anything that could help him but he knew what he could do and he knew about not wanting to be a burden to those you care about.

"I'm sure that they wouldn't see you as a burden Ichigo," he says softly ignoring the flinch from the orangette. "I think that you could protect them from things that have nothing to do with the supernatural, but I may be bias on this."

"Yeah but I think that I would have felt useless if I couldn't help, I think that I would have done anything to regain my power."

"That's most likely, but I am glad that you did with someone who knew what they were doing. Despite that old codger being a total ass during it."

Ichigo couldn't help the smile off his face from Keith's colorful description of the old hermit that help to undo the seal. Brushing off the crumbs from his pieces of poultry he handed his plate and glass back to Keith.

"So how long are ya staying out today?" Ichigo looked over to Keith who was putting away the small lunch he brought.

"Don't know."

"Well come in around six, it looks like it will rain and you don't won't to get sick now do ya," he said getting up. "If I don't see that orange head of yours I will be coming and dragging ya back and throwing ya in front of Aunt Jay, then we'll see if you can come up with a good reason why ya didn't come in like ya supposed to." Sending a knowing smirk at the paling orangette who, if it was possible, was sweating bullets.

Ichigo only gulp in fear of the idea of being in front of Jay soak and wet and getting a cold on top of it. He makes a mental note to leave the area thirty minutes early so he would have plenty of time getting home. He also has Zangetsu remind him just in case he forgot. Watching Keith leave the clearing, Ichigo had been looking at his rear before jerking up when the other man had turn back to him. he could see the self-satisfied smirk on the man's face making Ichigo blush at being caught. He hopes that the mess with soul society wouldn't spill back onto the Andersons. He didn't think that they would blame him for anything but it still didn't sit well with him. he never would have believed that he had added to his circle of people he would protect.

oOooOooOo

"Shouldn't you be outside with Ichigo?" Maverick asked as he was looking through several documents pertaining to his business.

"Yeah, but I'm giving him his Keith time." Shiro had taken up the office couch when he came barging in Maverick's office. The white man was giving Maverick a sneaking suspicion, but he ignored it for now.

"Keith…time?" giving his guest a questionable look.

"Yep, King better not screw this up."

Not bothering to comment, Maverick went back to his work. He needed to find a secretary his business was generating too much paperwork for his taste, but on the plus side his profits had skyrocket since he allows Ichigo to help out occasionally. The orange head was a hard worker and had even gotten the respect from several of his sternest employees. He had been hoping to employ the orangette full time, but now he may have to find someone else. The idea was not an enjoyable one.

"What are the chances that you two might come back here after your done with those loose ends?" the question had pop out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was unusual that that happen to Maverick, he had been good about keeping his thoughts in his head.

"Don't know, that would be up to King." Shiro answer honestly, "He may want to come back but then again he may stay over there so as not to lead Soul Society back to you guys. I may be part of King but even I at times don't know what he is thinking."

Sighing the oldest Anderson could guess what was going happen. He already knew that Ichigo would be leaving and he could tell that Keith would be following even when Ichigo told him to stay. His little brother was a suborn man, and he very much doubt that Ichigo could change his mind.

"I think Keith coming along will do King good," Shiro pipe up. Maverick wonder if the albino could read minds. "It's a full time job keeping King in check, just ask his friends."

"I knew that which is why I have your plane tickets ready, all three of you will be ready to leave when Ichigo has the green light."

"oh so you already have things plan out?"

"of course, did ya think I would send you out without so much as a way home?" Maverick ask looking up from his paper work.

He stared back into Shiro's gold eyes, those eyes seem to be searching his for what Maverick could only guess.

"So this is home? Even if me and Ichigo never merge back together? And we bring a crowd back with us?"

"Yes to all, we already had included Ichigo since Keith found him and then when you come along, a few more people won't change that nor the fact the both of you may not be human. Besides Keith want be giving Ichigo and you up anytime soon." The last was said with a knowing smile as Shiro tried to hid the red creeping over his face. "If you hurry you can walk with Keith, alone, back to the house since Ichigo just had alone time with him."

Maverick looked out of the corner of his eye at the other man. who had been inching ever so slowly towards the door, the older man hid his grin with a piece of paper as Shiro finally bolted out the room and down the stairs.

'even if he is considered an adult, both him an Ichigo are amusing when they think no one is looking.'

The thought has Maverick thinking, he picks up his phone and waited.

"Hello," the voice of his aunt answers.

"Aunt Jay, do you still have the special drink in your arsenal?"

"Oh, and why would you need that?" his aunt sounded confused. "You do know what I use that drink for right?"

"Yes but I think you need to serve some to our love birds tonight." A cat ate the carney smile appears on Mavericks face.

"oh, oh such a naughty boy you are. Well I don't think that they'll appreciate that but I don't see a problem with it."

"Thank you Aunt Jay, I love you." Maverick ends his call and goes back to his work, leaving his baby brother and Ichigo with Shiro to his Aunt. They may be angry with him later but they will thank him in the long run.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo was on his way home, his body aching but he had a skip in his step. Zangetsu finally gave him the green light and he could now go to Karakura and see his sisters. He was just entering the dirt path that was used for the ATV's when a blur of white nearly hits him. instead of hitting him he sides steps and the white object hits a tree.

"Ow, that was cruel King." Shiro whines

"Don't go trying to run me over then, idiot."

"tch, your no fun."

"Whatever."

The two walk back in silence neither wanting to talk, but they both have a lot on their minds. Since the separation Shiro could no longer hear his King's thoughts but with Ichigo it was easy to tell what he was thinking.

"Thinking about leaving Keith behind? We both know that that won't be happening." Shiro watch as Ichigo's shoulders twitch, a sign that the albino had hit the nail on the head. "So are we going to go through the stick of telling him not to come or are you just going to let him come?"

"I don't want him to get too involved, but I already knew that he won't let us leave without him."

"Well yeah, he has his own brothers over there and of course there's you." Shiro pointed out.

The house came into view and the smell of dinner drifted up to them. Ichigo stayed there looking at the house and thinking of the man inside. So many thoughts fly around in his head but each one was center on the Keith and just what he wanted to do with the man.

"Don't think too much King, ya might kill ya brain." Shiro teased

"Shut up." Ichigo said giving his other half a glare before heading down to the house below. He figured that he would talk to Keith after dinner. But unknown to the trio, two older beings had other plans for them.

oOooOooOo

the next morning Ichigo woke to found himself wrap in Keiths arms and not just him, but Shiro who was on the other side. He can't remember much of what happen after dinner last night and he had to wonder how he and his zanpakuto ended up in his love interest bed and naked at that. He also figures that he should be freaking out more but he just can't seem to bring himself to do that at the moment. Instead he lays his head back onto the man's rock hard chest and wished that he could remember last night.

"Did ya have fun King?" Shiro yawns out.

"If I say yes would you tell me what I did?"

"Oh just some loving from soldier boy here and ya should thank me or ya might be feeling the other side of love this morning." The albino stretches showing off the many love bites adoring his skin, he looks at Ichigo with his insane grin. "Like them? Your carrying a couple yourself."

Ichigo gives a confuse look and had to have Shiro point towards his chest. Looking down he can see several purplish marks ranging from small bites to large claim marks, looking further he can see that the marks go all the down pass the sheets. Blushing at the implication of last night's activities, Ichigo now understood what happen.

"I lost my virginity didn't I?" it was a rhetorical question and Ichigo threw a pillow at Shiro when the blade was about to answer. The other fell from the impact and landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Harsh King," he fakes whines from the floor. Ichigo snorts before he is grab by two scarred arms and his mouth is covered by his.

"Good Morning." Keith whispers once he is done kissing Ichigo. He leaves the orangette gaping as he leans over the bed and captures Shiro's lips. "and a good morning to you too."

Keith smiles at the look on the younger men's faces, but he not going to draw attention to it. He instead leaves them alone in his bedroom as he goes to the bathroom, he lets them stew a bit before planning in returning.

Alone in the room the two men stare at each other in silence neither know what to say. For Ichigo it is the first time that he is in this type of situation he had never been that into romance before, he knew of Orihime's crush but he never saw her as nothing more than a friend and the same went with every other person that had a crush on him.

"Well, I guess that I should stop beating around the bush, huh?"

"Ya think," Shiro deadpan before grinning again. "Make sure that it is a long good kiss King."

Ichigo watched the other leave the room, while Shiro could have stayed they both knew that one day he would be returning back into Ichigo's inner world and while it was nice that Keith has accepted both of them Shiro rather not get too attach.

"He still could have stayed to listen." Ichigo mutters to the room.

"Yes he could but we already had our talk and now I want to have _our_ talk now." Keith's voice had Ichigo jump in place then whirling around facing the man in the doorway with a towel around his waist. The sight has Ichigo trying to sallow around a lump in his throat.

"Oh? What talk is that?" his voice sounded more nervous then he intended.

"Why, the relationship talk." Keiths matter of fact tone had Ichigo staring at him as if he has sprouted a second head.

"you're kidding right? You actually call it that?" the thought has Ichigo's lips twitching.

"Of course, you want to it name something else? Well, we could call it a new lover's guild to the day after a night of love make-

Ichigo had jump the distance between him and Keith and cover the man's mouth before he could get the last word out.

"Please don't the first title was fine." He tried to fight off the reaction of punching the smirking man in the face. Keith has come to close of sounding like his crazy father and Ichigo did not want to have another idiot like him as a lover.

"As much as I would like to have such a talk I think that we have more important matters to discuss." Keith say when he pulled Ichigo's hand away from his mouth. "Like a certain trip you want to take without me tagging along."

Ichigo felt like the carefree feeling in the room had flew out the window and can guess at what his zanpakuto and Keith had talk about. He hopes that he wouldn't have to fight Keith on this but if he wouldn't let him leave then the man was in for a rude awakening.

"-and that's why I'll be going with you." Catching the last bit caught Ichigo off guard.

"Sorry what?"

"I said, in short, I will be going with you." Keith said determinedly.

"You-want to go with us into what could be hostel territory with little to no information and the possibly of dying? What are you thinking?" the last part more of a shout then the rest of the sentence.

"Oh so the situation that you found when recusing your friend in the same circumstances can't be consider something of the same?"

' _well when he puts it that way.'_

"Besides, you're going to need help just to get there. So you might as well stop while you are ahead."

"Fine," Ichigo conceded Keith was just as suborn as him and the man did have a point.

' _Think of it as having an extra body to watch your sisters since you could argue that you need him to take them back to his home. That way he and your sisters will be off the battle field.'_ Old Man Zangetsu pointed out.

And that was something that Ichigo hadn't thought about and this was he be killing two birds with one stone. Glancing back at Keith he could see that the man had a smug self-satisfied look on his face and for once it didn't drive Ichigo to throwing punches.

"Just because I agreed doesn't mean nothing." He adds stubbornly. Keith still grinning leaves the room with an air of happiness. "I only agree to let you come just so you can bring Yuzu and Karin back!" he yells after the man.

After a few minutes Ichigo walked into the kitchen where Keith, Shiro, and Aunt Jay was eating their brunch. Since they had over slept it was late for breakfast but still early for lunch. Seeing that Keith was sending his Aunt a glare Ichigo turn to Shiro was a confused look.

"She and maverick's the reason why we ended up in Keiths bed naked. Took longer for Keith to get drunk but he can hold his liquor better than us so he remembers more than we do." Shiro said around a mouthful of eggs. "But he still got drunk so, yeah."

Looking back to the two silently arguing people, Ichigo could see why Keith was a bit miff but it didn't matter anymore. "Whatever." He says taking his own plate and filling high with food.

"Oh boys, great news, we got you three tickets on the next plane out of the country so you better get right up and pack." Aunt Jay says cheerfully, "You leave in five hours." With that she leaves, leaving the trio watching her go.

"Well that's that. Now King pass that bacon." Getting eye rolls from the other two in the room but only half-heated scowls aim at him.

oOooOooOo

Two years since Ichigo was in his home town, and two years since all the drama that happen in it. Slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder he went out of the terminal to wait on Keith and Shiro who was having trouble with airport security. Luckily Keith was able to keep Shiro out of jail after the stunt that he pulled on said security guard.

"I understand that he might have had it coming but in this day and age you don't go and antagonize Airport security guards Shiro." Keith could be heard chastising the other man.

"But it was funny." Ichigo could hear the mocking smile gracing his doppelgangers face.

"That's not the point," Keith said sounding exasperated. "Ichigo you talk to him he might listen to you."

"I really don't that." Ichigo answer with his own grin.

Keith sigh before grabbing Ichigo's bag before the younger man could protest. He could hear Shiro laughing behind him before the other purposely bumping into him before following Keith. Ichigo sent a glare at his blade who he knew was mentally laughing at him.

"Oi! Wait up." He yells at the other two.

They check into their hotel then heading out with Ichigo leading the way. The plan was to stay overnight in town then meeting up with Ricky and Damon somewhere on the outskirts, but right now Ichigo was happy to be home. He had a black cap covering his hair, but if someone want to get real close he would be instantly recognized. Shiro had cover up almost every part of his body so as not to draw too much attention to himself. Keith was still dressing in his rugged attire with faded blue jeans, scuff boots, and a worn out plaid shirt.

Despite trying not to draw attention they seem to be doing to total opposite. Keith was getting to usual looks that foreigners get but add to his allure it was twice as much. While Shiro seem to thrive on the attention he was getting Ichigo showed off his scowl at any who stared at him too long.

"So where to first?" Keith asks.

The two look a likes look back at Keith who was twitching from all the eyes on him. Shiro moved up on the man's left while Ichigo took the right and before Keith had to time to say anything Ichigo kiss him in front of all onlookers he was follow shortly by Shiro.

Keith was at first stun and judging by the blush on Ichigo he guesses that he wasn't planning on doing that, at least, no in front of people. But either way he was glad that the orangette did.

"Well that might of dissuade a few, but what do you want to do before we head back?"

Ichigo had to think it over what he really wanted was to go see his mother, but it was also a huge risk. But there was taking him to the river where it happens or even trying to get to his house, still risky.

"I want to introduce you to someone." He finally said taking the man by the elbow and leading him towards the cemetery. With a silent talk between him and Shiro, having to keep his sword out, they left the albino to keep watch while they talk.

oOooOooOo

the next day the trio went out taking only what they needed, Keith had paid for the room for the whole month so leaving their extra stuff was okay. Ichigo and Shiro made sure that they had cover all recognizable features and made sure that Keith was protected on both sides. Whether it was from their enamines or the many fan girls that seem to grow over night.

"So where are we meeting up with the twins?" Ichigo asks

"They said that either they would find us or one of your friends will meets us half way."

"Which friends?" Shiro asks.

"They didn't say."

A look passes between the two, with silent understanding they have their swords ready to summon if the need arises. They walk about a half mile before coming upon a clearing, the tense atmosphere had the group keeping one eye on each other and the other on everything else.

"Hello there strawberry!"

The name and the fact that Ichigo knew the owner of the voice had him visibly twitching in irritation. Out of the tree canopy came Shinji with Ricky.

"Huh," Ichigo stared at the other who was floating down on a pair of draconian wings. "When did he have those?"

"I have known idea," Keith was just as confuse. "Ricky did you have those all along?"

"hehheh, yeah but if it makes you feel better Maverick doesn't know about em."

"Somehow I very much doubt that." Causing a whine from the red hair man.

While the brothers catch up Shinji had pulled the young Vizard off to the side. "So I take it that is your inner hollow?" he asks side glancing the white being.

"Yeah, but he isn't just my hollow, he is one of my zanpakuto." Ichigo loved the god-smack look on the blonde's face. It was very satisfying when he could get one over the older man. to prove to the other Vizard Ichigo had summon both his blades, Shiro had inched closer during it.

"What do you mean one of you zanpakuto? Not to mention that you're not in soul form and he is outside your body."

"That's a lone story and really I don't know much how it happen myself." Putting the larger blade across his back while tucking the other into his belt.

"Don't ask me either I have no idea how I was separated from King." Shiro said as he flop over Ichigo's shoulders leering at the blond.

"This may be hard to get used to. Can you two merge back together?"

"Haven't tried yet." Ichigo admitted looking over to Keith. The man was waving around his arms and it caused the orangette to snicker.

"Ohh, does our little Ichi have a crush." Shinji teased.

"Shut up," Ichigo hated that Shinji was the one to find out but at least he won't be telling him that he already slept with the man.

Before he can introduce the two the entire clearing was bath in bright lights. Ichigo, Shiro, and Shinji quickly get over to the two humans who no matter how powerful could never match soul reapers. Shiro and Ichigo take up Keiths front and back while Shinji has Ricky.

"Ahh, Kurosaki so nice for you to join us. We have been waiting for you."

' _that voice, it couldn't be,_ ' slowly turning to the original location of the voice. ' _he supposed to be imprison.'_

In front of them stood Orihime with a sickening smirk on her round face. Ichigo plus Shinji were confused they knew that they heard a male voice but here was Orihime before them.

"I see that you are confuse, let me help you then." That man's voice was coming out of the girl's mouth. Ichigo was seeing red. Ichigo was hoping that this was just an illusion his mind wanting that then what the current situation was telling him.

"Damn you Aizen; what did you do with Orihime?"

"What makes you think I done anything with her; She is right here." The person before them said lifting her hand to her chest. "Really Kurosaki can't you recognize your own friends?"

If not for the hand on his shoulder Ichigo would have been over there in a heartbeat beating the shit out of the imposture. But both Keith and Shiro where holding him back and despite his struggling attempts to remove them they held firm.

"I see that you have found a love interest, poor girl had such hope of being the one," the Orihime imposture sigh out. "Oh well, she already has someone else even though she didn't get a choice in the matter but I think I need to take care of your new friend before long, can't have you finding that annoying strength."

The girl was gone then she appeared behind the group a sword in hand, "But first let's deal with you." Ichigo was ready but he couldn't turn his body to face the oncoming blade. A shadow falls over him blocking his view, he thought it was Shiro and was about to yell at the other but a laugh stops him cold.

"heh, ya know you seem to get into so much trouble, but I love ya anyway." Looking more closely Ichigo found that Keith was facing him with his arms wrap around his middle.

"Keith you bastard why did you do that; I could have block it." Ichigo couldn't yell his throat was dry at the sight Keith with a sword in his back.

"Don't know just acted, but I-

Whatever he indented to say was cut off by him fallen unconscious and slumping against the younger man. Orihime was still smirking but a taking to standing further away from them.

"how nice you seem to have a habit of finding those who would do anything to protect you." The girl said drawing the orangette to into a frenzy.

"Aizen I am going to kill you this time, I'll take back Orihime and make you pay for hurting Keith."

"Words, Kurosaki, words." Aizen mock, "But I think that I prolong this for too long." He again disappears only to come up behind Shinji cutting him down and striking Ricky who just barely duck with only one wing cut off. Aizen then appears behind Ichigo and Shiro, who had taking Keith giving his King room to fight, and slash at them before taking the unconscious man away with him. "Come to Soul Society if you want him back Kurosaki, and see how much your so call friends have betrayed you." With that Aizen is gone and Keith with him.

Ichigo was going to go after them when several people came into the clearing he at first thinks that they are with Aizen but a familiar green and white bucket hat has him almost relax ignoring then he tried to move, but his feet wouldn't let him.

"Ichigo stop moving you're going to cause more damage."

"What happen here?"

"Get them to the hideout before they bleed out!"

The voices whirl around him but he didn't hear, he was only concern for Keith who was injured and in Aizen's hands. If he could just get up, he could go after them.

"King stop you can't help Keith if yer dead." Shiro's voice has the orangette finally turning his attention to something else.

"What?" he asks confused

"Just go to sleep King and we will talk later."

' _why did he need to go to sleep?'_ trying to ask this very question aloud, Ichigo only falls against the others chest and goes into oblivion.

Looking at his King, Shiro was trying his best to not do exactly what he stop Ichigo from doing. He scoops the orangette up and follow the others back into the woods being mindful of the wounds the Ichigo had. It was like a repeat of when they had first encounter Aizen but at least his King hadn't been cut nearly in two.

"Don't worry King we will get him back, just like last time Soul Society won't know what hit them."

* * *

Chapter End

Thank you for reading and I love the reviews I have gotten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings:** the usual stuff. Bad language yadda yadda yadda.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

Keith grunted as he was thrown down on the hard wooden floor. His back was hurting but not as much as he would have thought, it was more of a dull annoying ache compared to other times he was wounded. Chancing a peek, he looked out of the corner of his eyes, on either side of him were people dress in black and white; he could tell that they must be important. Lifting his head, he saw a young, or seemingly young, man in front of him. from the positons of people, he surmises that the guy in front was in charge and the setting reminded Keith of a military tribunal.

"Now let this meeting begin," the guy up front said. "Keith Anderson you are here to be judge for the crimes of murder."

' _what,'_ Keith thought. ' _where did they get that ludicrous idea?'_

"You are charged with the murder of Ichigo Kurosaki and the attempted murder of Orihime Inoue." The head guy continues either not noticing or caring about Keiths confuse face, but others saw it.

"What the fuck are ya smoking?" Keith all but yelled, "That's total bull and you know it."

 _SMACK_

"SILENCE," a small woman shouted. "You are not to interrupt the head captain criminal."

' _when did she move?'_ Keith thought feeling his cheek sting. Keith growled at the woman shaking off the fact that the woman could easily crush him. It was never part of Keiths personality to simply allow someone to hit him without hitting back.

"Back off," he said ignoring the venomous glare he was receiving. Then to the room figuring that honesty would help him more than being smartass, "I don't know what your people are talking about. Ichigo was still breathing the last time I saw him, heh, he might just kill me when he sees me now that I think about it."

"If what you say is true why would he kill you?" a man on Keiths left wearing a weird hat and pink over coat asks.

"Um," looking sheepish Keith squirmed a bit in embarrassment. "Because I got in between him and a sword; how do ya think that I got a hole in my back?"

The last part of his sentence had one of the females in the group stare at him in what he can say was something compared to Aunt Jay when she found out that they had gotten hurt while fighting and didn't tell her about it, but before the woman could say anything another beat her in voicing a question.

"If Ichigo Kurosaki is alive like you are a claiming; then why didn't he come to defend you when Inoue claimed that you tried to kill her?" the question came from a raven hair man the Keith's first impression would say was a priss.

"Fair question," he mutters. "I can only say that I was unconscious but I really doubt that he would have let me leave in such a manner, but I think it might have been more Shiro holding him back from following that bastard who was the one trying to kill him."

"You don't expect us to believe you?" turning just slightly so not to aggravate his back Keith found the one who had spoken, a young looking white hair boy with teal eyes. who was frowning at him, somehow the brat looked familiar and then if Keith could snap his fingers.

"Ah," Keith finally said smiling at the other. "Your Toshiro, Ichigo was able to describe ya well. Plus, your hard to miss."

The frowning boy had gone from simply annoyed to downright irritated, "its Captain Hitsugaya!"

Keith had to stop from laughing at the guy's knee jerk reaction, it was amusing as Ichigo had said it was. He would continue talking to he other but a hard garb at his chin and neck breaking force had him hissing in pain as he was jerked harshly. His eyes met cold gray as the small woman from earlier had him tighten her hold on his face.

"You will answer our questions, not making chit chat." She coldly said jerking his head and neck back and forth. His wound was starting scream from the abuse.

"Soi Feng, please don't cause any more damage to my patient." A sweet sounding but with a terrifying aura had both Keith and the small captain frozen. The other woman had moved out o the line and up behind him with her hand on his back. "You caused his wound to open." To prove it she brought her hand up to show that it was stained red.

Keith wisely stayed quiet as the other Captain slowly back away, "I believe that he now falls under my authority and as such he will be moved to the fourth squad's barracks until his wound has healed." And just like that without anyone saying otherwise to her, Keith was swept out of the large room by a group of what he guesses was the woman's subordinates. The man was still too shock by the woman's presence that he let the pain in his back take him under and hoped that he could find a way out soon and back to Ichigo and Shiro.

oOooOooOo

Ichigo glared at the peeling ceiling he wanted nothing more than to leave for soul society right then and there, but until Kisuke could make another senkaimon there was no way for him to get there. Even with seeing both his sisters the moment was bittersweet knowing that Keith had been capture and still remembering how soul society had treated him after the Winter War Ichigo knew that Keith wouldn't be seen as a guest.

Then there was Ricky and Damon who were furious when learning that their little brother had been kidnap, but not at Ichigo, had been brainstorming with Kisuke and no one had seen either three since. Though Ichigo thinks it was more to do with Damon mother hening Ricky when he found out about his wing getting sliced off. Shiro has been sparring more with the Vizards and would constantly try to draw Ichigo into the fray, but Ichigo knew that this was Shiro's way of coping. His sister's first meeting with Shiro had some amusement, Shiro seem to be the most nervous with Karin scowling at him and Yuzu, well, being Yuzu.

"Ichigo, you need to eat." Yuzu's said from his right side. Turing his head just slightly the orangette could see that his sister had brought him a plate of food and was wearing a very worried expression.

' _well who could blame her; thinking that their happy reunion would be happy only to see him bloody I guess she would be concern.'_

The thought of causing his younger sister any distress had Ichigo feeling worse. He rose into a sitting positon on the table he been laying on and waved the timid girl over. Grinning at the smile she gave him as bounce over to him and place the food in his lap.

"Now make sure you eat everything Ichigo." She said with a motherly tone before walking out to who knows where.

Left alone to his thoughts Ichigo went back to thinking on what to do. Trying to get into the Sereitiei would not be easy and he didn't think that using the same way as last time would work. Plus, he didn't want ot leave his sisters unguarded. Shinji had already told him that the Vizards were joining him as well as Yoruichi and Kisuke, so what to do with Yuzu and Karin.

"You could ask us ya know, of course, I believe that Keith was planning on them coming back with us until your business with the reapers had been done with." Damons voice said breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Oh," Ichigo said looking up from his food. "I didn't think-

"Ya didn't think that after what happen we would want ot help you, right?" Damon sat next to the orangette and smack him upside the head. "Idiot, you have been part of the family for what two years now? So it would be on natural that we add your sisters and ya don't have to worry about them they will be in good hands back on the farm with Maverick and the rest. Besides, we have already gotten tickets for the four of us to head back tomorrow so spend as much time as ya can."

"Four?"

"Ya didn't think I would be going with ya right and with Ricky being busted up he is in no shape to go either, and who do ya think would be taking your sisters home in the first place?"

"…"

"You really should start thinking more on the little details." Damon fondly sighed. "Well I think you better go make your battle plans and make sure you come home when you're done." Getting up and letting his hand land on Ichigo's shoulder long enough to get a point hit home the older man left.

Ichigo had a lot of thinking to do and most of it was thinking about getting stronger he needed to get better with his new blades and maybe see if Kisuke could find a way for him and Shiro to merge back together. Though he may have to ask to other being if that was okay, Shiro had become more of a independent person since their separation and if his blade didn't want to join together then Ichigo wasn't going to force the issue.

"But it's so nice that ya would ask King," Shiro's voice had startle Ichigo causing that other to flinch though he tried to hid it. "But are ya missing something?"

"what"

"…sigh…Let me remind ya idiot. I am apart of ya meaning that we couldn't be separated even if a god snap his fingers to do it. So if ya want to merge then let's get going, I'm bored anyway." Grabbing his wielder Shiro all but drag the orangette down to the new training area.

On one side were the Vizards waiting for them each had taken to sitting on a bolder. When Shiro had landing along with Ichigo Shinji came swaggering up to them with his ever present grin.

"So are ya ready Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Shiro was snickering in the background and Ichigo was getting annoyed and suspicious but he missed what Shinji was telling and the blond knew it, if his piano tooth smile was anything to go by.

"Oh well I guess your gonna have to figure it out on your own, sleep tight." The blond was point two fingers at the orangettes temple and Ichigo could guess what Shinji was about to do.

"Wait!" _thud_

"just like old times huh?"

"Careful Shinji you're going to show your age."

"Shut up snow white and get in there." Shinji growled before forcibly poking Shiro in the head and sending him back into Ichigo's inner world. "Damn brat even if ya spilt into yer still a smart ass."

As the blond walked away the other Vizards form a circle around the duo as Hachi threw a shield over them. Now it was a waiting game and unlike last time no one knew what could happen.

oOooOooOo

(inside Ichigo's inner world)

When Ichigo open his eyes it was to the scene of tall sideways buildings and stormy skies. It wasn't raining yet but lots of wind and lightening. He glanced to his right at the sound of his hollow shouting obscenities about Shinji. Not wanting to waste any time he quickly grabs Shiro and they both start to look for the other resident of Ichigos soul. With the threat of rain finding the old man might be harder to do and since Ichigo figure Zangetsu Ossan wouldn't be making it easy on them either.

"Usually he would be right behind me when I first get here. Where is he?"

" **Don't know it's strange for me too. I usually have to fight him for a spot on this side."** His hollow answer **, "So what do ya think we have ta do to merge back together?"**

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders since no one knew what he had to do they were going in blind. "I don't think we have to fight for control but I think this is more on me." Taking a breath before staring Shiro in the eye, "I really don't know all about myself or what the old man told us about my mother but I think that I truly need to accept you as more then what I was doing. You are more than my hollow abilities and more than me blade. You are me part of my soul and I need to accept you as my other half."

" **Sappy King."**

"Shut up I am winging it."

" **I rather fight ya then listen to this sappy stuff but I get what yer saying."** Shiro smiled, not as insane as his smiles usually go. **"Great to finally see the King I know ya to be."**

Right as Shiro said that Ichigos world turns blindingly bright as he feels his soul repairing itself. When the light clears Shrio is gone and in his place stood old man Zangetsu.

" _Ichigo, it's been a long time."_

"Yeah sorry about that, but I finally get it. Your what was pass on form my mother." When the other said nothing Ichigo took it as a sign to continue. "At first I didn't want to believe it and as usual push it into the farthest corner of my mind, but with Shiro separating and my new blades I couldn't ignore it for long so when I couldn't use you like I knew I could I had to really think on what you told me. I am sorry that it took me so long." Glancing at the older spirit before facing him directly Ichigo walked up to him and grab his cloak. "But don't think that you're just going to disappear, I won't allow that. You are a part of me just as much as Shiro is and I will not let you just leave like this so old man you better get ready cause I plan to keep you here."

The bold statement had the blades eyes widening a bit behind his sunglasses before he returns to his stoic appearance. The snickering of the hollow had the Zangetsu thinking that the hollow had purposely switch places with him just so Ichigo could confront him. looking over his wielder the grown man he wanted to protect Zangetsu could see the fire in his brown eyes and knew that he lost to Ichigo.

" _Very well then, wield me then Ichigo wield me so that I may slay those who harm you or those you wish to protect."_

With a smile Ichigo leaves his inner world and came too to the worried faces of the Vizards and Kisuke. He could only give each a smile before nodding off he was curious as to why he felt so sluggish but figured they will tell him when he woke back up.

The surrounding Vizards watched as the orangette went to sleep with a quick check from both Kisuke and Hachi it was deem that he used far more reishi then he normal would. Add to the fact that his hollow hasn't reappear could mean that he was successful.

"So…who wants to take him back upstairs?" the question earned several eye rolls and snorts. Kensei step forward and pick up the orangette then proceed to take the young man back to his sisters.

"I wonder how powerful he has gotten now?"

"Oh I think close to the heads captains level." the others mutter to each other but Shinji was never one to keep quiet for long.

"Kisuke you better get started on that Senkaimon, Ichigo's going to want to leave right away when he wakes up." Shinji told the blond who gave his own smile behind his fan.

"I have already started give me two more days." With that the blond went to his lab.

Shinji watched him go before going to check up on Ichigo not surprise to find his room filled with his sisters along with the two weird humans. Getting a nod from the oldest male twin Shinji walked into the room. The girls had buried themselves into their brother's sides while Damon had taken to acting like a guard. Ricky was on the floor his torso wrap in bandages using Komamura as a pillow.

"I wouldn't have guess that you could pass as a pillow Komamura." Shinji grin at the grumbling wolf.

"I will be escorting both sets of twins back to their home, it seems that I can't go back to my former body. Urahara says that he could keep looking into it but if I have to remain like this I hope that my squad will be alright with a new captain."

"Oh I think that no matter what ya look like your squad most likely won't be letting you leave."

The wolf captain only huff before closing his eyes and Shinji quietly laugh. Turning to the man using the wolf as a pillow Shinji felt a little concern for the man. his injuries were light considering but even with assurances that his wings would be back to normal in a few months the blond vizard hated that, even if they had just met, Aizen was able to hurt someone under his care so easily.

"It's not your fault ya know, Ricky knew the chances when we came over looking for ya beforehand." Damon quiet voice drifted from the doorway. "If Keith and Maverick were here they would tell ya the same thing."

"heh, that may be true but are you two going to be okay getting back? They might be lying in wait for ya as soon as you five are out of our protection." The more serious side of the blond coming out when he thinks of what Ichigo went through since the war and now seeing him being force to go back had the ex-captain non to please. "We will have Ichigo's back, so make sure you five get back to your home safe."

"roger that."

"You guys are a riot ya know that." The blond scowl at the other.

"That's why we do it." Damon smiled before following the blond out of the room.

oOooOooOo

Keith had never been thrown in prison before with the exception of a few drunken nights while on leave when he was still enlisted. He was currently in what he could describe as a hospital slash prison with one scary warden. It hadn't been hour since he had woken up to a timid guy changing his bandages while the overseer of the place watched from the other side of the bars. He didn't say anything to them and they made no attempt to talk to him which was really surprising to say the least. If the situation was reverse, he be trying to find out everything about his charge.

"So is this a version of three hot's and cot or is this death row for me?" it was meant to be a joke and an ice breaker but with the flinch from the little guy it must have not come across that way.

"You will be in my care until you are healed enough to face your sentence." The woman said.

"That's mess up ya know," Keith turn to face the woman. "Heal the guy only to kill him later."

"Would you rather die now without proving your innocence?"

"Would anyone listen? All of ya seem to have made up yer minds about me." Keith lean against the wall as he took in his surroundings. His cell was sparse with only a chair and a bed and no windows they even cuff his wrist though not hindering his arm movements. "I was telling the truth Ichigo is alive and has been with me for two years. The seal that was on him nearly killed him but he lived. But hey even if no one believes me he'll show up and prove my innocence anyway."

"How did you get that injury on your back? From what I could see it was made by a sword and the person had low arm strength."

"I can't really say who it was but yeah Ichigo had trouble getting out of the way so without even thinking I got between him and the blade. Ichigo will really let me have it when he gets here." The last part came out with a laugh.

"Ichigo doesn't like it when those he cares about gets hurt because of him." the little guy pipe in.

"From the sounds of things you make it seem Ichigo cares more for you then a friend normally does." The woman said ignoring her helper.

Keith remain silent he was not about to add to their info about his orange hair lover. He knew what kind of trouble it would cause if that type of info got out, so he opted to say nothing. Instead he focuses more on the guy tending to his cell from what he could see the guy knew Ichigo better than his superior. He filed that away in case he gets to talk to the little dude when they were alone.

"I believe we are done here Keith-san but I warn you, you cannot stress your back until I say so. If you wish to talk to me some more I am Captain Unohana of squad four." With that she left and another helper that Keith hadn't seen followed her out leaving him and the other guy.

"So," he says getting the others attention. "you have on scary boss there."

"hahaha, she's not that bad."

"You know Ichigo don't cha?" not being one to drag things out Keith just barged in with the question he wanted to ask.

"Yes I know him; I am glad that he is okay."

"What's your name dude?"

"Oh its Hanataro."

"Han-nat-youro"

"hahaha," he laughs nervously. "it's Hana-ta-ro"

"Oh," Keith said as he went over to the smaller man. "I need a favor then and I know you don't have to trust me but you'll see Ichigo before I will, I need you to get a message to him."

Keith was happy with the look Hanataro gave him and was very glad that he found someone who he could trust. Leaning back against the wall he thought of ways to start annoying his stoic guards what showed up after the little dude left. With an evil smirk he started to whistle a tune that always annoy the shit out of Ricky and from the way the guards look after only a few bars it annoyed them too.

' _this may be fun.'_

oOooOooOo

when Ichigo woke up he imminently went to find Kisuke he wasn't surprise to see that the man had this portable senkaimon built and ready to use. He was waiting with his sisters in the front hall for Damon and Ricky who would be taking them and Komamura back to the farm in the states. While the girls were unhappy that they have to part again so soon after finally seeing each other Ichigo promise them that he will be back and they would never part again if he could help it.

'So we all set then?" Ricky's voice came echoing through the hall.

"Yes," Karin answer. "Ichigo you better come home." The silent plea _you better be careful and come home alive_ wasn't said but Ichigo heard non the less.

"I will and I'll bring both Keith and dad back with me."

Yuzu teary eyed hug Ichigo tightly before letting Karin lead her away. Damon grab Ichigo's shoulder squeezing it before following the two girls with Komamura. Ricky waited a bit before leaning in close to Ichigo so only he would hear.

"I'll reinforce what yer little sis said and Ichigo if I find out that you let yourself die I 'll bring ya back to life and kill ya myself got it. And one more thing no smoochy; smoochy and kissy; kissy while in enemy territory."

Ichigo was left speechless as Ricky walked away laughing at the orangette's red face; it didn't help that Shiro was howling in his head. He stays there until they were a dot on the horizon.

"Ichigo, its time."

"Yeah," he says turning back towards Kisuke. "Let's go win this thing."

The blond follows the young man smiling at the resolve that was so Ichigo. He wasn't the only one, many of the Vizards were amp up about going back to the Soul Society not to join it but most likely to raze it, and he was along to help from the shadows. while Ichigo made a nice distraction Kisuke was the one to find where Keith and Isshin were being held at and if at all possible to find out what had happened to Orihime.

"Alright unlike last time your time limit to get through the Dangai is down to three minutes and we won't have the luxury of surprise." Kisuke said as he had a generator made for the new senkaimon started up. "If Aizen really has gotten loose and is hiding as another person our mission will be even more dangerous then add to the fact that we all have death warrants out on us by central 46. So we'll be going in teams which will be decided when we meet up at the Shiba compound." Giving everyone one of his know it all smiles. "Is everyone ready?"

The senkaimon opens with a flash followed by several blurs racing into it. After three minutes it winks out leaving Tessi alone in the abandoned building. He would be following the twins to the States soon but he was supposed to keep the soul reapers still in the World of the Living at bay till the twins had safely arrive in the States.

The tall man set a time bomb kido as he left making sure that nothing would be recognizable after it went off. He says nothing as he gathers the two kids with him and disappears into the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: this may be slightly disturbing to some please be advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

It had been centuries since he had been here centuries since he went into self-exile leaving his home and family in the care of his younger brother. Kaze Yamamoto, also known as Old Man by some, walked deep into an underground tunnel system that he and his brother only knew about until now that is. He had been meaning to come back to the Sereitiei for a while but he kept putting it off some would call it cowardice but he felt that his adoptive grandchildren were more important. When the young soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki found his way into the family Kaze knew that he would be returning if only to see what had happened to his younger brother. He had no plans in interfering with the boys rescue mission unless he had too. He soon found evidence that others have been down here and he was right when he came across a couple of guards.

"Who goes there!"

"Who are you old man?"

"Keep on stepping and we won't have to get rough with ya." One said smugly.

"Tch you are hardly even a match for me and you think that you can get rough. Boy please I would wipe the floor with you and send you back to yo momma. Children these days."

"What you say."

"ha the old man has gone senile." Laughter until Kaze sent one into the ceiling with only his feet dangling.

"Young children should know when to be quiet when their betters tell them to shut up." Kaze said

"What did ya do? Guys get him he is just one man!"

Sighing Kaze wave his sheath zanpakuto, not even needing to call out its name, sending the group of buffoons standing in his way flying. With that done he continue his way until he came to a cavern and inside was his brother surrounded by a glowing pyramid with all points covered by a kido master.

' _well they may be master in this generation but they can't match up with me.'_ He sighed he had to wonder how such weak reapers were able to graduate the academy and still be alive. He plans after everything is done to fix that oversight.

Without raising his reiatsu Kaze knock the kido corps master out and dissemble the barrier. He put on one of his smug smiles when he met the gaze of his little brother who for being a strong Captain should have been able to break out of that barrier, but being the nice brother that he was he won't point it out till later.

"Long time no see little brother Yamamoto." He said as his brother beady eyes landed on him.

oOooOooOooOo

Two years since Ichigo had been back in the Soul Society and he can't say the he missed it his friends yes the place in question not one bit. The Rukongai was still a pit hole while the nobles were still stuck up throwing their wealth left and right. He hates to think what the Sereitiei looked like if what Komamura had said was true the thought of repeating of what he did the first time he broke in wasn't a happy thought.

"Come along Ichigo the others are waiting for us." Kisuke's cheerful voice called from behind him.

"yeah yeah I heard you." He sighs as he turns form the white walls and followed the blond out of the town that they landed in. He and his group met up with old friends who hid them until Kukaku Shiba could be found again. Apparently she took her clan and went into hiding again and many who were loyal to the Shibas could not find them.

It was a small set back but one that gave Ichigo time to figure out on how to best breach the barrier surrounding the Sereitiei, and remembering on how he and his first group got in had him thinking that they could use Kukaku's canon again. Yoruichi had been out scouting with Lisa and it was only a few minutes ago that they found a clue on her whereabouts.

"Alright let's get going." Ichigo said getting several nods.

Kukaku house was still that same weird looking building with the huge stone arms and banner display. She hadn't change still loud with everything she did and Ganju was the same Ichigo still gave the same reaction to him when the guy came riding up on his pig.

"You soul reapers have some nerve showing up here. Like you own the place." The bandanna wearing man shouted. "If ya leave now I'll let you go unharmed."

Ichigo couldn't help the twitching and the instinct to punch the man. he could feel Shinji and the others trying to keep their laughter quiet without much luck. When the orangette had had enough he walked right up to Ganju pulled him off of the pig and punch him a few good foot away from him.

"Will you shut up you are getting annoying!"

"Why you bastard I ought to-wait Ichigo?" Ganju did a double take on the orangette before a big smile over took his face. "Ichigo your alive!"

Ichigo brace himself as the other man snatch him in a bear hug before putting him into a headlock which Ichigo soon flip back onto the other. He stops when Shinji and Kisuke reminded him that they needed Ganju alive he could beat after they dealt with the Sereitiei.

The big guy was still smiling when he leads the small group back into the Shiba home. "Man sis is going to love seeing you again after such a long time and your zanpakuto is different and you have a different set of people this time though I already know the blond pervert but who are these other guys you brought? Where are your friends?"

"that's why I am here I need your sister's help breaking into the Sereitiei again."

"What why," Ganju yelled. "Why do you want to go back into that cess pool again?"

"Because, they let Aizen loose again and stole my boyfriend." Ignoring Ganju's outburst.

"Aizen's free and -boyfriend, you have a boyfriend!?" Ichigo sighed again when it seems that the idea of him having a lover was the only thing that was alarming.

"Yeah what of it?" he scowled. A sinister aura surrounding him causing those close by to back away.

"Nothing," Ganju squeaks before changing the subject. "Have you gotten a hold of reigning in your spiritual pressure?"

"Nope." The orangette states letting the subject drop. They were met with both of the Shiba's retainers Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko who also gave the orangette bear hugs before leading him to Kukaku.

"Well look who decided to finally show back up," the woman said with a smirk. "what can I do to help you this time Yoruichi; Ichigo?"

"Well I need to break into the Sereitiei again and I want to use your canon." He got right to the point.

"Oh?" she asks the smirk still there like she already knows what he was going to say. "Planning on a repeat?"

"Nope more of a distraction."

"heh tell me more."

oOoooOoooOo

' _This is getting to be a regular occurrence,'_ Keith mused as he found himself in front of a group of Captains.

Standing in front of his cell was the lady captain from before and two others that he had dub pinky and whitey. All three were powerful he could feel that the first day he was here but were whitey seem to be an open kind person, which Keith had to wonder about that, his friend, Keith could see, kept back in the background silently observing everyone. This would be the first time that he had a conversation with anyone besides Hanataro and his Captain.

"Anderson-san, we just want to confirm some things is all." Whitey said getting Keith's attention.

"It's Keith and it would be nice to know who I am talking too since the only one I know is Miss Unohana."

"Alright Keith then," Whitey said amused. "My name is Ukitake Jushiro Captain of squad thirteen and this is the Captain of squad eight Kyoraku Shunsui. We just want to hear your story from the beginning if you don't mind." He finished with a smile.

"Well, how do I know that yer not trying to use me to get information that could be use against Ichigo to finish what ya'll started two years ago. It would suck that those who he considers allies would use such underhanded tactics against him." Keith drawled out not bothering to even look at them.

"Uh well,"

"Now now no need to get hostel." Kyoraku said coming out of the shadows. "We just want to make sure that you aren't the one using Ichigo. He has a lot of people here who are very protective of him."

"So you believe me that he is still alive and not the wolf in sheep's clothing that's been feeding you guys shit?" Keith was curious now Ichigo never told him much about the Captains except one who he had to fight to protect a friend from.

"Well we didn't say that," Jushiro cut in.

"But your insinuating it," Keith added with a smirk.

Keith stood facing the three Captains trying to stay calm but he won't admit it but the three in front of him made him a bit nervous. He was also still worrying about Ichigo and his brothers and while he could probably get out of his cell with no problem he figures that it might be the safest place for him now plus Captain Unohana was one scary lady and Keith wanted to live to old age.

"Look," he says gaining their attention. "I truly have no problem with ya but I can't just trust just like that. If what happen back before I was brought here is anything to go by you people have someone going around wearing other people's skins and I don't know if ya'll are who ya'll say ya are. But I will tell ya this Ichigo is coming so you might want to stay out if his way." He says with a small smirk before going back to the too small cot in his cell turning his back to everyone. He feels more than sees them leave except Kyoraku who has taken a seat near his cell.

"Can I ask you something?" Keith turns looking back at the Captain. "Who is Aizen and why would he make Ichigo so angry?"

"Thought you didn't trust us?"

"Trust has nothing to do with me finding out past events dealing with Ichigo and those who might have slip back into his line of sight."

"hmmm, well we are going to need a drink for this," he says bring out a bottle of sake. "care for one?"

"eh why not," Keith answer reaching for a cup. "How about we start with this Aizen person?"

"That's fine."

oOooOooOooOo

"You know this is insane right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that you barely survived it the last time ya came in like that, right?"

"Yep."

"So why are ya doing it again and by yourself no less?" Shinji shouted at the orangette who was standing near a very large canon that the vizards thought was a chimney stack.

"Because I draw attention to me regardless of what I do plus they are expecting me not you." Ichigo say in a tone like he was discussing the weather. "And I won't be alone Shiro will be manifested."

"That's not the point," Shinji said throwing his hands up in the air.

They were just about ready to sneak into the Sereitiei while Ichigo and his hollow would be shot into the barrier surround the place. The plan was for the soul reapers to focus all their attention on Ichigo while Shinji and his group would get in by one of the gates with the help of Jidanbo who wanted to repay Ichigo. But many were concern with Ichigos part due to the fact that he still had no control over his spiritual pressure and in order for him to get past the barrier he need his power reigned in.

"Relax guys, I want it to explode but yes I know that the ball needs to be stable so that's why Shiro is going with me so he can help keep it stable."

"That's not exactly comforting since you both suck at reiatsu control." Kensei added.

"Oi, we're not that bad!" Ichigo huff but only sweet drop with everyone faces stared at him with deadpan 'oh really' looks. "Whatever can we get this show on the road?" he grumbles.

"Alright ladies, Koganehiko Shiroganehiko grab the brat the rest of you get moving because he'll beat ya there." Kukaku shouted.

Ignoring the orangettes shouts at being tossed into the canon as the others shunpo out of the area Kukaku started her chant and with the slam of his fist sent Ichigo and Shiro out with a blast. This time Kukaku hated that she had to send the orangette back into that place but she knew that he was just as suborn at certain members of the family.

"Do ya think that they'll be alright, sis?"

"Heh we'll be seeing him bring that place down in no time hopefully there won't be another war come out of the this." The Shiba leader smirk before turning back to her brother. "Now what's this I hear about you going up against soul reapers alone?" she asks with a very dangerous aura making Ganju want to run and hide.

Inside the fire ball Ichigo and Shiro were trying not to detonate the orb until they were through the barrier. But just like last time Ichigo was having trouble keeping his spiritual pressure in check.

" **Damn it King pull back some!"**

"I am trying!"

" **No yer not!"**

"Shut up Shiro!"

" **Don't tell me to shut up!"**

Back and forth the argument went neither seeing that they were getting closer to the barrier until they actually hit it. The fire ball stays stationary for a few minutes until it explodes sent the orangette rocketing down. Shiro had return to Ichigos inner world and when the orangette landed he raised his spiritual pressure as high as he could get it without destroying everything. He quickly shunpos into an ally way then up on a roof that had a great view of the area. He was able to see lots of reapers race towards his location and knew that he couldn't stay long, he didn't feel like getting caught yet and figure that he plays tag with everyone giving Shinji and Kisuke time to get where they needed to be. While he still couldn't pin point Keith yet he trusts Shinji enough to find him and get him out before Aizen could spring what he was planning.

They couldn't figure out what Aizen's plan is, he has no sword nor Hogyoku and the last time Ichigo check his power was sealed. Then there was the fact that Orihime had been missing since the Winter War and a shiver went down Ichigo's spine when the idea that Aizen was really using the girl's body to fool everyone. Hearing about Chads death had also caused Ichigo to see red, his group had very little information on that but Kisuke was going to check just to be sure that Soul Society didn't have anything to do with it. If they did, then Ichigo would never forgive them and it would add to the ass kicking he plan for them.

" **Ya think that we should use the same path you went last time?"** Shiro asks.

"Nah let them guess where I' m going." Ichigo said with a grin. When a familiar droopy face blond came into view Ichigo gave him a two finger salute before disappearing.

oOooOooOo

the Captains Hall was filled with both captains and lieutenants whose voices echo off the high ceilings. The meeting was called after Ichigo's fire ball made impact and when everyone felt the orangettes spiritual pressure, it only adds fuel to the fire when Izuru had reported that he saw the man before he lost track of him. the newer captains have never met the man nor believed any of the hype that others had said about the man and saw no reason why the others were nervous.

"Is one little ryoka really that bad to have all these powerful Captains quaking. He is just a lowly human." The new Captain Squad Three scoff.

"You were not here the last time he came through, and he is even more powerful now." Hitsugaya shot back.

"Ah but he is alone so he shouldn't be a problem for experience men and women like us." The new Captain of the Fifth. She and Hitsugaya never got along since the woman had dismiss Momo and had her committed even going so far to call her a traitor.

"Last time he came through he wasn't alone but they were separated to begin with. You shouldn't underestimate him if you face him. Look what happen to Aizen." Soi Feng added.

"Ha I doubt he did anything to help if he is such good friends then why hasn't he shown up until now?" Komamura's replacement sneered.

"True what's to say that he wasn't planning on turning against us." The new Ninth Captain added.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is too loyal to his friends and the fact that we have another person he deems part of that circle. As to why he has not been seen could be part of what that human said earlier." Captain Kuchiki said earning several scoffs from the newer captains.

"Regardless of whether he is ally or enemy he has broken into the Sereitiei and has yet to make contact with anyone. I want him brought here either willingly or in chains." The puppet Head Captain order gaining everyone's attention. The newest Captains all had cocky grins while the others who had fought against and beside the orangette only could see the mayhem that will soon follow. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku looked to each other before silently leaving the hall with Unohana they knew what could bring the orangette from destroying the Sereitiei while Jushiro went to get two people Unohana and Kyoraku went back to Squad Fours Barracks.

"You think that he will head towards Keith-san first." Unohana asks wanting an opinion.

"Hmm nah he is the distraction; I really doubt that Ichigo would come here alone." Kyoraku mused

"Then I guess we will keep the young man safe until someone comes to get him."

"True so while everyone believes he is still in your barracks he'll really be tuck away in mine." The man chuckle. "I guess we should hope that Ichigo won't see fit to bring everything on our ears." Unohana hum in agreement.

They were near Fourth when both felt Ichigo's power then following that others who they haven't felt in a long time. Unohana turned to Kyoraku who had tilted his hat up and was grinning.

"See told you."

oOooOooOooOo

Keith sat up on his cot when he felt someone come close to his cell. Thinking that is was one of the Captains that he had met or Hanataro he was about to greet them when a chuckle had him stalling. He wished it was one of the Captains in front of him and not the one who put him in here to begin with. Long orange hair, a generous figure, and a beautiful round face belonging to the woman he had found out was one of Ichigo's friends Orihime but Keith knew that this woman was any but friendly.

"It seems that you had recovered," a deep voice came out of the female's mouth. "I'm glad you wouldn't be useful if you were dead."

"Oh this coming from someone who is supposed to be near death in some dark lock room." Keith said. "Mind telling how you switched bodies or are you the type who likes to play dress up."

"Oh but I am still in a lock room," Orihime smiled. "And I see that someone has been talking about me. And that's something I plan to tell when I see Ryoka." She stated as her hand went to her middle.

Keith gave the woman a once over before his eyes settle on her stomach and the woman gave a sinister grin when she saw him take notice of her slightly curve middle.

"Did you know that this girl loved young Kurosaki? I felt that since he did not return those feelings that she needed something of the boy, and getting samples of him were quite easy." She laughs at the last part while Keith was feeling sick then angry. "She should be happy that she is carrying Kurosaki's child."

"You bastard, you plan to use her and that kid against Ichigo!" Keith raged against his prison bars.

"Yes they are the perfect hostages." Orihime/Aizen sneered. "You were just bait to get him here but I am sure I can find a use for you." He was coming closer to Keiths cell when they both heard voices nearing them. Keith was bout to shout out when a slender arm reached into his cell and a hand grab his neck in a death grip. "On no I can't have you talking about me now," Aizen smiled then started to chant something that Keith couldn't hear. He saw the hand on his throat glow and a burning sensation had him yelling in pain before he could no longer here his voice. When the hand let go Keith was sent into a coughing fit before whip his head back to Aizen when he tried to shout something he froze when he couldn't hear his voice. "Good it works," Aizen said. "Since I didn't want you to spoiled the surprise I simple sealed you voice away." The footsteps and voices heard earlier came close in hurried steps and the Orihime imposer gave Keith one last sickening smile before vanishing as Unohana came into the room followed by Kyoraku.

"What happen?" she ordered.

Keith only collapse on the bars to his cell he couldn't tell them though he tried but each time his throat would close up and only gasping sounds came out. Seeing that her patient was in distress she quickly got to work on him when she got to his neck her hands stilled before putting Keith into a deep healing sleep. Laying the man down on a stretcher and watching him being taken out of the room by some of Kyoraku's men and Lieutenant she waved for Kyoraku to follow her out.

"He was attack," she stated calmly but the eighth Captain could see that she was anything but calm if the cracks on her desk are anything to go by.

"Do you know what is wrong with him? you were spending more time over his neck then the rest of his body."

"Whoever attack him used some sort of kido on his vocal cords Keith can no longer use his voice unless the damage can be repaired or the seal on the cords comes undone. If it was a simple thing I would have cured him already but there is more to the seal, then I can do alone. And we both know that we won't get any help from others while this is going on so all I can do is keep him comfortable until everything settles down or whoever reclaims him came get him the help that he needs." She said as she answers the unspoken questions that had appeared in her colleague's eyes.

"Hmm I wonder if this was part of a bigger plan and Keith knew something that the other party didn't won't him talking about but instead of killing him they must have seen him more useful alive." Kyoraku mused.

Unohana sighed and was about to reply when Isane burst into the room. "Taichou patients are coming in and several have reported that there was another group that broke into the Sereitiei while others claim that Ichigo injured them." The long hair captain let out another sigh as she titled her head to the Eighth Captain before leaving him in her office.

Kyoraku soon followed but he went straight to his friend's squad before heading to his own. He thought that since the real perpetrator went after someone that Ichigo knew and cared about it might be best to have those others that hold that same status in the same place that was more secured.

 _'this is turning into a huge mess.'_

oOooOooOo

Ichigo had took out several small fry soul reapers so far and he began to wonder when he be coming across the Captains and Lieutenants. Though he didn't want anything to do with Kenpachi and every time he so much as felt the mad man near he bolted in the other direction. He was nearing Toshiro's barracks when he felt the air around him turn cold.

"That's enough Kurosaki," the small captain yelled out. Ichigo only slowed down to take notice that Rangiku was on the other side of him while Ikkaku and Yumichika in the front and back effectively boxing him in. "You can go no further stand down now and come with us quietly."

"Wish I could Toshiro but I can't at this time so how about you four get out of me way and we say that we never saw each other." Ichigo yelled back. Drawing both blades of Zangetsu hoping that his improvised style will give him enough of an advantage that he wouldn't have to hurt his friends too bad but there will be no advoiding that he will have to knock them out of the way.

"It isn't beautiful to pretend that you were dead Ichigo." Yumichika cut in.

"Yeah we couldn't find out what had happened nor could we find you sisters. Rukia was beyond upset over the news that she had to take a few months off." Rangiku added.

"Blah Blah Blah enough talking let's fight. You have new blades Ichigo let see how strong you've gotten." Ikkaku smiled. He charges at the orangette but was blown back when Ichigo used the bigger blade to cause a small micro burst sending the blade reaper crashing to the ground. Before anybody could move Ichigo disappears and takes out Yumichika then Rangiku though he only knocks her out and gently places her on the ground out of the way. He almost missed Toshiro shunpo behind him and using the smaller blade block the Captains oncoming strike.

"Look I don't want to fight you I just want to get Keith and I'll leave peacefully so let me pass." Ichigo pleaded to his icy friend.

"I can't do that," Toshiro said through clench teeth. With a twist of his sword the ice Captain separated them before both shunpo away from the fallen combatants. They came to a deserted area and Ichigo nearly became incased in ice luckily he only got some of his clothes torn.

"Toshiro come on this isn't-

"Shut up," Toshiro shouted. "Shut up Kurosaki or they will find us before I can ask my questions."

"Huh, wait what"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: same old same old little bit of this and that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

"Shut up," the small Captain shouted. "Shut up Kurosaki or they will find us before I can ask my questions."

"Wait what?" a confused orangette asks.

"Something hasn't been adding up since the ending of the Winter War; the fact that we were told that you were killed by Aizen during your battle then days later witnesses see you being taken from Squad Twelve and now your murder just so happens to get capture with you following to save him."

"Well yeah that does sound-

"I am not finish," Toshiro said. "But then Central sends these new Captains that are just fresh out of the academy with no experience; their foothold in the Court Guard affairs have strengthen."

Ichigo stayed silent as the ice Captain went on but kept his awareness of the area high so they wouldn't be surprised. He was brought out of his thoughts when the small Captain whacks him on the head.

"Ow."

"Please pay attention when someone it talking Kurosaki."

"Yeah yeah whatever." The dismissive way Ichigo answer had Hitsugaya scowling at the orangette.

"Ichigo," Hitsugaya said getting Ichigo's full attention when he uses his first name. "What really happen to you after the war? Who is that man to you? What happen to Aizen? And how do you have twin zanpakuto when you use to have only one?"

Sighing and thinking on the best way to answer Ichigo started at the beginning then saying how he found himself in the snow in a city that he didn't know and how he had thought that he was still in Japan only to hear a different language. He skips over a few details when it came to being found by Keith and his decisions to staying with him, the seal, and what had happened when they finally came back to Karakura Town.

Hitsugaya stayed quiet throughout the whole thing only getting real tense at the end when Ichigo told him what Kisuke had said about Aizen taken Orihime's body. The small Captain looked paler than usual. Ichigo was about to ask if he was ok when the ice user send a wall of ice his way. He was able to dodge it put had to block Hitsugaya downward strike.

"What the hell Toshiro!"

"We need to make it look like we fought Kurosaki or there will be more than your partner in trouble."

"You could have warned me." Ichigo said blankly pushing the ice Captain back sending him air born. "Why are you going against them?" he asks a little curious to Toshiro's reasons.

The ice Captain said nothing as he swung his blade. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Shit," Ichigo brought up both Zangetsu to block the frigid wind. Then froze when he hears the small Captain yell.

"Bankai!"

"Damn he going all out huh."

" **Well we just have to up our game now want we King?"**

"Sure and me without a bankai."

" **Your powerful without one plus we told you that you're not ready to use it yet so quiet complaining and kick that little brats ass."**

"Fine let's go!" Ichigo shouted as he charges Hitsugaya.

oOooOooOooOo

Across the Sereitiei Kisuke had broken into the Twelfth knocking all in it unconscious then hacking into Kurotsuchi's archives, not surprising Mayuri and his Lieutenant were out.

"Really Mayuri I thought that your systems would be harder to get into but clearly you didn't learn anything under my care." He sighs. "Oh well better for me maybe I'll leave him something to remember me by."

He was able to find why they had kept Ichigo after the war and sadistically erases the info and left a nasty surprise for whoever opens the files again. He then went on to copying everything that new Central had order; he was happy that his former third seat is such a sneaky thing this time. Once that was done he switch over to looking for anything to do with Aizen hoping that he was just being paranoid. However, what he found had him seeing red not only does Central know that it wasn't Aizen sealed in the Maggots Nest and had allowed the mad man to live in an innocence girls body with access to samples of powerful soul reapers. The blond wished that he could just do what Aizen had done the first time and end the council's existence.

"The Court Guards have fallen greatly," Kisuke mutters he was about to leave when he noticed a file he had yet to open. "Hello what are you?"

Opening the file Kisuke was beyond sick when he saw that the file was one that Aizen had done personally. The blond hadn't notice how it was too easy to find it, he was too busy reading the tyrants mocking letter.

"What have you done Aizen," the blond said to open air. "This is beyond wrong."

The letter had in full description told how the mad man had traded bodies with Orihime and had used tissue samples that the Twelfth had on Ichigo to make the girl pregnant with his child it also shows what he had planned to do with them and his plan on torturing Ichigo with them. It also told that Aizen knew where Ichigo had been the entire time and had send an unknowing Komamura there as a spy. What was worse was the Aizen knew that Kisuke would be the one to fine the letter and the blond took notice of a timer at the bottom. Not hesitating the blond ran out of the building grabbing whoever he could before the building went up in flames.

Watching the flames Kisuke couldn't help the feeling of anger and guilt well up in his chest. Anger for what happen to both Ichigo and Orihime; and guilt for not stopping it when he had had the chance.

"Yoruichi," knowing the cat was nearby. "You have to track Ichigo down and tell him what we found I'll find Shinji and the others and let them know."

"Was it that bad Kisuke?" the cat asks.

"Yes," the blond sighs. "Ichigo may not know how to get out of this predicament since Aizen has the perfect hostages."

"Hostages?" not getting an answer Yoruichi leaves to find Ichigo following his trail of destruction.

Kisuke turns to other way his green clock billowing out behind him as he shunpos before soul reapers started to appear on scene. He had to figure out how to separate Aizen and Orihime if such a thing can be done and if it can be done without harming the life the girl's body is housing.

"Aizen this time you won't survive I'll make sure that your soul disappears."

oOooOooOooOo

Rukia was confused on why she was guarding someone with Renji in Squads Eight barracks. Her Captain nor her brother was forthcoming with a reason nor were they loosed lip about who the man they were watching was. They only told them that he was important and that he had already been attack. She was suspicious but didn't argue with either Captain instead just stood nearby with her childhood friend and try to catch any gossip from the Eight's people.

A sudden familiar spiritual pressure hits her making her eyes widen in both happiness and surprise. Renji had an insane grin on his face and they both were about to bolt to reach Ichigo when they were stop at the door by Lieutenant Nano.

"I'm sorry but my orders were to not let either of you leave while that man was still unconscious."

"But why Ichigo is here we have to go find him." Renji stated trying ot push pass the women.

"I'm sorry but orders are orders," Nano said with a blank face. "And trust me you would do well to follow them."

"But Lieutenant."

"Renji stop," Rukia interrupted. "Why can't we leave? Who is that man and does he have anything to do with Ichigo?"

"That man, Keith, took care of Ichigo after the Winter War and from what I can gain he is very important to him. now as stated earlier he was attack by an unknown assailant in Squad Four's barracks and has been unconscious since. If you want to know more ask your own Captains but until then stay here and protect him." she said firmly.

"Understood mam." Rukia said then giving Renji and pointed look when he didn't follow.

"Yeah understood," he finally said through gritted teeth.

The other Lieutenant nodded then left leaving Rukia and Renji staring at the walls or floor each in their own thoughts. Renji being angry that he couldn't go out and fight alongside Ichigo was seething while Rukia was calmer but no less angry.

"What aren't they telling us?" the red head asks.

Rukia only shrugs turning her attention on the man she walks quietly over to him taking in his appearance. She takes note of the bandages on his throat and wonders before her eyes widen in shock as an epiphany hits her.

"I think I know, no, I am sure I know." She says quietly.

"Oh."

"Think about Renji," she says. "We are the only ones watching him but there are others watching us; so why, why is that. It's because of Ichigo he is the connection. This is either to protect all three of us or to keep us away from him but either way—

"But why we would be better out in the field then here and if whoever got to this dude was able to do it in Captain Unohana's barracks then what's to stop them from reaching us here?"

"That I don't know," Rukia mutter. "We'll just have to asks Nii-sama or Captain Ukitake when they come back."

"But-

A groan jolts them from their conversation and has them whirling back to their charge.

Keith knew one thing and that was that his whole body felt like he went through boot camp again then go through training for a marathon ten times over. His throat was the worst part follow by his head then torso. Opening his eyes hoping that the last seventy-two hours was a nightmare and that his little orangette was on the other side of his eyelids. However, instead of his fiery orangette he meets a pair of violent eyes and raven hair. Not sure if this was a prank he turns hoping to see one of his brothers only to see red hair and a scowl.

' _Crap,'_ he thinks. _'it wasn't a nightmare.'_

He tries to sit up and talk but he has no strength and when he tries to talk his throat closes up causing him to cough. A large hand holds him steady while a cup is held in front of him. giving the woman a silent nod in thanks he drinks the cool liquid slowly he has that much frame of mind to do that. When his throat back to not feeling like he swallowed a bunch of rasps Keith tries to talk again. He can feel his mouth move but no sound comes out and his two new companions look just as confuse as him but for different reasons.

' _what,'_ he shouts in his head when he tries again but still no sound comes out. _'why can't I talk.'_

"Hey calm down," the red head says. "You're going to hurt yourself and then we would have to deal with a disappointed Captain Unohana and no one wants that."

Keith fixes him with a look that says everything. ' _you're not the one who can't talk!'_ he mentally shouts. _'what the hell did that bastard do to me?'_

"Wait just a sec while I see if we can get someone who can tell us something now that you are awake." The raven says before disappearing from Keith's vision. He sighs as he leans back covering his eyes with his arm.

' _Damn now what?'_ he thinks. _'shit,'_ he bolts upright when he remembers about his encounter with Aizen. He tries to motion with his arms and hands to the red head that he needs something to write with and on, but the red head doesn't seem to get it. It's the woman that gets what he been trying to say and brings him what he needs.

"How did ya know that's what he wanted Rukia?" the red head asks.

"Idiot," the now name Rukia says. "It wasn't that hard to miss."

He hopes that they can understand English since he never would have thought to ask Ichigo to teach him his language but to test it he drew, with words underneath the picture, the red head as a pineapple red monkey was earning an outright laugh from Rukia before she introduces him as Renji. Keith thought that he heard Renji call him a bastard but he wasn't about to call him on it not when he had other things to say. Keith glad that he didn't have to play charades went back to writing everything that he could remember or that he deems important. When he was sure that he got everything he passed it to Rukia. As she was reading it with Renji looking over her shoulder there was a knock at the rooms door. Renji who was free went over to see who it was but was pushed aside by the Fourths Lieutenant Isane who ignored Renji and went straight to Keith.

"Captain Unohana just wanted to have me check your throat over," she said with barely any emotion; Keith couldn't help but wonder what he did to have the woman give him such a disapproving tone. "Now is there anything you need before I begin?"

Keith pointed to his throat and open his mouth trying to let her know that he lost his voice. However, the healer didn't seem to notice and Keith had to throw a wad of paper at Renji to get him to tell her.

"I see," she said after Renji's explanation. "I will make sure to tell Captain Unohana when I make my report."

When she was done and told them that Keith was fine she left leaving everyone confused.

"What did ya do to make her mad at you?" Renji asks turning to Keith. Who responded with a shoulder shrug. "Man whatever you did it must have been bad its hard to get her angry."

Keith again shrugged how was he supposed to know what happen when he was unconscious. He went back to ignoring them since Rukia was still reading over his little note and judging from her ever changing expression of horror Keith can tell that she at least believes him to a point not to kill him.

"Oh my God! We have to get to Ichigo!" she yelled her eyes wide and her skin pale. She yanks Keith up and starts to drag him out of the room.

"Wait Rukia," Renji shouts confused. "What's that deal they have us barred in here how do you plan on getting all three of us out plus finding Ichigo?"

' _I wonder if I should have left out that part about Aizen using that girls body and unborn child as hostages.'_ Thought Keith. _'and damn this woman she is about to pull my arm out how can someone so small be this strong.'_

When it looks like Rukia was about to respond they were all knock to their knees when a sudden pressure hit them follow by another the surprise had his roommates smiling and Keith could remember that Ichigo did tell him that the pressure that he was feeling was a way for soul reapers to tell who's who when far from each other. The Lieutenants seem to know the owners but Keith didn't well he knew one and was very happy that his orangette was alive Rukia must have seen his confusion and told him that Ichigo was most likely fighting Captain Hitsugaya. Keith remember the short white hair Captain and wonder why was Ichigo fighting him letting everyone know that he was here.

"Let's hurry," Renji said. Drawing his blade Keith was confused then shock when the reapers sword change appearances. "Roar Zabimaru," follow by "Bankai!"

In front of Keith was a giant bone looking snake, "Hop on." Renji said with an insane grin. Rukia grab the stun man's wrist throwing him on top of the snake's head before following herself. With a nod Renji blasted the wall and before the door to the room they were in could open they were gone.

Nano look on with a blank face before heading back to her Captain.

"I guess they left," Kyoraku asks only getting a nod in return. "I was wondering what was taking them so long."

"Captain are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"Maybe but it's the best protection for that man at least those two won't let anything happen to him." he says with a lazy smile. "Let's get going so we can do our part."

"Yes Captain."

oOooOooOooOo

Shinji and his group had just come from fighting three of the new Captains and all they could say was that they wanted the last few minutes of their life back. Shinji, Rose, and Love couldn't help but feel how disappointing that their ex divisions had gotten so weak.

"Seriously who let these weaklings out they would be hollow fodder in seconds," Kensei growled as Mashiro moan about how bored she was.

"these idiots weren't even a challenge," Lisa mutter she was able to read and fight at the same time.

"Agreed so now that your done moaning lets go fine berry's lover boy." The blond said.

"From the way his spirit energy is going I say he is fighting a Captain and winning."

"He better win that jack ass better not let all that training we gave him to waste." Hiyori shouted.

"Calm down or you'll give us away." Rose said.

"Not that our fighting hasn't already." Love added.

"Right well let's not keep them waiting." Shinji said as the group disappears.

They shunpo for about an hour until they felt three signatures that belong to Renji, Rukia, and Keith. With a wide grin Shinji had the group spilt up so they could close off their route to Ichigo even though it wasn't necessary the blond only wanted to do it because it was a fun way to tick off the red head and maybe Keith. But it was also so that they could stop them from getting in Ichigo's way as he rampages Shinji knew that the orangette was using the excuse to let off some energy and it was also his way of sending a message.

"Alright Hiyori and Lisa is with me and we'll come in from the right while Kensei, Love, and Mashiro circle in from the other side while Hachi and Rose come in from the bac. We knock them down and drag them off to meet up with Kisuke. And Hiyori don't cause a scene it's a smash and grab."

"Whatever."

They waited for the front half of the red Lieutenants bankai had pass before Hachi surrounded them with one of his shields follow by Shinji's group and Kensei's group jumping them from both sides. Keith reacted instinctively and threw his fist out only for it to be grab by the smiling blond who threw him over his shoulder as the others held to two struggling reapers and having Renji undo his bankai.

"Well glad to know that you can still move Ichi would be mad if we let anything happen to ya." Shinji said causing Keith to huff. The blond frown when he notices the bandages on the man's throat and he wonder why the man hadn't said a thing looking at the two reapers waiting for an explanation Shinji ask with a look. However, two Captain level energies were felt and had to whole group tensing when one of the signatures was the eleventh squad Captain Kenpachi. Not waiting for a verbal response they quickly left the scene trying to pin point Kisuke Shinji began to feel a bit of foreshadowing that something bad was going to happen and he hoped that he was wrong.

What no one knew was that they were seen by a lone female who grin that everything was going according to her plans. Just as she appears she was gone just as quick.

oOooOooOooOo

Ichigo look out over the ice and crater filled area, his arm and leg still encase in ice but he was the one who fared better. Toshiro was unconscious and wounded lying against a crumbling wall. Ichigo hadn't hesitated when he sent his strongest attacks at the small Captain and neither had Toshiro. If Ichigo had been slower he would be the one on ice instead of his limbs. With a quick flick of his frozen arm he breaks the ice and a hard swing to his leg frees it. Rubbing the limbs getting the blood flowing Ichigo look back down at the fallen Captain he was debating if he should put Toshiro near the Fourth or his own division but thought better of it. Giving the small Captain the once over making sure he was okay Ichigo started to make his way out of the area.

"Well now that that's done I wonder if they found Keith yet I really don't want to fight any of the other Captains, well, not the ones who are like Toshiro."

" **Plllease I want to fight them all they are the ones who would believe what was told to them and they didn't even check out to see if ya was still alive. Come one King just finish him already."**

" _Ichigo there is no point in giving the finishing blow you won and learn that there are others who want to rebel but I fear that there is more then what the Captains know."_

"Yeah I notice." Ichigo said. He was about to leave when he felt several familiar pressures. Two of which had him smiling as they were near the third glad that Keith was safe.

" **Look at that your princess is fine and monkey and ice queen are there so can we please get back to beating the crap out of these assholes."**

As soon as Shiro said that Ichigo felt two others and both were closing in on him so as not to draw attention to Shinji's group Ichigo shunpo towards Byakuya and Kenpachi hoping to have them focus on him.

" **Aw yeah now we're talking."**

"I swear your becoming more trouble than your worth." Ichigo mutter darkly but with a grin of his own.

" **Ya know that you love me King."** the blade said. **"Your just as excited as me so get to going King and let's have some fun then get back to lover boy for more bedtime fun."**

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled his face red as the fruit turning even redder as his hollow laugh.

" **Yan know ya thinking it too King don't deny it come to the dark side."**

"Shut…up or I'll deny you any nights with Keith."

" **You wouldn't dare."** Shiro said in mock horror.

"Watch me."

" **Monopolizing bastard."** Shiro mutters to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: ok normal warnings and yes I know that there may be some ooc ness. It's my story deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

' **Shiro'**

' _ **Old Man Zangetsu'**_

' _Thinking'_

* * *

' _I having a sense of Deja vue.'_

' **Naw really, it's not like this is the same spot that ya clash with the maniac the first time ya ran into him.'**

' _ **But this time you have Captain Byakuya backing him up.'**_

' _don't let Kenpachi hear that he'll just get worse just to prove that he doesn't need anyone's back up.'_

' **speaking of which ya better pay attention king or you'll lose and I refuse to lose to this guy.'**

' _whatever.'_

Breaking out of his thoughts as the grinning juggernaut nearly took his head off only to have to bend in a weird angle to avoid billions of blades from Byakuya's Senbonzakrua. The orange hair man was cut and his clothes were in tatters but unlike him his opponent was the worse off. Kenpachi was smiling showing off his teeth, his eye patch was off, and his only surviving clothing was his hakama. Ichigo had mange to leave several deep gashes and cuts that the orangette wondering when the manic would drop from blood loss they were past the time it took from the last time he fought the Captain.

Byakuya fair better but that was mostly due to the fact that he was a long range fighter so his only injures were a few tears in his clothes and a shallow cut on his cheek. Knowing that Kenpachi could take the hits from his assault the noble's attacks were making Ichigos attention off of the other Captain who he really wanted to get done with first.

Dodging and blocking the orangette should really starting thinking of sending thank you cards to both Kisuke and the Vizards. Without their past tutoring he might be a bit more hard press in the Captains two prong attacks.

"Kurosaki, if that is who you really are," the noble said. "This is where you will stop your attacks on the Sereitiei."

"Ha, I don't care who he claims to be just give me a good fight and you can call yourself whoever," Kenpachi said as he surges forward slamming into the orangette grinning wider when his hit didn't send the other back. "But I know this is Ichigo, he is the only one who can stand up to me."

"I really should be flatter but really doesn't sound like something I should be proud of," said Ichigo.

Using the smaller blade, he sends a small blast at Kenpachi throwing the man back with a fountain of blood and insane laughter.

"yeah that's it Ichigo fight me more!" the man laughs, "Show me how powerful you really are."

' _what do I have to do to knock this guy down it's like he has an unlimited amount of blood.'_

' _ **Ichigo, try using a mix of both blades power. It will be more powerful than the Getsua Tenshou so use it sparingly.'**_

Another strike from Byakuya casing him to lose his last remaining sleeve so Ichigo sends a getsua at the noble forcing him to shunpo out of the way giving the orangette room to get away from the spike juggernaut coming at him at ramming speed.

"So what do I do?" Ichigo yells out loud.

' **same way you always do it but with more of a better mix then it was in the past.'**

"okay," he mutters crossing his twin zanpakuto and just like when using his getsua gathers his spiritual energy into the blades. "Getsua Jujisho!"

Sliding his blades against each other he sends twin beams of energy towards the grinning manic, who once the beams hit was engulf by the reddish black light with an outline of blue. Once the light died down where Kenpachi should be was a scorch mark and the buildings that were behind him lying in ruin. The buildings were crumbling and several yards from their battle field was a dust cloud.

"I didn't think that it was that powerful," Ichigo whispers to himself.

' **that's because we are awesome!"** Shiro yells showing off his own grin.

' _Do you think he's down for good?'_

' _ **hard to say but if he has not rejoined the fight by now most likely you manage to knock him out for now.'**_

"So your saying that I have a small time window to defeat Byakuya before Kenpachi barrels right back in?" Ichigo says before grimacing, "Great just great."

He was about to turn to the noble who had taken to watching him from atop one the undestroyed buildings when his steps falter and his knees buckle. He would hit the stone walk but he caught himself before he even fell midway.

"That…took a lot out of me." He pants out.

"A very powerful attack indeed since you were able to take out Kenpachi again Kurosaki," Byakuya said after he appear in front of Ichigo. "But it seems that your new power comes with a high price of using it. I suggest of not using it again till you are able to withstand the backlash."

Ichigo said nothing only watch as the raven hair noble walk towards him. In the distance he could swear that he saw a flash of pink heading in the same direction that Kenpachi flew in. when he looks back to the raven Ichigo had to take a step back since the noble had gotten so close. However, instead of the normal stoic noble attitude that he normally associated with the man in front of him now was Ichigo sometimes saw when the man looked at Rukia or in rare cases Renji. There was no look of hatred or betrayal just a look of acceptance and an equal and maybe a friend. Ichigo relax his shoulders a bit but kept his zanpakuto out since there was no need to let his guard down.

"Because of your over the top display we must move to another location," he says in a reprimanding tone as he grabs the confused orangette by the shoulders. "There you can recover and asks your question there." His tone allowing no argument as he shunpos them away just as their battle ground is filled with soul reapers from the sixth, tenth, eleventh, and fourth plus on very unamused cat.

oOooOooOooOooOo

The first thing that he hears are voices when he opens his eyes it's to a unknown ceiling. Turning his head to where he hears the sound of talking he sighs quietly when he sees that its people he knows though only a few. Ichigo sighs out again lifting himself up off the bed he had been left to sleep in. He remembers Byakuya bring him here but after that during the one of the nobles lectures he must have gone to sleep. His mouth felt like cotton combine with a dry throat.

' _uh remind me not to do that technique unless I have someone to help me afterwards.'_

' **if ya incense King though ya won't need to worry next time.'**

' _ **it was that plus the blood loss though your recovery was slow to react.'**_

' **not my fault.'** Shiro was quick to say.

"was I blaming you," Ichigo snip back.

"Blaming who?"

Looking back over to the open door Ichigo sent a small smirk to the small raven hair girl standing there holding a tray with a pitcher of water.

"Who else?" he answers cryptically.

The small woman sighs in annoyance before marching over to the seating orangette. Glaring at him before setting the tray down keeping eye contact the whole time. Ichigo was wondering what he did to get the silent treatment when Rukia gives him a hard whack to the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?" he shouts only to be knock back by the small raven who barrel into him giving him a tight hug.

"Your stupid idiot," her voice muffle by his robe. "You just disappeared and no one could find you then your sisters go then Chad dies; what was I supposed to think."

Ichigo held Rukia while she sluggishly beat him as she cried out her anger and sadness and happiness. When she was done he was allowed to sit back up before being handed a spare shihakusho then leaving him to change.

"So I guess that everyone from Kisuke to the Vizards are here? And where is here exactly?" he yells through the closed door.

"Yes including your boyfriend and this is the Kuchiki estate by the way. It's one of the few places that the Gotei Thirteen can't come in without proper paperwork." She says confidently. "Nii-sama thought that you needed time to recover from your fight with Captain Kenpachi and since Yoruichi saw him take you everyone came here to make battle plans. Kisuke isn't sure what Aizen's plans are but….."

She had gone quiet that Ichigo felt a sense of foreboding. "Rukia what is it? Did something happen?"

She still doesn't say anything.

"Is Keith okay? He isn't hurt is he?" the dread pools in his chest.

She stills doesn't talk.

"Rukia?"

"It's best to hear it from Kisuke." She sighs unhappily cutting him off before he can continue. "Just finish getting dress then we'll meet them out in one of the gardens. I'll send for some food for you until then."

He hears her walk away as he stares at the door. It was one of those times that he was better at sensing others reishi he would be able to tell who was currently here and how their doing. Deciding on not to think about it anymore Ichigo continue to finish changing then once done step outside to wait for Rukia.

The sun was high so he guesses it had been a day and a half since they infiltrated the Sereitiei so he been asleep for at least a couple of hours. He hated that he lost time but his body agreed with the rest. Rukia was seating next to him as he ate the food she had brought listening in on what Kisuke found, with the exception of Keith who he was told was resting up in another room, everyone who came with him had found their way to Byakuya's manor. It didn't surprise him that Mayuri had gotten DNA samples from him he really couldn't remember much while he was in the Gotei's tender loving care after he had been arrested. He was glad that Keith had been taken care of by Captains Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake who had placed Keith in Rukia's and Renji's care in order to protect all three of them.

"But what I found after was what has me very concern and Ichigo," the blond said bringing the orangette to his full attention. "Aizen is not in the Maggots Nest."

Shock silence filled the garden even if some already guess that it was a different feeling when having it confirmed. But Kisuke wasn't finish.

"I don't know what his game is this time but so far you are the target and he is using Orihime and Keith-san to get to you. But there is more." Kisuke was hesitant he knew what Ichigo's reaction might be and the idea on the web that Aizen had created made the blond wish that they had caught this before it had reach this point. "Orihime is carrying your child." He didn't sugar coat anything in telling the now horrified orangette what he found or when he told him about Keith being attack while in Squad Fours barracks and the group became concern at his paling skin. Looking around Ichigo wasn't the only one affected by the news. Rukia was hiding her tears in a stone face Renji while the stoic noble had turn away but anyone who knew him could see that he too was affected. The Vizards were between rage and well Kisuke wasn't sure what some were feeling but it was Ichigo who reacted differently then he would do in the past. Instead of showing any anger or in fact any emotion the orangette slowly got up and walk away. It was a surprise but yet not a surprise. When Rukia made the moved to follow Byakuya stop her.

"Give him room," was all he said and Rukia reluctantly nodded but kept her gaze on the orangettes retreating back until he disappeared from view.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo was feeling sick. He was feeling anger rage everything that would normally give his hollow power to take over. However, Shiro felt no need to do so instead he was trying to calm the raging orangette down and failing he could understand his Kings anger but right now was not the time for him to let it control him. He was about to let the old man take over but then he felt Keith and took enough control to steer Ichigo towards the man. he knew that part of Ichigo's anger was due to having Keith being drawn into his past problems and getting hurt because Aizen saw it as a way to get to him. Hoping that the sight of the man would calm Ichigo down Shiro gave nudges in the direction that he felt their lover in.

Upon seeing Keiths unconscious form Ichigo visibly relaxed. Some of the negative feelings had evaporated but there still was some lingering. Taking a seat by the sleeping man Ichigo ran a hand through shorten dirty blond hair letting it drag slowly as if the reassure that Keith was there and not some illusion of Aizen's. Keith was a bit bruise up and he would have another scar added to the one on his face but Ichigo could see that he was fine no worse for wear. Leaving his hand on the man's head Ichigo let his mind wonder to the multiple questions running through his head. Questions like 'why did Aizen wait so long? Why is he using Orihime in that manner? Why not just strike at him when he was at his weakest? And what was the man thinking in that getting his friend impregnated with his child would do to him?'. It was swirling around his mind giving him a headache before he felt a gentle touch to his cheek.

Looking down to a slightly smiling Keith Ichigo let his body drop on top of the man who let out a breath of air from the impact.

"You had me worried," whispers Ichigo. He felt Keith run his hands through his hair and the other rub circles in his lower back. "I know that you can't talk and I am sorry for that." He says looking into Keiths gray eyes.

Ichigo could hear the man's question in that gaze, "Your thinking that it's not my fault but if you and I haven't met then you would still be talking and back with the others on the farm and—ow"

Keith had stop Ichigo from his self-blame game with a hard rap to the head. Sending the scowling orangette a annoyed look Keith quickly grab Ichigos neck and brought the surprise younger man down to his face and gave him a long deep kiss pouring every emotion into it.

' _I don't see how it is your fault so stop blaming yourself for something that could have happen to anyone. At least I am more durable to most and it's not like I be mute for the rest of my life. Honestly Ichigo your too cute sometimes but your self-preservation needs some work. You are not going to be self-sacrificing this time even if I have to drag ya back with me.'_ Keith mentally said even knowing that Ichigo would not be able to hear him. But from the way the orangette twitch and glared at him Keith could have guess that Ichigo somehow knew what he was thinking.

"Why do I get the feeling that you won't let me deal with this alone?" Ichigo asks his only answer was a cheeky and very satisfied grin from the man below him.

"Fine! But only if your cleared by someone to fight I won't let you go if your hurt too much," Ichigo added sitting up on Keiths pelvic area with his arms cross.

' _the same to you,'_ Keith smiled before smirking at their positions and by the red on Ichigos face the other just realize where he was sitting. Before he could get off Keith grab his hips and started to let Ichigo know how much he missed him.

OooOooOooOooOoooO

Back with the others they were all thinking along the same lines as Ichigo. No one could figure out what the mad man was doing or why. Though it was suggested that this a simple form of revenge against Ichigo but Rukia brought up that if it was that simple wouldn't Aizen had gone after the girls first since the twins were the closes to Ichigo's heart.

"Ah but could it be that all of ya'll are looking too deeply into this?" asks a voice. "From what my little bro told me this brat doesn't do simple."

Those still in the garden jump at the sound not in fright but more in an instinctual reaction. All blades were drawn with those who were weaker than those present were put in the middle.

"And who are you to be telling us hmm?" asks Shinji drawing the man's focus on him as the other vizards started to encircle him. "I don't recognize ya so I don't think yer part of the Court Guards."

"Hmmm,"

"Stupid baldy let's just get rid of him then we won't have to worry about it." Hiyori shouted ready to charge.

However, before she could even land a hit the old man raised his hand and without saying anything sent the small blond across the yard and into the wall.

"Sigh, it seems that even lieutenants have no manners these days," he says dramatically. "And to think that those who train to have such high positions would know how to act the part, children these days."

"True but we are no longer part of the Gotei Thirteen," Shinji said.

"Oh?"

"With the exception of those three over there no one here is part of the Court Guards or at least not in the past two hundred years we haven't." Kisuke added.

"Really? Such a shame then I would think that my little brother wouldn't let such talent go even if you no longer full reapers." Sighs the old man.

Before Kisuke could ask who his brother is he watched as both Yoruichi and Byakuya close in on the old man putting their blades at his throat.

"Oh dear I let my guard down." The old man said. Kisuke wasn't fooled neither was Byakuya or Yoruichi.

"Who are you and who is your brother who you say would have such sway?" Asks Byakuya.

The old man looks on in amusement lifting one bushy eyebrow. All tense when he laughs then before any could move the old man is gone.

"Such spirit I always say the young are so full of fight even against those who are more powerful than them."

Everyone gaps at the old man sitting comfortably drinking some of the tea that Byakuya had brought out.

"as to your question," he says. "I simple known as Kaze Yamamoto elder brother to Genryuusai Yamamoto as well as that old bastard that loves to annoy Keith and his brothers." He finishes with a smile keeping the chuckles from bursting out at the shock looks on the gather people's faces.

"If ya don't believe me asks Keith but you might want to wait till those two youngens are done." He adds and laughs at the red faces on two of the younger reapers present. "Until then let's enjoy some tea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

My work schedule is back to normal so I should be able to get back to getting my stories out like normal. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings: usual stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Sitting in one of the many guest rooms that litter the Kuchiki Manor was an old looking man with shaggy brown gray hair and a short beard with bushy eyebrows he was the elder brother to the Head Captain, his name is Kaze Yamamoto. Across from him was a young man with dirty blond hair cut military style with a scar on his face name Keith, and an even younger man next to him with spike orange hair and a scowl name Ichigo.

"So you say you can fix whatever Aizen did to Keith?" Ichigo stares unbelievably at the old man.

"Humph, yes I can fix this poor excuse of a kido." Kaze said. "This Aizen seems to be lacking some of the basic info when performing such easy spells. Or my brother's subordinates need to be reeducated on the old kido spells."

' _just how old are you?'_ Keith thought.

"Older then all these so call Captains." The old man said and chuckle at Keiths surprised face. "I didn't have to hear your thoughts to know what you were thinking boy."

' _that doesn't make me feel better!'_

"But,"

"But?" Ichigo echo.

"I won't be able to do now," Kaze said.

Not likening the answer Ichigo nearly attack the old man only to have Keith hold him back.

' _don't we still need him. you can attack him later.'_ Keith thought to his lover. He ignored the amused huff from the old hermit.

"Why can't you do it now? Aizen still has some control over it that it been causing Keith pain." At seeing Keiths look of guilt and surprise Ichigo gave him a hard glare. "don't think that you have been covering your flinches or when those happen your hand goes to your throat or the pain grimaces that cross your face."

"I don't know if I should tell you since you want to turn me into a punching bag." Kaze said even more amused at the two young men seating across from him. "Buuuutttt since Keith is like a disobedient grandchild that I can't help but be fond of." Ignoring the orangettes growl. "It takes a lot of energy to undo this spell on both parties and it would be best of you didn't have to worry about this little idiot when he couldn't defend himself."

" **he does have a point King,"** Shiro piped up.

" _ **His reason does hold merit."**_ Zangetsu added.

"Okay I can see your point; but can't you do something for his pain? If Aizen still has a link, then wouldn't it be best to cut that so the bastard doesn't

"Yes yes can't have you being distracted by Keith's high pain tolerance." Kaze rebuke.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but got out of the old man's way. He held himself when Kaze snap a wrist and grab Keith by the throat but he couldn't help his reaction to Keiths growl of pain or how his body would jerk. If Ichigo didn't know that the old man wouldn't intently not harm Keith, he would have killed the bastard where he stood. But that didn't mean that his hand wasn't on both of Zangetsu's hilts nor did it mean that he was very close to putting said blades at the old man's throat.

"Almost done," Kaze said.

He grunted as small wisp of smoke started to curl from his hand and when he was finally done both him and Keith slump. Ichigo was at Keiths side the moment that Kaze had let the man go and was supporting him as he panted and gasp.

"Well how do you feel now boy?"

' _that hurt ya bastard,'_ Keith yelled mentally then nodding at Kaze and then sending Ichigo a smile. ' _the things I tolerate.'_ He thought when seeing the relief look on Ichigo's face. ' _so cute.'_

"Yes but you two don't have time to continue right now. Everyone is waiting for us in Kuckiki's main hall." Kaze interrupted.

The glare sent his way from both Keith and Ichigo had him laughing before ducking one of Keiths enhance punches.

"I said boy that your easy to read, almost as easy as your orange cone lover there," he yells once he is out of the room his booming laugh echoing.

"Sometimes I wonder why you and your brothers haven't killed him yet," Ichigo said side glancing Keith. Who just shrug.

' _ehhh you get used to it,'_ Keith thought he was just too use to the old man's weirdness.

"Well we better get going or someone else will come drag us out," Ichigo sighs before grabbing Keith by the back of his head and leading him out of the room.

Keith huffed but allowed the orangette to lead him. He knows it was one of Ichigo's coping mechanisms. The orangette always need something to protect in any shape or form. Or at least in Keith's opinion.

' _what are you going to do once this is all over Ichigo? What can a protector protect once the fight is over?'_ he thought a little worried for his lover.

As if Ichigo had heard him the orangette stops almost making Keith fall on him.

"I know that once this is over that I may seemed at a lost but I am telling you right now," the man turns around to stare directly into Keith's eyes a determine fire blazing in those brown orbs. "I have every intention of going back with you and even if I want to stay with my sisters it would only be a couple of months or just until they graduate from school and get into college. I also need to find my dad." He added the last bit as an afterthought.

Ichigo then turned back to facing the front and started to walk away leaving a silent Keith behind. The man shook himself out of his stupor and quickly followed before Ichigo could round the corner. Once he reaches him Keith envelop the orangette in a tight hug.

"Oi!"

' _please just a little while longer before we are separated again,'_ he mentally says. Keith isn't a total idiot he isn't no stranger to the battle field. He knows that once the fights start again Ichigo will leave and Keith may have to stay at a further distance. He could only play the support role when Ichigo is on the front lines. _'the chance of losing you is high and I don't want my last time to be the back of your head._ '

Ichigo lays a hand the Keiths arm letting the man hold him for a few minutes before gently lifting the arms off him.

"We should get going," was all he said. _'but I understand and we won't be separated,'_ was the unspoken words the hung in the air.

They continue reaching the main hall in a span of a few minutes and meeting an irate small woman at the doors. Keith had to hold in the laugh when the woman playfully attacks Ichigo with a whack to the head.

"Geez Rukia what was that for?" Ichigo scowled fondly rubbing his aching head.

"What do you think stupid I thought that I was going to have to drag you out by your hair," she yells. "We were beginning to think that Keith-san had devour you." She smirks at the orangettes redden face.

' _Well in a way I did,'_ Keith smirks.

"Shut up shrimp it's not like your any different with Renji," Ichigo snips back. "How is that going anyway?" he asks with his own smirk.

"Oh shut up," Rukia yells embarrassed, she yanks Ichigo down to her level and was about to smack him again when someone cleared their throat.

"Rukia that's enough," Byakuya emotionlessly said though with the way Renji was shaking Ichigo could guess that the noble hadn't have known about the two.

"Of course nii-sama," Rukia said her face still red let Ichigo go before taking her seat next to two empty spots between her and another woman that Keith hadn't met yet. She sends a halfhearted glare to the two before pointing to the two empty spots. Keith took notice that Kaze wasn't in the room with them but lets it go knowing that the old bastard was doing whatever he wanted without anyone's say in the matter.

"Now that everyone is here let's get a plan going." Kisuke started off. "Oh but before that let me introduce some of the people you haven't met yet Keith-san. To your left there is my lovely associate Yoruichi and or course you met Rukia and Renji but the older raven is her brother Byakuya Kuchiki."

Keith tip his non-existing hat to Yoruichi and gave a slight nod to Byakuya, who return it. He then took the spot next to Ichigo deciding to just sit and watch for now.

"Okay, but what? We don't have all the facts," the Yoruichi said. "All we known is that Aizen is loose, in Orihime's body, Uryuu maybe in on it but he is still unknown, Central 46 is in power and had placed puppet Captains that only answer to them, and until recently the Head Captain was detained."

"There is also that fact that he had Orihime impregnated with some of Ichigo's seed and Ichigo seemed to be the focus but that is too simple compared to his past exploits. But with him you can never tell he did go after Keith both in the World of the Living and here so could it be something as simple as revenge?" Shinji added.

"True but how does it play with Central?" a woman with glasses asks. _'Lisa,'_ Keith mentally added.

"Maybe its Aizen using Central more than the other way around," Kensei added.

"Kennnseiii I'm borrrrreeeeddddd," a green hair woman said clinging to the silver hair man.

"Not now Mashiro!" said man shouts back.

"Who cares let's just get rid of them both and be done with it," a short blond girl shouted _. 'another vizard Hiyori I think,'_ Keith supplied himself.

"We can't just charge in like Ichigo done in the past," Shinji said grinning at the scowl the orangette sent his way. "It could be all part of Aizen's plan."

Keith could see that this was the beginning of a run around so he decided to stop it before it gain momentum. He turns to Ichigo's, who has been surprisingly quiet the whole time, and taps his shoulder.

"Yeah what's up; need something?" he asks.

Keith made a hand motion for needing to write something which Byakuya supplied though Keith was having trouble using the ink and brush he was given, but he manages.

'it's both,' he writes. 'Aizen is targeting Ichigo because he is seen as a threat and Ichigo weaknesses are commonly known, but with the exception of his friends Ichigo took his sisters out of the equation early but I was added later and since I have almost no defense against someone like Aizen I was targeted to get Ichigo here. As for the girl he knows that Ichigo would have a hard time attacking a friend and even damn near torturous if there was an innocence babe involved.'

"I guess that is true," Rukia agrees. "but why keep you alive wouldn't it have been more damaging if he had killed you when he firs found Ichigo this time?"

"Maybe it still is his plan knowing how Ichigo will react when someone he cares about is hurt." Kisuke adds.

"I am in the room you know how about asking what my thoughts are," Ichigo growls.

"Well what do you think then," Renji snipes.

"I agree with Keith so instead of running our minds in circles lets focus on how to defeat Aizen." He says. "Kisuke can you think of a way to separate Orihime and Aizen? If you can then we can get the hostages out of the way. but I think that he isn't sharing her body but using her like a puppet."

"Oh!?" Kisuke asks curious his signature grin in place with his hat covering his eyes. "Do tell Ichigo why do you think that."

"Because he wouldn't put himself in that much danger in case one of us decides to give the fatal strike thinking that Orihime would want to die before harming any of us. No, he is somewhere pulling everyone's strings like last time but I don't think he will be in the same place."

"So your saying that this is revenge but it's just a side step from his original target, which is the Kings realm." Byakuya says.

"Yep."

"So now that that's done with what are you planning to do now? Ichigo will have to deal with Aizen but not alone, however we need back plans just in case." Kisuke finishes.

"And I have one right here!" Kaze booming voice rocks the room but it's the large shadow behind him that has Ichigo gapping in happiness.

"Chad!"

oOooOooOooOo

Keith stayed in the background as he watches Ichigo catch up to one of his friends who he thought that he would never see again. He has to thank the old man when they get back home for bringing the large teen. The teen was tall for his age and had short wavy brown hair and dark tan skin, Keith wondered if the boy was of Mexican decent. He was brought of out of his thoughts by the creaking of the floorboards

"Oh before I forget," Keith heard Ichigo and looked up to see the two walk up to him. "Chad, this is Keith Anderson. My, uh, boyfriend."

Keith could see the Ichigo was a little nervous at the reaction of Chad when he revealed the he was in a relationship with a man. however, Chad only grunted before taking Keiths outstretch hand in a large firm grip. Keith could tell a lot about the large teen by his grip alone. The tall teen had said in the grip that it would be the death of Keith if he hurt Ichigo and even then after death it wouldn't be safe for him.

"Sado…Yasutora." The giant says.

' _like a parent trying to intimidate their little girl's prom date_ ,' Keith mused. _'or would it be more accurate to call him a mother hen?'_

"Well now that that's done, I need a favor Chad," Ichigo cuts in.

The giant let's go of Keith's hand and all three sit outside.

"Can you watch Keiths back for me, this idiot won't stay where it's safe and insists that he be able to help keep the non-seated officers busy. And the two of you have almost the same power."

Chad only nodded but Keith caught the small smile that the giant had. Keith would be glad to talk to the teen himself but for now he will have to master the language of silence that the teen seems to do, though Ichigo has no problem deciphering what Chad is saying.

Keith then remember that Ichigo had failed to tell Chad about his own temporary muteness. With a quick jab to the orangettes side Keith pointed to his throat then to Chad. It took Ichigo a few minutes but he was finally able to read with Keith was trying to sign out.

"Oh yeah, another thing Aizen put some sort of weird kido on Keith so he can't talk at the moment; that's not going to be a problem is it?"

"No."

"Great, well let's get back to the others and see what kind of plan they came up with."

' _not much planning goes on between these two does it,'_ Keith thought as he follows the two men to the room where they left the larger group a half hour ago.

"AH! There you are hurry get over here we just finish figuring out our plan pf attack and boy will you like it." Kisuke shouted waving his fan at the three men that just return.

The men felt a cold shiver down their spines and unknowingly had the same thought.

' _this can't be good.'_

"Question where is Byakuya and the others?" Ichigo asks ignoring Kisuke.

"Oh they had to return to their squads," Yoruichi says. But quickly adds, "Their part in helping you has been kept from the rest of the Sereitiei so as of right now they are not in any danger, yet."

"Yeah right and we all know how that goes," Shinji snorts.

"Well anyway, lets continue then." Kisuke says bringing the attention back onto him.

oOooOooOooOooOo

the giant senkaimon of the Sereitiei opens as a young man in white steps out. He wears a white outfit complete with a short cape, has short dark blue hair framing his face, and a pair of glasses. He is met or rather he his slammed into by a sobbing Orihime. Off to the side the Captains wait and watch. The young man could tell that they just been put through the ringer although some looked better then others.

"Uryuu!" she cries her orange hair billowed out from her.

"Uh Orihime," he grunts before taking the crying woman by the shoulders and pushing her lightly away so he could see her face. "What was so urgent that you needed me here?"

More tears.

"Oh Uryuu its terrible! Its Ichigo he's back but he…he," she lets her tears fall.

"He what Orihime? Wasn't Ichigo exiled then killed?" Uryuu asks. Not hearing the snorts from some of the Captains and Lieutenants.

"Yes, but he's not Ichigo anymore." She finally says.

"Huh?"

"Perhaps I can explain young Quincy," the new Head Captain says as he walks up to them. "Why I have not met Ichigo Kurosaki I have heard of him. but a few days ago a young man fitting his description broke into the Sereitiei and attacked us. at first we tried to subdue him but it became clear that from Miss Orihime here that this was not the hero of the war, we then tried to help him but he only attack. It was during one of these attacks that it was discovered that Kurosaki that was attacking us was dead and his soul still trapped in his body. As you know many were distress upon hearing that. Then at that time another man claiming to be the one who kill Kurosaki then turned him into his puppet declared war on us. So we need your help in stopping this rouge and set Kurosaki's soul free." The younger Head Captain said.

"Please Uryuu, Ichigo would do the same for us." Orihime added.

"Are you sure that you can't do anything for Ichigo?" Uryuu asks unsure.

"No, we have tried all possible avenues." Came the reply.

"Alright I'll help but I want a shot at the man who did this. I wouldn't stand at chance against Kurosaki's power." Uryuu answered. Not hearing the sounds that the other Captains make.

"Good good am sure that one of our squads will put you up until our foes renter the battle."

"That's fine, I need to make a plan anyway so I need all the information you have on this guy."

"that can be arranged. Please follow him back to the meeting hall."

As everyone filed out no one saw the smirked adorn Orihime's face as she clung tightly to Uryuu's jacket. The Captains were wary of her and knew that she was not the girl they knew but their warning came too late for the Quincy. Convincing him now would be a near impossibility. Byakuya plans on sending a warning to Kisuke so the boy could be added while he hopes that whoever puts up with the Quincy will see if they can get him to doubt Aizen's puppet. But it is known that the woman's innocent charms are hard to speak against. Not to mention that Uryuu has had a crush on the woman. It did strike Byakuya odd that the Quincy was tricked so easily since he was told so every little information nor did he asks any questions. The new thought did not sit well with the noble.

' _it may be best if the boy was placed in my care for now,'_ Byakuya thought.

The large doors of the Captains hall loom open and close with a loud bang. It is no longer a war with swords and fist but now with words and Byakuya feels that they just lost that one with the Quincy.

oOooOooOooOooOo

"No way in Hell am I doing that!" Ichigo yells at a laughing Kisuke.

' _ditto,'_ Keith adds.

Chad just stares. But he was seen slowly inching away from the group.

"Aww come on its not that bad," Kisuke whines only to be hit in the face by a sandal.

"Yes it is stupid!" Hiyroi shrieks.

"But what is so bad about that you think that it wouldn't work," the blond asks pouting.

"EVERYTHING!" everyone shouts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Warnings: fighting; this and that the usual. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

They should have seen it coming. It should have occurred that staying at the Kuchiki Manor wouldn't stop Aizen nor the corrupted Sereitiei. But that was useless thinking now.

Standing in the ruins of what was once Byakuya's dining room Ichigo glared up at Aizen who still in Orihime's body smiled back. But it was who was beside her that had Ichigo gaping. Standing tall in white with his reishi bow was Uryuu. The Quincy was ignoring him and sending all his attention to Keith who Ichigo felt move up behind him along with Chad.

"I see that you have roped Chad into your schemes," Uryuu said. He lifted his bow aiming over Ichigo's head right at Keith. "You will no longer control those to do your bidding." Then he fired.

Ichigo quickly yanked Keith down to the ground as the arrow sailed over them hitting a few inches away from where Keith's head was.

"Uryuu what the hell!" Ichigo shouted furiously.

"It's obvious that that man's control over Ichigo is stronger than I thought. If Ichigo was able to get pass the spell he wouldn't have save the one controlling him." Uryuu said ignoring Ichigo's shout.

Ichigo was now confused and so was everyone else who was standing in earshot. Kisuke and the others had dug themselves out of the debris just in time to hear Uryuu. Shinji swore at the implications of the Quincy's statement.

"I'm guessing that Aizen got to him first and since he used Orihime to do Ishida believed him." Kisuke stated.

"Great just great like it wasn't going to be a pain in the ass to fight Aizen." Ichigo groan.

Ichigo didn't won't to have to fight Uryuu and not because he thought the Quincy was stronger. No, it was more like fighting Uryuu was going to be annoying. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to try as Keith, Chad, Rukia, and Renji shot past him all heading towards an unsurprised Uryuu.

"Guys?!" he shouted after them.

"Leave him to us and focus on Aizen," Rukia shouted back.

"You can tell him after you defeat the bastard," Renji added Zabimaru drawn and already in shikai.

Chad gave a thumbs up but Keith never turned back instead Ichigo watched as the man rammed right into Uryuu and dragged him off to who knows where. It would have hurt if not for the tap to his head before had Keith left.

So instead of giving chase he turns his glare back to Aizen. He saw Kisuke and Yoruichi shunpo away no doubt following their part of the plan and with the exception of Shinji and Kensei the Vizards went to take care of any of the squads that were more loyal to Central 46.

Before their meeting was disturbed it had been decided that Ichigo would be taking on Aizen with Shinji and Kensei as back-up. While Kisuke and Yoruichi would try to find where the real Aizen or his real body was hiding. They have an idea but it would take them awhile to find it Kisuke even said that when destroying the real body Orihime could be set free but then added that she may not be able to live long due to her soul being damaged. Ichigo hadn't wanted to except that but understood it. The rest, along with the squads loyal to their Captains, would fight off the ones that weren't. Of course the thought of fighting Orihime's body wasn't a thought that Ichigo enjoyed, but he couldn't hold back either. He just hopes that his friend's powers can protect the life inside her long enough to defeat Aizen.

"Don' think that this time will be the same as the last Aizen. I won't allow you to live through this." Ichigo said determinedly. He drew both blades and let his spiritual pressure rise. He smiled when Aizen grimace before scowling. Pointing the larger Zangetsu at him Ichigo let as much of Shiro into his next words just to show how serious he was about his threat. "I promise you Aizen you won't be a problem for anyone in any life ever again when I am done with you."

Aizen for his part remain his usual self. "I doubt you could do anything as long as I have young Inoue and the child but do try otherwise I wouldn't enjoy the look of despair when I defeat you." He smirked, "but I won't kill you I have you watch as this body womb swell then when I am sitting on the Kings throne I make you watch as the baby is born only for it to die. You will live knowing that you failed everyone you care about including your newest…

Ichigo didn't let him finish he swung both blades at Aizen's chest and neck only for the man to dodge. Aizen made to say something as Ichigo ready to dodge the incoming kido but Orihime's hand shot up gripping the other arm and jerking it away. The orangette could see the surprise on the puppets face clearly he didn't expect that to happen. Ichigo would be lying to say that he wasn't surprise either but the action gave some hope that Orihime was fighting to break free or at least letting him know that he didn't have to worry about going all out to save her and the babe.

"Well it seems that the girl is stronger then I gave her credit for but it is for naught. That won't be happening again." Aizen said as a blade appeared in Orihime's hand and before Ichigo could comprehend the sword nearly took his head.

' _damn it.'_

" **Stupid King pay attention!"**

Allowing his zanpakuto to curse Ichigo shook off the attack and the two combatants clashed. Neither holding back. Ichigo pushed all thoughts concerning everybody else to the back of his head and gave his attention to Aizen determine to end the man once and for all.

oOooOooOooOooOo

when Keith, Chad, Rukia, and Renji reached Uryuu only three stopped. Keith bulldoze pass the others and clotheslined the surprised Quincy. He pulled the man along, ignoring the others shock silence, until they were a good distance away from Ichigo and his battle. When he did stop he let Uryuu go flying sending him crashing onto the ground. Keith felt the others catch up to him what he didn't see was Rukia stomping up then using her sheath zanpakuto to hit him in the head. That he did feel.

"I swear Ichigo's bad habits must have rub off on you," she grumbles.

Keith sends her a sheepish smile before returning his attention back to the Quincy. The man now on his feet glared at him though his eyes did flick to the others behind Keith.

Renji comes to stand next to Keith. "Just remember that Ichigo will kill us if you die human. So stand back and let us handle Uryuu."

Renji was trying to push Keith back but the man was being suborn. So instead of allowing Renji to push him to the back ground Keith shoves the red heads hand off and march right up to Uryuu. Chad was close behind him.

Both men glared at each other before Uryuu turn his face away looking unimpressed.

"You're not that strong so I can see how Ichigo fell for your tricks," he said stepping back from Keiths imposing form. "What I don't know is how you gave him power then how you hid him for so long."

Keith raised an eyebrow. He glanced back at Rukia and Renji silently asking them if they could explain. Rukia understood and she answered before Renji could.

"When the war ended we were told that Ichigo had been killed. It wasn't until recently that we found out that there had been several stories told to keep his allies thinking he was somewhere else. I think that his friends were told that he was exile due to his hollow side after supposedly losing his powers." She said.

She looks to chad to clarity instead of Uryuu. Chad nods in the positive.

Keith side glances back at the Quincy before looking at Chad. He wanted to ask how the big teen ended up here but with no voice he had to wait till later to ask. But as if Chad could hear him the big teen kept his eyes on Uryuu.

"I didn't believe the story we were told," he said. "I went looking for him and was killed when I saw Orihime not being Orihime."

"I see that you fell for his lies too. I expected better of you Chad."

All four looked at the Quincy who had an arrow knock pointed at Keith.

"I guess that there is more to you then I thought. Know this I will end you control over Ichigo so he can pass on."

Now everyone was confused by the man's statement. Keith snorted in amusement while the reapers looked at each other before looking back at the Quincy like he had grown a second head. Chad remain silent if somewhat amused. Renji was the first to break the silence.

"Uh Uryuu what the hell are you talking about?"

"Isn't oblivious? That man is worst then Aizen he took advantage of Ichigo when he was powerless and killed him so he could use him to get into the Sereitiei."

"Who told you this?" Rukia asks. Though she could take a wild guess.

"Orihime and the new Head Captain. She said that Ichigo's soul is trap in his body and that Man has been torturing him for years. She even said that he used Ichigo to rape her. That is something I will not forgive." Uryuu yells the last part. "It is one thing to let someone as dangerous as Ichigo to live even with no powers but it's another thing when he is being used as weapon of destruction."

"wait, what?"

Chad looked at Keith from under his bangs. The man was very angry

"You see Ichigo that way? You who fought alongside him actually see him like that?" Rukia ask shocked.

The Quincy doesn't answer instead he lets loose his arrow. Keith manages to dodge it but not completely. It nicks his shoulder leaving a burning pain in its wake. The man grimaces a little but he didn't wait for another arrow to come at him. he uses his legs to launch himself at Uryuu and landing a hard punch to the arrogant man's jaw. He didn't even enforce it either. The Quincy didn't get up for a while.

"Whoa," someone said.

Chad had his arms already formed he grunted when Keith glance at him. their silent conversation frustrating the two reapers who were left in the dark.

"Mind telling us what the plan is," Rukia asks.

"Keith wants to fight Uryuu," Chad answers.

"Great we're going to get our asses handed to us by Ichigo if he dies." Renji groans.

"What do you mean we?" Rukia teases.

"Wha…come on Rukia," Rukia acts like she doesn't hear him. "Chad buddy you wouldn't let me take to fall. I mean Ichigo did leave him in your care."

Chad is silent but is speaks volumes.

"I hate you both right now." The red head groans again.

"Don't be such a baby Renji."

They watch Uryuu zip all around a still Keith and wonder if the man could strike again. But knowing how the Quincy is usually two steps ahead it seems that they may have to step in soon. However, Keith lands another hit then another and another. But his feet don't leave the ground when he strikes.

Rukia and Renji are confuse but Chad hums, impress. The two wait for Chad to say what impress him but the giant stays quiet with a small smile.

"I guess we wait and see then," Rukia said.

"I guess," Renji agreed.

It's when the combatants stop that they could see that Uryuu was black and blue with bits of blood in certain areas. Whereas Keith was cut up but when he did move the watchers saw that his skin had a bit of simmer to it.

They wanted to know what Keith was made out of. What at first they thought were just cuts were actually deep holes from Uryuu's arrows. The Quincy wanted to know the same. There was no way someone as human as the man in front of him could cause him so much damage.

"What are you!?" he panted.

Keith did answer but with a fist to the Quincy's gut and this time his whole arm was as black as Ichigo's first bankai blade. He let his arm stay that way so the down man could get a good look. It was times like this that Keith wish that he could talk. He had so much to tell the little shit in front of him. turns out he had someone translate for him.

"Uryuu you pissed him off," Chad said like he was discussing the weather he came up behind Keith and put a hand on the man's shoulder a silent restraint.

"No shit," Renji whispered. Rukia jab in him in the side to shut him up.

Uryuu glared into Keith's eyes only to wilt when those eyes return it but more intense. The Quincy could almost see the rage pour off of Keith. He was going to say something but Keith grab him by the throat lifting him up off the ground with the tips of his shoes just inches from touching the ground.

The tight grip prevented Uryuu from talking but he heard the others shouting at Keith to let him go. Chad came to his rescue. Though not because the giant saw him as a friend anymore. The passing thought that Chad was only loyal to Ichigo came to mind.

"Ichigo will be upset is you kill him."

Keith loosen his grip but he wasn't going to let the man go that easily. He lifted the Quincy up only to slam him down hard then threw him a good few feet away unconscious. Chad puts a hand on Keith's shoulder to calm him down. While that happens Rukia and Renji walk over to the black and blue Quincy.

"He really did a number on him," Renji said. Using the now sheath tip of Zabimaru to poke the down man.

Rukia hums in agreement.

"So do we leave him here or take him with us?"

"Well."

"Keith suggested that we tie him up and bring him with us but keep him unconscious so he doesn't start anymore trouble." Chad answered.

"How do you do that?" Renji asks.

Chad only grunted with a shrug.

"Ya know it wouldn't kill you to talk more." Renji sweat drop.

"He has been talking more than usual Renji," Rukia pipe in.

Keith waited far away until they were done with the Quincy. He was still too riled up to be near the man.

' _I don't see how those two could be friends,'_ Keith thought. _'that man only sees Ichigo on the same level as those mindless hollows or something worst then that._ ' Keith ran a hand through his short dirty hair. _'what kind of friend is that.'_

"Yo Keith," Renji called. "Let's get going before Ichigo's spiritual pressure knocks us down."

Keith nods and follows the reapers out of the area just as he felt Ichigo raised his power. It was so huge that the ground was shaking and they were at least a couple of miles away. Keith stop long enough to look back knowing that he couldn't see the fight. A small hand takes his elbow.

"Keith, we need to leave," the small woman says.

Keith goes with her. He doesn't look back this time but he does send a silent prayer that Ichigo will come out alive. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Though he knows that that might be asking too much.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ichigo had just landed a hit on the Orihime puppet. It was the only way to think about the person in front of him or otherwise he couldn't make himself land any hits. Though now since discovering that her will is still there and using it to protect the babe inside her Ichigo felt a little better about striking back. A small comfort if any.

He was wondering why Aizen hadn't been using her powers but he remembered that Orihime's ability relied on her will and currently it isn't her will to harm. What was left of her will was currently using her Shun Shun Rika to protect the life inside her. Ichigo just had to refrain from outright killing her.

"I wouldn't hold out for Kisuke to find my body ryoka boy," Aizen said. "As soon as he gets close I'll just move it again. Drawing this battle more until you fall."

"You won't get the chance to," Ichigo shot back.

"Oh but I will," that damn smirk was back and look out of place on Orihime's face. "I have had plan this out long before you were born. It only changed when you became a very large thorn."

Ichigo grinned, "Glad to be that thorn."

"You won't be when I win. I don't plan on killing you, no, once I am on the throne you'll be chain to it. Strip you of everything and like I said earlier have you watch this body give birth to your child only for it to die. But you still won't die I have you live until I get bored of you. Or if I need some amusement I may even have you become a test subject to my new power. Yes, I wonder if I can make you bear my child after all a god can create life when normal means can't suffice."

"Like hell I'll let you!" Ichigo yelled his eyes turning from warm brown to cold gold. "despite what you may think Orihime is strong you won't get that chance to do anything of the sort with her fighting you and you won't win I 'll see to that."

Aizen laughter only anger the orangette more. Something told Ichigo to look up and when he did he saw clear shadow image of Aizen floating behind Orihime.

"I see that your belief in your friends is still the same. But would you still feel that way if they were to turn on you. The Quincy already has and once he finds out what you have done I think even these fools here would turn on you. Maybe your little lover too?"

"Uryuu only turned because you made him believe that it was Orihime...

"Oh poor royka boy you are so naïve, that boy was already afraid of you even before that war finished. He helped track you down after it ended. I wasn't in this girl's body then. No dear boy you were betrayed long before this plan was enacted."

Ichigo stood stunned he was trying to ignore Aizen's poison words. They still manage to invade his ears though and infect his mind. The Old Man and Shiro tried to snap him out of it with little to no success.

"If the soul reapers were such good friends then why was it so easy to have them believe that you were a danger that they let you be arrested and then when told that you had died. Did you know that they didn't even look for you after the news of your death? And you call them comrades."

"Shut up." A mere whisper.

"But then what about the Vizard and Kisuke; did they even try to look for you once they knew you were in the world of the living? No? oh that's right you were in a snow bank freezing to death. Cut off from you powers a defenseless little human. If it wasn't for your newest acquisition you might have died." Aizen continued ignoring Ichigo's outburst.

"Shut up" the orangette says a little bit louder.

"And like you have in the past you have gotten attached. But imagen my surprise when I find that you have fallen in love with the man and you even let him dominate you. Even I didn't see that coming. But he is just another pawn on the chessboard. So tell Ichigo, is he a Knight or a pawn or are you his Queen to his King?" the man smirk at the orangette.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled. Charging at a full speed towards the smirking Aizen. Only to be blocked by an unseen barrier.

"Why it's true isn't?"

"It's none of your business bastard." Ichigo continue his assault on the smiling man ignoring the cries from his zanpakuto. Ichigo was so enrage that he didn't feel himself being impaled by the sword Aizen had been using.

"It seems that though your body has mature you haven't still charging into a fight without really understanding your opponent." Aizen mock. "But youth can't compete with experience." Driving his sword deeper into the orangette's body.

However, just as he is about to cause a wound that even Ichigo's hollow abilities would be hard press to heal. Aizen is blindsided by a fist to the face. The man fell away leaving the blade still in Ichigo but it was the shadow standing over the him that Ichigo was watching.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here now Keith!" Ichigo yelled in worry.

He was rewarded with a hit to the head and a growl. When he finally looked up he saw an expression on Keith that he never seen before. It reminded Ichigo of a very pissed off big cat. The orangette quickly scans the area to see if the others had follow Keith out here and sighed in relief that they hadn't.

"What are you doing here Keith! Chad was supposed to keep you out of this fight." Ichigo growled. Then a thought occurred to him. "Keith what happen to Uryuu?"

Ichigo scowled at the man's smirk. Keith then jerked his thumb to the right of Orihime's shoulder and Ichigo hazard a guess that he left the Quincy and the others back in that direction.

"You still need to leave," Ichigo said.

Keith stared at him like he was crazy. The orangette could see that Keith was going to be suborn and was really not wanting to fight him when he was busy fighting Aizen. He was about to argue when Keith took hold of his shoulders and pressed his head against his. Ichigo only had to looked into those eyes and he was defeated.

"Fine but you have to stand way way over there and if I tell you to leave you have to leave."

Keith shook his head pointing to himself then to Ichigo and made a scurry motion with his fingers. It didn't take a genius to guess that Keith wasn't going to leave without the orangette.

"How nice, your boyfriend came to help you," Aizen mocked. "But he will just get kill in the end but it's nice that I won't have to hunt him down. Killing him in front of you here so close to rescue will do just nicely."

Ichigo made to move Keith behind him but the man pick him up by his shoulders and placed him behind him. The orangette flinched when the wound in his stomach began to mend. He would never get use to the feeling of his flesh healing itself.

"Keith let me handle him," Ichigo said.

Keith side glanced him before sighing then moving but before he got too far the man snatched Ichigo and kissed him full on the lips. The orangette smack Keith who smirked as he left but he didn't go far but just far enough that if any stray shots or debris came his way he could dodge it.

"Aizen, I will free Orihime from you and You won't be causing any more trouble." He vowed.

"Words boy small worthless words," Aizen said.

Ichigo said nothing more as he brought up both blades ready to fire off another shot. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance as Aizen charge towards him swinging his blade towards Ichigo's expose middle. He did manage to block the incoming hit. He had a moment to be grateful that Aizen was weaker than he was the first time he faced him.

A cheap shot by Aizen sends Ichigo flying back and he would have hit an already crumbling piece of wall but before hitting it he hit something else. A warm body. A body that he knows and he would have yelled at the big idiot for interfering but he couldn't get word out. Keith stop him from speaking then pointed to the piece that he would have landed on. Ichigo would be thanking Keith for becoming his cushion. The debris jutted out into a sharp spear and Ichigo would have been impale by it and once was enough for that day in his opinion.

"Boy your just like a cockroach. No many times I try to kill you; you get back up." Aizen frowned.

"Well I guess you're not man enough to be rid of me," Ichigo shot back.

Ichigo needed to end this fight now. He couldn't wait for Kisuke to find Aizen's real body with the way things were going he most likely would be too tired before they could find the meat sack. Orihime's body wasn't even winded. While he on the other hand was burse and cut up. He may be more powerful than he was at the end of the Winter War but even he had limits.

He didn't want to do this but right now he had very little choice.

"Keith," he whispered. "Can you distract him long enough for me to get in a hit?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith nod then watched him leap at the puppet. Swinging his fist and kicks not letting up or given it a chance to hit back. He went as far as hitting the stomach area but which Orihime's shield kept the damage to a minimum. But it still caused it to be push back a few feet.

Seeing that Orihime's power was still in effect Ichigo had gotten an idea on how they could disable Aizen if not outright defeat him for good this time. He just hopes that he can get the lone fighter in Orihime's fairies to help out.

"Hey Tsubaki I know that you can hear me. We can help Orihime but I need you out here." He shouted.

Ignoring Keiths perplex look Ichigo waited. It was a shot in the dark that he could get any help from the shun shun rika but it's a shot that he trying to take.

"Idiot boy," Aizen said too calmly. "Did you think that I would make it that easy. I know of the girl's little fighter's ability."

"Tsubaki! You're the only one who can free Orihime!" still nothing. "Orihime if you can hear me please send out Tsubaki! Trust me."

Laughter greeted Ichigo's effort. He thought that it would work.

"See, you pathetic little hybrid. I took every precaution in making this girl my puppet including…." Aizen jerked hard making stop mid-sentence. Orihime's arms move with jerked motion before landing on the side of her head where her hair pins usually sat.

"stupid girl you dare defy me?! Stop now or your child dies before you!" Aizen yelled twisting the body trying to force the hands away.

'what the…she is fighting him.' realization that he was able to get in touch Ichigo smiled at Keith before winking. "Just watch and be ready I'll need you to the side."

Keith nodded though curious of what the orangette had planned.

"Tssubabaki..I rereject!" Orihime's voice came out tuning out Aizen's.

A burst of light followed by a fast moving object heading straight towards Ichigo. It stops just inches from the orangette. Floating in front of Ichigo was a small human shape masked fairy. The lone fighter of Orihime's power. From what he could remember when Kisuke explain the girls power Tsubaki had to power to reject anything from the inside out and if done right could be used to force the part of Aizen using her out making him vulnerable to attack.

Ichigo had just enough time to see his friend smile before her expression turned back to blank and her eyes dead. Aizen had regain control.

"You think that you have a chance now, I'll kill it before that pathetic thing gets close then I'll slit the girls throat." Orihime's face had an insane smile that was disrupting to see on her face.

Aizen had her hands lift the blade and placed the point right over were the baby was. The intent clear and Ichigo would have hesitated if not for Orihime again.

"Ichigo…please stop Aizen…trying to…. help…save him ppplease." Orihime pleaded.

"Stupid bitch!" Aizen voice came back.

"Hurry…Ichigo." Orihime cried over Aizen's enraged shouting.

Ichigo frown and he wasn't alone. Tsubaki looked like he didn't want to follow the girls will but both knew that it was the only way to save both her and her child. He just wished that she didn't have to sacrifice herself to do it.

A hand on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze, and Ichigo looked back up at Orihime who had closed her eyes and was smiling. He sent Tsubaki hurtling towards Orihime's heart.

It was like watching in slow motion as her body fell backwards leaving a shadow form of Aizen behind. Keith raced after her snatching her body up then jetting out towards an overturn wall.

"You think that you have won," seethed Aizen. "I can possess any fools and start over again You can never get rid of me!"

"Wrong," Ichigo calmly said. "You have lost Aizen."

The shadow roared and charged but Ichigo stood drowning out the shouts of Keith and others who had just arrived. Aizen's shadow was inches from him clawed hand raised and just as it came down it stopped. It jerked back with a scream surprising everyone until a smiling Yoruichi stood up atop of a building.

Ichigo knew what it meant. He didn't waste time as he took both Zangetsu and drove them into Aizen shadow's chest hitting both the same areas where the Saketsu and the Hakusui are located. The battle field was silent as the two combatants stared at each other. One in pure shock and the other a confident scowl.

"Now burn," Ichigo whisper low enough that Aizen was the only one to hear him.

With a high feral scream one in the far off distance as well as the one in front of Ichigo, Aizen both body and soul burned till there was nothing left. Not even ashes.

This time Ichigo knew that Aizen wasn't coming back. But the win was bittersweet. He lost two people that he could call friends. And as he watched Kisuke and his dad, who looked worse for wear, carry Orihime's body out and into an improvise senkaimon back to the living world. But he couldn't worry about that now he trusts both the shopkeeper and his dad. Right now his job wasn't done there was still Central to deal with.

However, Keith had other ideas on what Ichigo should be doing. So before the orangette could start to struggle Keith held him as a squad four member put a sleeping kido on him. Keith pick up the orangette bridle style and walked out of the area. To him Central was the old mans and his brother's problem let then deal with it.

Ignoring the amused glances from those who knew Ichigo, Keith followed Rukia and Renji as they lead him to the Sereitiei's Senkaimon. He couldn't wait to leave this place and get his voice back. He was going to need it to defend himself when the orangette woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.

The last chapter in next.


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings: Character death. stuff that won't be explained. this is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.

* * *

Keith stood outside one of the Kurosaki Clinics rooms listening to Ichigo talk to the unconscious person in the bed. Ichigo had in fact been in that room watching over the girl who was his friend ever since they had come back from their trip into the Soul Society. That was six weeks ago.

Ichigo had been mad that Keith knock him out but once he saw where they were he quickly left the man to find out more about his friend. It was worrisome that the orangette had yet to rest since coming back and Keith wasn't the only one that was worried. No amount of prodding or pleading from the orangette's father would make the man leave that room. So Keith stayed nearby playing the silent guard until Ichigo needed him.

It was understandable on Ichigo's part if Keith was told the same thing about someone he cared about, he most likely be in the same situation.

"phff," Keith huffed. _'I was in this situation Maverick and Damon had to knock me out of it just to get me to eat.'_ He thought.

Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki had informed Ichigo that the only thing keeping Orihime's body alive was her last wish. The bad thing at least according to Isshin was that she somehow was speeding up her pregnancy cutting it into weeks instead of months. Kisuke didn't know how she was doing it she never had shown that type of power before. Keith had saw how the girl looked in Soul Society then when Ichigo went to take his current position in her room the girl looked like she had been carrying for two months. She was now six months along. Keith didn't have to have a degree to know that what was happing was dangerous to her and the baby but he guesses that at this point he figured that Orihime wasn't planning on living pass the birthing. Isshin had mention that her soul had already passed on it was only her powers keeping her body alive.

Keith could see that every now and then her catch a flicker of an orange glow but when he turned to see it, it was gone.

"You know," Isshin said interrupting any thoughts that Keith was thinking. "I always wonder what kind of person my son would love." The man came to stand be Keith keeping his voice low enough that only the dirty blond could hear. "We haven't talk but Kisuke gave a small introduction but I want to hear about what happen when you came across him."

Keith took his time before answering. "I found him in a snow bank half frozen, took him to a local clinic where he woke up and was the stubbornness guy I met, made him come home with me, met the family, got run over by a car when saving another family, he agreed to come back to my house, undid the seal that nearly killed him, kissed made love, and came here only for me to get kidnap."

Isshin laugh, "Sounds like that was something that would happen knowing his luck." The doctor slap Keith on the shoulder grinning. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"My pleasure sir", Keith said. _'not bad for meeting the parent thing I guess.'_

"Now," Isshin turned serious. "What are your plans now?"

Keith looked at him questioningly.

"What I mean if Ichigo decided to stay here after the babe was born, knowing him he'll take responsibly, would you stay or leave?"

"I haven't had a chance to think about that. I guess I should but I…don't know." Keith sighed. "I would rather talk to Ichigo about it for all I know he may want me to leave our relationship is still new. He may wish to go our separate ways." Keith said that last part forlornly.

"hmmm, I can see that so I leave my moody son I your hands so go out and have your talk," Isshin said as he went into the room.

"What, wait Mr. Kurosaki!" only to be ignored as shouts and yelps were heard from the room.

Keith thought that it be Isshin flying out the door so he was surprised when he had an armful of Ichigo instead.

"NOW MY MOODY SON GO TAKE A BATH AND EAT THEN TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND OUT ON THE TOWN"

"Stupid old fart," Keith heard Ichigo mumbled. He had to laugh at this family's absurdity.

"Nice to see ya too," Keith said with a crooked grin.

"Keith, sorry about landing on you." Ichigo pushed himself off but Keith held him from going anywhere.

"I don't mind, but your father does make a valid point you need a bath. Then I am taking you out to eat though you're the one who gets to pick. I have no idea where everything is."

"Fine," the orangette turned from Keith and walked upstairs. "I'll be back in a few."

Keith heard a door shut before slumping back against the wall. He was glad that Ichigo's father kick him out of the clinic room.

His cellphone started to ring and from the ring tone his knew it was Ricky most likely checking up on him. he did remember to call them as soon as he was back in the World of the Living his Aunt chewed him out for an hour then she started to ask if he was hurt anywhere then went back to ranting on how she was going to punish him for getting in such a predicament in the first place. Maverick and Damon and Ricky were just glad that both of them was safe and sound. Ichigo's sisters even talked to him telling him how they loved his home and his tree farm. Though they be glad when they could come home and see their brother and father.

"Heelllllo little brother," Ricky's cheerful voice rang over the speakers.

"hey annoying older brother, you do know it's near four in the morning here right?"

"hmmm not here it's not."

"Whatever, did you need something?" Keith sighed.

"Yep just letting ya know that I'll be dropping off the girls and Komamura later in the week."

"Yeah, I'll make sure the tell Ichigo and Isshin that."

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asks from the stairs.

"Gotta go Ricky," Keith said in a hurry.

"What! Hey Keith don-

Keith shut his phone off with a click.

"Ricky just called to say that you sisters will be on a plane later in the week and that Komamura will be with them."

"Oh that's great," Ichigo said a real smile lighting his face. "I missed them and I know Dad does too. I better go tell him."

He made to leave but Keith grab the collar of his shirt.

"You can tell him when we get back and I bet he was eavesdropping so he'll properly already knows." Keith said dragging Ichigo towards the door. "Right now we need food so lead the way almighty tour guide."

"Idiot," Ichigo mutter embarrass.

"But you love me for it," Keith smiled.

"Whatever."

oOooOooOo

Ichigo had lead him to a small American style diner that served Japanese styled food. It was an experience for Keith who had no idea what half the food on the menu was. Ichigo had to help him order then show him how to use chop sticks.

When they were waiting for their food Keith tried to being up their future plans but Ichigo beat him to it.

"I had been thinking a lot about stuff recently, the past few weeks; what I should have done differently; and what's going to happen after all this." The orangette sighed looking Keith in the eyes. "I am not ready to take care of a baby by myself. I know that my family will be there but I don't want to have to burden them with a extra mouth to feed and I remember how babies are. Then there is Uryuu, I only seen him from a distance and…he hates me. Not that I can blame him."

"Why should he hate you? I think that he hates himself more," Keith said before Ichigo could continue. "Well, being the youngest I never had the chance to look after an infant so this is going to be a new thing for me. And I guess since you don't want to stayed in the same house with your family with a crying baby waking them up means that we have to find a place with room for three and then we have to buy baby stuff. I mean we only have weeks till he is born right? So that means a house, baby bed, diapers, bottles, and whatever else we need."

He stopped when he notices that Ichigo was gaping at him looking shock.

"What? Ya didn't think that I leave ya raising the little scamp by yerself now did ya," Keith snickered. "Aw I'm hurt Ichigo to think that you think so little of me."

"It's not that," the orangette said in a rush. "I just thought that you wouldn't want to stay." He mumbles that last part but Keith caught it. "It's not like you have anything to do with it."

"That is true but I it's not like I don't have anything to do with it too," Keith said side glancing at Ichigo. "Truth is I thought that you wouldn't want me around now or like you mention before that I would go back home leaving you here alone. But I would rather stay here with you, I mean if that's alright, I would have to find a job that suits me since I don't think that there is much of a demand for pine trees. I want to pull my own weight so yeah finding a job to help pay the bills is a must and—

"Or we could go back to the farm." Ichigo interrupted. "There is a house already ready and you have a job there that suits you and if both of us are working there are people who could babysit. Yeah it would be long way from Karakura but…I don't think that I am needed here anymore. The girls would be graduating soon and it's not like there won't be a soul reaper here and if the Soul Society needs my help they can still get in contact with me.

Keith didn't say anything but he did get up and walk around the table to Ichigo and in front of all the diners kissed him. he went back to his seat smiling then ducking from a flying wad of paper from a embarrass Ichigo. Keith still smiling started to say 'I Love You' every few minutes adding to an already red orangette. The scene that they made had most of the patrons either disgusted, fangirling, or they were ignored. Keith could care less at the moment.

"You make me the happiest guy around Ichigo," he said softly.

"Jjust shut up and call Aunt Jay, she should be the first to know that there is going to be a new family member right." Ichigo quickly said.

"Hmm your right but I'll do that later. Your what I am focusing on my little strawberry," Keith teases.

"sshut up idiot!"

oOooOooOo

Three weeks later Isshin with the help of Ryuken Ishida and Kisuke Urahara delivered a small but heathy baby boy with tuffs of orange hair. Seconds later Orihime's body gave out and Ichigo could swear that just for a second he saw his bubbly friend standing next to their child's crib with her five of her fairies floating next to her. She was smiling down at the child it wasn't a sad one but one that he sometimes saw on his own mother's face. The sixth, Tsubaki, was floating in front of Orihime but was the closest to the baby. Then with the exception of Tsubaki they were gone. He had been told later by the lone fighter that he was to be the boys power so the orangette should expect to see him when the child is older than he too faded turning into a charm for either an earring or a necklace.

The funeral was short and sweet. Everyone but Uryuu came and Ichigo felt mixed emotions on the Quincy's absence. He was either angry that he didn't show up or sad that the Quincy would hold his grudge. The others who were Orihime's shared friends only stayed for a few hours before leaving however, Tatsuki stayed the longest before demanding that Ichigo tell her the truth. He should have known that she would see right through the lie that they made up. When she hears that Orihime had been pregnant she out right demanded that he let her take the baby to raise, he politely told her no, she punched him then ran off. He hasn't seen her since.

Ichigo with the help of Keith name the baby Kalin Inoue Kurosaki. Ichigo had said that he wanted Kalin to have something of his mother, Keith had no problem with it. They stayed a month before heading back to Keith's home waiting on Kisuke to forge that right documents for baby Kalin to leave the country and enter the U.S. with duel citizenship. Though Ichigo was worried that it would come to bite in the ass later Keith had mention that Ricky was double checking everything on that end so if it did they could get out of the country safely.

After a day of goodbyes and tears and promises to come back a visit the new family left for their new life on an old tree farm. As the got to the airport a surprise was waiting for them. Tutsuki was there and she looked both at Ichigo then to Keith then to Kalin. Giving a quick apology she told Ichigo that he better brings the boy back to visit so she could spoil him and she told him that she planned on giving the boy training when he visited. This was repeated once they made it home to the delight of Keiths Aunt and brothers.

The next few years were a roller coaster for both Keith and Ichigo. While Ichigo did have to take most of the responsibility on child rearing Keith was able to lend a hand every now and then though Ichigo had told him in no uncertain terms that Keith was better with trees then squirming infants.

During those years the family was visited by many of Ichigo's soul reaper friends who drop by unannounced then left without a word. Keith had joke that maybe they should invest in some electrical wire around the windows. Ichigo had pointed out the Keith wanted to used it on a certain old hermit who like to make off with Kalin in the middle of the night. Keith didn't deny it.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Daddy! Daddy daddy daddy daddy!" Kalin yelled as he came barreling into his parent's room. Jumping and landing on one of the three lumps in the bed.

"Oomph," the lump sounded before a white headed copy of Ichigo poke out from under the sheets. "Brat your daddy is in the middle and your papa is on the other side why did ya have ta land on me?" he growled.

Kalin laugh, "But Shi Shi how was I supposed to know that?" he asks innocently.

About two years ago Ichigo had found Shiro out of his inner world and curled up next to Keith one night. The ensuing argument went on for days before Keith had lock both men outside in the snow tell them to chill out.

"How about knocking then looking before jumping on people squirt." Shiro scowled playfully.

"okay!" the boy chirp before launching himself onto the beds other occupants.

"Kalin."

"Boy it's too early."

"But I want to go to the plane now," the boy whine.

"The plane doesn't leave till later in the afternoon Kalin," Ichigo said gently.

"Aww," Kalin pouted. "But grandpa said that this was the best way to get you to move Papa."

Keith twitched under the sheets while Shiro laughed. Ichigo had tick marks on his brow.

"Damn that goat face," he mutters darkly. "I am going to get him back when I see him."

"Why would you want to get back at Grandpa Papa?"

Keith answer before Ichigo could say something that they rather the little boy wouldn't repeat.

"He means that he couldn't wait to show how much he loves his daddy," Keith said getting out of bed and swing Kalin up causing the boy to squeal in delight. "Now how about some breakfast? I bet that you haven't eaten yet."

"Nope I was waiting on you Daddy," Kalin chirped.

"Alright then come help me cook and let's let your Papa and Shi Shi wake up more. We don't won't them to be grumpy now do we."

Kalin shook his head and left the room with Keith leaving Ichigo to slip back under the covers.

"I guess we should have thanked Aizen and Central for this." Ichigo hummed.

"Huh?" Shiro looked aghast.

"Well if they hadn't caused this whole mess to begin with I never would have met Keith and Kalin may never have been born."

"Ah that is true." Shiro admitted.

Kalin came running back into the room.

"Papa, Shi Shi come on or Uncle Ricky will eat everything again." He yelled before slamming the door.

Sighing Ichigo got out of bed feeling Shiro return to his inner world. This the life that he wanted and he had no plans of letting it go.

"Papa."

"Ichigo."

"Right I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted throwing on a shirt then leaving to join his lover and son. He was happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story End.

Thank you for reading and thank you to all those who loved this story. I couldn't have continued it without your support.


End file.
